Perscitus Prep
by xxRhosalynxx
Summary: To get away from her evil stepmom Brittany, Bella decides to go to a boarding school. What happens if someone says the name Izzy? Will the Cullens and Hales be able to break her walls down? Or will they make it worse? All Human.
1. Chapter 1 : Boarding School

**disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight... or else i would be super rich and famous.**

**I know I am still working on The Demon Inside but I couldn't help it! I hope you like this fanfic though! I know many people wrote fanfics like this but I just got inspired... ok not really... I just felt like it. Please review! Sorry if it makes no sense for stuff, I have no life and don't really know anything like boarding schools and stuff. I make them up.**

**On with the story **

Chapter 1: Boarding School

After mom died and my dad remarried a bitch, my life has been a total wreck. Brittany beats me up, but be's nice in front of my dad for his money. And don't get me started on the nights my dad works late. She goes drinking and or comes back with a different idiot every night.

My dad is awesome, he gives me presents all the time. He 's a police officer of Phoenix, where I live.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I'd rather go as Bella. Bitchany calls me Izzy so no one should never EVER call me that, it brings a bad side of me. I get annoyed with anyone who says that name. Anyways, I'm about 5'4 with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I think I am very pale for someone who lives in sunny Phoenix.

Sadly to say, I'm very clumsy, and that's what started the beating. I kind of tumbled down the stairs when she was trying to hide a 'friend' from me. I told my dad, but he didn't believe me and you should know the rest.

Ok presently I am thinking of going to boarding school, it will tear Charlie's heart, but I've got to get away from my demon of a stepmother.

"IZZY!" Brittany called from downstairs.

"Yes?" I fumed as I came downstairs. I _hate _that name.

"Where's my dinner?" she shouted.

"Why can't you make it yourself? You _are _a woman right!" I spat.

"WHY YOU!" she shouted before she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the basement. This is where it all happens. My dad _never _comes down here. He actually doesn't know about it...plus it's soundproof.

"You!" she slapped my cheek. "Will!" she slapped my other cheek. "Never!" she grabbed my neck. "Say!" she pushed me towards the wall. Oh boy. Here it comes. "That!" she started choking me and I started losing feeling. "Again!" she squeezed harder.

I would fight back but she would show the marks to my dad and get me in trouble. I would tell him she started it and show my marks, but my dad still wouldn't believe me. I could call the police, but Charlie won't believe me, Brittany is good at hiding evidence and she says she will kill my dad if I tell. Another thing, friends is a no-no she says they could tell and she will kill them. Brittany is totally creepy, crazy and mental.

I lost all feeling and I could hear anything. I usually do this when _this _happens, or when I have to listen to something boring. I don't feel or hear anything, but can still move my body and see.

It's nice because I can think things though. About things that bother me or things that make me sad, anything.

I do feel the aftermath of the beatings though. That's pretty annoying...

I see her push her heel into my ribcage and my head. She started to slap me all over.

I see that she leaves and I get my feeling back. I suddenly reach my hands to my neck. Ow Ow Ow. That hurts. I examine myself. My ribs have a large bruise but not too bad as last time where she broke them. I have a large headache but bearable. I slowly get up, my breaths labored. I stagger for a bit and walk upstairs where Brittany, is making her own dinner. Are you serious?

I sighed frustratedly and get back to my room flopping on my bed. I start to wrap myself up in bandages. Only a few more days until I convince dad. He hasn't been home lately, so when he does, I'll beg.

It's been a week and my dad finally got home. I have scratches on my arm and marks on my neck while bruises cover my face, stomach and knees. I covered my face up with some makeup.

"Dad!" I shouted when he came back.

"Bells, how are you?" he smiled.

"Good! And going to be better. Can you plea-se let me go to boarding school?" I asked stretching the please.

"But kiddo..." his smile faltered.

"C'mon!" I begged.

"But honey, we don't want you to go," Brittany appeared pouting. Ha! You want to play that game huh?

I pouted too, tears in my eyes threatening to fall.

"Dad...I want to go..." I sniffled.

He looked panicked and said, "Ok, ok you can go!"

"Yay!" I squealed and went to pack my stuff. I was decided that I would go during the weekends which would be the holidays in a few days.

The day finally came. Thank god! I have to hide my bruises to my roommates though...

"Bye Bells," my dad sighed.

I felt guilty, but I seriously wanted to leave. "Bye dad, I'll call when I get there!" I smiled and literally ran off. I was so excited. I really did want to go to boarding school.

It took approximately a 1 hour to get there. Guess where it was? Los Angeles!

I finally got there and marveled at the humungous buildings. The was a big sign that said 'Perscitus Prep' in front. There were separate buildings. From the left side was a large building that said 'Office', next to it was other bigger buildings that were probably classes, the second biggest building was in the middle which was the cafeteria I'm guessing, after that a building that says 'girls dorms' and lastly on the right, it said 'boys dorms'. The dorms are probably the biggest buildings.

I took all my luggage which was only 2 bags to the front office. One with my clothes and one with the other stuff, laptop, pictures, etc.

I got inside and it looked extravagant. There was a huge plasma screen T.V on the left room with some chairs, which is probably the waiting room and there is a counter in front of me with a blonde woman behind. Next to the counter was a fish tank close to the waiting room with various fish. The counter is what you walk into and on the right, there was a door.

I got to the counter and the woman was too busy to notice. Paper was all over the place and she was frantically trying to order them.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She looked up. She had wrinkles on her face from age and brown eyes. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May I help you?" she smiled, but the smile didn't come to her eyes.

"Yes, I'm new here, my name's Isabella Swan." I smiled back.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry," she typed something into the computer in front of her and printed papers out, "Here you go sweetie. There's a map of the school, your schedule and a key for your dorm. If you need any help please ask. School starts in two weeks."

"There should be no problem Mrs. Thank you." I turned around and got outside everyone was practically staring at me. I blushed from the attention and made a dash towards the girl's dorms opening the doors.

What I came into was awkward. There were chairs/couches and tables scattered around and another plasma T.V. What's with this place and ? That was not the awkward part though. On one of the couches, was a bronze haired guy and some strawberry blonde haired girl doing PDA. Ew gross! I looked away but saw another guy and girl doing the same thing. A honey blonde guy and a white blonde. I turned and again another. A huge burly guy with dark brown hair and a girl with the almost same dark brown hair. I looked away and rushed to the elevator.

My room number was 305. I pressed in the number for my dorm floor and waited. Before the doors closed though, the bronze haired guy and the blonde bimbo broke apart and he smiled then winked at me. The others noticed and smiled at me. Definitely the playboys of the school.

The doors opened and revealed a corridor. The carpet was blue and the walls and ceiling was purple. I dragged my luggage past the doors. _301... 302... 303... 304..._ Yes! Room 305. I put my fumbled with my key lifted it to the door and before I could open it, a small girl jumped on to me and squealed, "Yaaay!" in my ear.

"Ok, ow. I'm guessing you're my roommate?" I asked while laughing.

"Yep!" she said popping the p.

I looked down and saw that she had jet black hair with green eyes. She looked small and petite, but looked beautiful in her own way.

"Don't forget about me," a blonde girl smiled and came up to the door.

She was stunningly beautiful. She had pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. What could I say? She could make a model's self esteem drop.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi my name's Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose," she said.

"And I'm Alice Cullen by the way!" Alice chirped in.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you all can call me Bella," I grinned.

"Bella...it suits you," Rose complemented.

"Thanks..." I blushed. I didn't really think so. I was plain compared to them.

"Well let's get you inside!" Alice chimed breaking my thoughts.

I walked inside and again, a plasma screen T.V. "What's with this place and ?" I wondered aloud. They both laughed and Alice said "I heard that they had extra money, so they bought each room , besides the classrooms of course."

I simply nodded. On the left was the living room, T.V couch and everything on the right was a kitchenette, separated by the living room by a counter. At the back were two rooms. One I'm assuming with two beds.

"The room on the left is mine and Rose's and one the right is yours," Alice bounced up and down.

"We didn't really know what to do for your bedroom..." Rose started.

"So we painted the walls purple and got you a purple bedspread!" Alice finished.

I walked into the room and instantly loved it. "Thanks guys!" I squealed and hugged them both. They laughed returning the hug.

I am definitely going to love this boarding school.

My room had the things like Alice mentioned. My bed was in the far right corner and next to it a desk and chair. On the left there were some drawers and two doors. One probably for the closet and one for the bathroom.

"Well let's get you settled in!" Alice squealed. She was so hyper.

We got in and she and Rose took out all my clothes. They looked at me with a disapproving glance each time.

"We definitely have to go shopping later." Alice said in a disgusted tone.

I rolled my eyes and took out a photo of my mom. My real one. She was smiling while holding me in her arms and dad at the back.

After lots of comments about my taste of clothes, I finally got settled in.

"Let's go to McDonald's!" Alice said.

She dragged me out and we walked into the cafeteria, which wasn't really a cafeteria, they had all sort of restaurants and stuff and even a movie theatre!

While I stared at the place, Alice dragged me to a table while Rose ordered.

She got us fries, burgers and three sundaes.

"You didn't have to buy it, I could of," I stated.

"No, it's my pleasure. Consider it a house warming gift," she grinned.

"Tha..anks?" I said as something distracted them behind me. They were both staring wishfully and sighing. I turned around and spotted the playboys from before. Rose was staring at the big one and Alice was staring at the honey blonde. They were now with different girls. I looked between Alice and Rose and the boys.

"Um...earth to Alice and Rose?" I waved a hand in front of their faces. They didn't even see it.

"Oi!" I clapped my hands in front of them repeatedly.

They both shook their heads and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The playboys of the school," Alice confirmed.

"And our brothers," Rose said.

"What?" I was stunned.

"No she means two of them are my brothers and one is hers." Alice said.

"I'm guessing the blonde is Rose's not only brother, but twin and the rest are Alice's brothers," I smiled smugly.

By now the boys and the rest were on a table and ordering.

"How'd you know?" Alice's small face looked confused.

"It's written all over your faces that you like one of them. It would be weird to like you own brother. And secondly, that guy's the only blonde." I rolled my eyes.

"Right...but how did you know he was my twin?" Rose asked.

"You guys look alike." I shrugged.

"Yes! That's Edward and Emmett my brothers," Alice was back to being chirpy. She first pointed to the bronze haired guy and then the big brown haired guy.

"And my twin Jasper," Rose stated.

"And you," I pointed to Alice "like Jasper and you," I pointed to Rose "like Emmett," I smirked.

"Yeah..." they both said shyly.

"And why? They both are playboys," I raised an eyebrow.

"Well something about Jasper's power to me calm each time I see him is just...cool." Alice smiled with her hands in her chin.

"Emmett is so child-like than all the other boys I've dated, they always just like my beauty and are too high strung around me." Rose smiled.

"So do you like them or _like_ like them?" I asked a grin forming on my face.

They looked at each other and both said simultaneously "Like like,"

"I knew it!" I smiled and clapped my hands.

"We have known them since we were kids, they weren't always like this you know...they used to be...fun," Alice sighed.

"Yeah...we would play pranks and everything. But they started to be distance during high school." Rose sighed.

I feel like I've known these girls my whole life now.

"Why don't you ask them out?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" Alice shrieked. "We can't do that! No no no! It's too embarrassing! What if we get denied? What if they only want us for their little games?"

"Yes, we would like to date them if they want to do it because they care for us," Rose muttered. "We would be able to see it in their eyes,"

"Ah." I understood.

"So do your parents know about this?" I asked.

"Yes," they whispered.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Yes, we've told them and they support us 100%!" Rose smiled.

"So, do you like anybody? Have you dated anyone? Do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked quickly.

"No, no and no," I smiled.

"What!" Alice and Rose screeched.

Everyone looked at us curiously. Not like they weren't before.

"That's outrageous!" Rose hissed.

"No it isn't!" I defended myself. I looked around and everyone was still staring.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

Everyone turned away except for the three boys now alone on the table. They started walking towards us. Great.

"Hey sis, who's you friend?" asked Jasper.

Alice started blushing like crazy and staring at him like he was the moon.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself.

"Well, Bella would you like to go out sometime?" Edward asked.

I made my face light up for fun. I'm pretty good at controlling my emotions because of my mother. If I'm anything but miserable, I get beaten.

The three boys smirked and Alice and Rose looked at me confused.

"I would...not want to," I started with a bright tone at first then a lower on at the end.

The three boys looked shocked and Alice and Rose giggled.

"Why not?" boomed Emmett.

"I don't feel like it?" I replied.

"But we've never been denied..." Edward explained.

"Really? Not even..." I looked around and pointed at a innocent looking girl with light brown hair and eyes with glasses. "by her?" I asked.

"Nope," smirked Jasper.

"W-o-w," I said. "So, I guess I should..." I pondered.

"Great!" boomed Emmett.

"I never said I would," I rolled my eyes.

"What!" asked all of them shock all over their faces.

"I'm stuffed. Let's go Alice, Rose," I smiled.

They were trying to hold in their laughter on the faces of the boys. We left for our dorm.

"No one's ever done that," Rose laughed when we got on our couch.

"Well, I don't date playboys," I grinned.

"Rose! You're forgetting!" Alice panicked after a second.

"What?" asked Rose and she stopped laughing.

"The reason why people don't deny them is because the sluts would make your life a living hell!" Alice was scared.

"So?" I asked.

"So! They will hurt you! Emotionally and physically!" Alice practically screamed.

My little 'gift' will take care of that.

"And?" I probed.

"Didn't you hear me? During high school a girl didn't accept and she got sent to the hospital 3 days after!" Alice was screaming now.

"How about you guys?" I raised an eyebrow. I got two broken arms and a broken leg once. And I didn't get sent to the hospital did I? I had to heal myself. Make my own casts and stuff, no one would help me, I have no friends, I can't get other people get beaten and threatened to be killed.

"We don't get asked out! They're our brothers," Rose interrupted. "Bella, you're not getting the point. You could get hurt and it's very painful for you and to us, painful to see you get hurt,"

Aww. I know I live these guys! They'll be there for me!

"But, don't worry, Izzy, we'll help you out!" Alice beamed.

IZZY? I saw red. I only heard the voice of Brittany. My dad's not here right? I won't get into trouble. I lunged for the person who said Izzy.

"Ahh! Stop!" Alice screamed while running towards the door.

I saw Brittany. I saw her scared face. I smiled and got her neck with my hands.

"St-stop!" Alice chocked out.

"Bella!" Rose said while trying to take my hands off Alice.

Bella...the word rang in my head. I blinked twice and saw what I did. I dropped Alice instantly. She fell on the floor coughing.

"Alice...I-I'm so sorry! I...just...d-don't call me Izzy," I cringed at the name and rushed towards my bedroom locking the door.

I hurt Alice, I can't be near people. I shouldn't. I won't. I won't endanger them. I sighed. I got into the shower. It was only 7pm.

I stripped from my clothes and looked at my injuries. My ribs now had an ugly bruise covering the left side and my head had a lump from where the heel connected to my head. My face was okay, with some makeup. My arms and knees have healed, but you could faintly see the marks on them. My neck still had marks, but I could cover it up with makeup also. My stomach was the only thing that was better. I sighed.

I got into the shower and hot water collided on my back. It was oddly soothing, rather than burning.

I got out put some pjs on and walked into the living room. Alice coward behind Rose on the couch and she just glared at me. Good enough. I got back inside and tied my wet hair into a ponytail. I got into my bed and started reading a book I brought. I slowly drifted off to a nightmare.

'_I woke up, a hand was on my neck. I looked up, it was Brittany. She smiled an evil smile as she squeezed harder on my neck. I thrashed around, but she wouldn't let go. Alice and Rose came in, but Brittany went up to them and broke their arms._

'_Stop!' I screamed. "They don't know anything!" I was now crying._

"_It's good to be cautious isn't it?" she smiled as she put down a large heel to Alice's head. Alice smiled at me before her eyes went blank. _

'_No!' I screamed. And darkness engulfed me._

I woke up with a scream. I was sweating and panting. I usually get hit for waking Brittany up.

I probably woke Alice and Rose up. I know I sleep talk. I won't ever let that happen. Rose and Alice cannot become part of my cruel world. One thought came when I woke up. Shit. My dad, I didn't call him. I hope he's not too worried.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the start of the story! Please review! Love it? Hate it? Any question?**

**~Rose~ (I am not Rosalie =P)**


	2. Chapter 2 : The truth

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or I will be famous**

**Thanks for all those who read it... I would like if you review... **

**Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The truth

I got my phone out and started to call dad. After the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a sick voice said.

"Brittany," I breathed. "Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, Izzy. Heh. Dead if you ask me," she cackled. I was too worried to be mad.

"What?" I asked enraged. "What did you do to Charlie?"

"Let's just say my hand slipped when I was chopping the onions." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You what!" I asked.

"I don't care about him, at least I have the money. Don't worry, I'll let you still go to boarding school though," she smiled.

"Y-you monster!" I scream whispered.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Brittany.

"I-," I was cut off.

"Sorry sweetie, my friend's here," the last thing I heard on the other line was a evil laugh.

Crap! What should I do? I got two weeks to do something...hmm...I sat up in my bed to think of an idea. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. No one will know I did it, I'll just give her a visit. I was too enraged to think of a better idea.

I slowly got up and put on some black pants and a black hoodie. I got a bag and put in my phone, my passport and some money. I got another bag and put in some clothes, just for appearances.

I wrote a note and put it on my bed, in case Alice or Rose decided to come in. It said:

'_Dear Rose and Alice,_

_Don't look for me, I didn't run away, I will come back later. Do not tell anyone and please cover for me. I'll tell you everything later._

_-B'_

I really hope they won't ask. If they did, I'll have to lie. I don't want them to know what I'm going to do. I opened my door and closed it quietly. I quickly walked out the door. I swiftly got to the elevator and closed it. In a few seconds I was walking out onto the campus. Hmm...The first day and I already snuck out. Not a good thing.

I walked to the airport. It wasn't that far away thank god. I don't have a car. I know how to drive though. I went to buy a ticket. The was a guy behind the counter.

"I would like to go to Phoenix," I said.

"Yes, what's your name?" he asked.

"Bella Swan," I smiled.

It took a while, but I finally got my ticket.

"Your flight will leave in 30 minutes. Have a nice flight," he said.

"Thank you," I said and went to the waiting room.

The time of the flight finally arrived.

I got in and they talked about safety and stuff. I tapped my fingers onto the hand rest and laid my head back. I sighed and impatiently waited for the plane to move. It finally did and I have calmed down a little. It was about 2am.

Time flied by slowly. A kid kicked me at the back of the chair, an old man snored on my left side and you can hear babies crying everywhere while their parents tried to shush them.

I was getting really annoyed.

I closed my eyes and slept a bit.

I woke up with a jolt. The plane was landing and people were now moving. I got up and took my bag while going outside.

I got a taxi and told them my address. It was a long drive and I stared out the window. The familiar houses and shops past by. I smiled at the familiarity. We finally got to my house and I paid the driver. When he drove off, I went into the house. I got the spare key from under the welcome mat and opened the door.

I was going to creep up to her room. My clothes blended into the darkness. I leaped up the creaking stairs. I got to her room and opened the door slowly. I snuck in front of her and quickly put a hand to her neck. She chocked and suddenly woke up.

She screamed.

"What are you doing you bitch!" she slapped me and my hand off her neck. I fell and heard a crack. Oops, broke dad's phone. She sat up breathing unevenly. She was about to punch me in the stomach, but I got her neck and push her against the wall.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Not here!" she cackled.

"Where is he!" I squeezed her neck harder.

"I won't answer that, but nice fact, he, like me, never loved you." she sneered.

"Your lying!" I shouted.

"No, remember your little friend Lily and that car accident? Don't you want to know why they didn't send out the police to look for the person driving the car?" she smiled.

"No..." my eyes were of shock.

"Yes, your dad was the one who drove her over _and _stopped the search party." she smirked.

"He couldn't have," my hand loosened.

"Oh yes," she smiled. Someone closed the front door. "Just ask him,"

She was lying to get me mad. My dad is alive!

Just then she screamed. She didn't seem to be faking it either.

"Honey!" Dad called in alarm. He came in and saw me with my hand on her neck.

"What did you do!" his eyes were filled with rage and he kicked me out of the way. His boot hit my ribs on my left side and made me cry out in pain.

"T-Tell me you didn't run Lily over," I whispered.

"She told you, huh?" he smirked.

I froze and my eyes were wide with shock and tears were about to fall.

"Y-you didn't," my breath caught in my mouth.

"Of course I did! You were a nuisance! Lily did this, she did that. Wasting my time," he huffed.

He leaned over Brittany checking her for injuries. Tears spilled from my eyes. I could call the police, but they wouldn't believe me since he is a police officer and Brittany is his wife. I ran out the door crying. Before I went outside, I went to the freezer. I don't know why, but he kept money in there. I took out a large bag of money. It's like emergency money. Brittany made her idiot friends give her money while they dated. Once I heard she got $10,000 out of a stupid guy. I'd say the bag had about 2 million in it. Da-Charlie won't mind. It's only 'emergency' money.

I went outside and ran climbed up a tree in the front. Luckily, it had low branches because I had stuff in my hands and if it did, I'd fall. I'm usually good at climbing trees even though I'm clumsy sometimes. I sat on a branch. One hand holding the trunk of the tree and the other holding my luggage and bags. A few seconds later, an ambulance came. That reminded me. Did I kill Brittany? Omg. I started to hyperventilate.

"What happened?" a man asked.

"I don't know she just fainted." Charlie explained.

They started rushing her away in the the of the ambulance car truck thingy.

I got down and had to run to the hospital. Luckily I remembered where it was since I go there a lot.

By the time I got there, they were somewhere inside. It felt like it's been hours. I finally got there and I heard my dad shouting from in a open window and a doctor trying to calm him down.

"Brain tumor!" he shouted.

"Yes, and because of that, she is now in a coma," the doctor sighed.

So I didn't kill her, but she has a brain tumor and is now in a coma. It's okay as long as I'm not a criminal. I snuck away and called a taxi. By now it was about 7am.

The taxi came in 3 minutes flat and I tiredly got in. I told the driver to go to the airport. As they drove, I thought.

Why me? Why did they want to get rid of me? Why did I have to have this life? Why did mum have to die?

I was brought of of my musings as the taxi stopped. I paid the driver and got out. By the time I knew it, I was only the plane.

This time I stayed awake. Crying silently when I realized, I have no one. My mum's dead. Brittany is in a coma. My roommates don't like me. I have no friends. My dad hates and betrayed me...he betrayed my trust. I trusted him!

I stopped crying.

I can't trust anyone. No one can be trusted. I'm the only one I can trust.

We finally got back and I walked on to the campus full of life. It was 8:42. I went towards the girl's dorms and into my room. The girls were there...and so were their brothers.

"Where is she?" Emmett boomed.

"We don't know!" Rose screeched.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked inside.

I saw Alice go behind Rose and whimper. Rose started glaring at me again.

I dragged my stuff on the floor.

"Alice? What's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Rose, why are you glaring at Bella?" asked Emmett softly. It was actually surprising that he said it softly.

"Well," Rose started, but I slammed my door when I got inside. I sighed as I stuffed the money at the far back of the closet. I took out my phone put it on my bed, put my passport in a draw and put my clothes back into the closet while stuffing my bags in there too.

I checked my phone. It was now 9:03. I put my phone on the desk and removed my note on my bed, throwing it into the bin before lying down on my bed. I covered my face with my hands and groaned into them.

I couldn't rest for even 5 seconds because there was a bang on my door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Bella, why did you do that to Alice?" yelled Jasper.

"Go away!" I moaned. I was too tired to argue.

"BELLA!-" Emmett boomed, but was cut off.

I walked towards the door and opened it. What I saw was disturbing. Emmett and Rose were kissing and Jasper was hugging Alice as she snuggled into his chest. The only person who noticed me opening the door was Edward.

"Ugh," I made a disgusted face as I closed the door and locked it again.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I haven't heard his voice up close before. It sounded like velvet...No! I can't get distracted.

"Go away!" I mumbled as I went to take a shower.

The bruise on my ribs have gotten worse. I touched them and winced. It seriously hurt!

"Damn it!" I muttered under my breath.

How was I supposed to go to school like this? How was I supposed to take gym. I felt like I needed to hit something. But I held back the urge.

The soothing warm water ran down my back and my strawberry scented shampoo covered my hair.

After a while, I finally got out and wrapped my ribs in bandages. I got into a blue blouse, skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. I was seriously hungry. I haven't ate anything since yesterday. I tied my hair back into a messy ponytail, got my phone and walked out. Everyone was watching a movie. Emmett with Rosalie on his lap and Alice next to Jasper holding hands. They were all sitting on the couch and Edward probably went to find a girl of kiss. That reminds me, Edward be the centre of attention... Ok whatever.

I started walking toward the door when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Why did you do that to Alice?" growled Emmett.

"None of your business," I snapped. I'm not in a good mood because I'm hungry.

I jerked out of his hand and was at the doorway when he grabbed my lower part of my chest where my ribs where. I let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"I didn't grab that hard!" Emmett said.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and dashed towards the elevator. Luckily, no one was following me.

I got to the cafeteria and got 2 muffins and some coffee. I scarfed a muffin down and nibbled on the other. After a while, I finished and drank the now warm coffee. There was nothing to do so I walked around campus. Under a tree I saw Edward and the brown haired girl before with Emmett. Ew! I turned around and looked around.

I found a tall tree that looked climbable so I climbed it. I went up and up. I sat on a branch and used my hands to moves the other branches and leaves covering. The view was cool. You could see the buildings and people walking around. Everyone laughing and having a good time. The sound of the birds chirping was so peaceful.

I ended up sleeping there.

I woke up and it suddenly and had to steady myself. I checked my phone and it was 2pm. I slept for around 4 hours. I felt relaxed. The leaves in the tree made it soft to sleep on. I slowly climbed down and plucked the leaves that stuck in my hair.

I was walked into the cafeteria because I was hungry. I was walking and wondering what I should eat when something hit me on my stomach. I looked down and saw that it was mashed potatoes. I looked up and saw the white blonde snickering. Bring it on!

I walked up to her and smashed her own tray into her face.

"Ahhhhhh! How dare you!" she screeched and stood up.

"Uhh...bye!" I laughed and ran towards the dorms.

"You won't get away with this, you hear me Swan!" she was livid.

I got to my place and Rose and Alice were awake watching something. The boys left and would probably come back later.

They stared at me as I walked and got to my room.

I changed into a plain yellow t-shirt and walked out. Hm... I'm not hungry anymore...

"Bella, I need to ask you something. Why did you attack Alice?" asked Rose as I sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"No reason," I mumbled.

"But, you said something about Izzy..." Alice muttered.

I saw red again. I didn't know what I was doing. I remembered when Brittany beat me because she was drunk. I remembered when she pushed me down the stairs. I remembered everything...

I got up and lunged for Alice as she stood up. Rose protected her and we both fell to the floor. I got fistfuls of her hair and started pulling at it. Alice screamed and tried to get me off by pulling on my arms. Rose clutched her hair with both hands.

"S-stop it!" Alice screamed.

Suddenly the door burst open and three figures were in the doorway.

"Rose!" someone boomed.

Someone was trying to pull my arms off of Rose's hair. Somewhere I heard Alice crying and Jasper trying to soothe her.

"Edward grab around her ribs!" Emmett called.

He did just that and I cried in pain while letting go.

"Rose are you okay?" Emmett was asking.

"Ow." I mumbled, but I was still mad. I tried to get to Rose who had fear in her eyes, but Edward held me back touching my bruise harder.

"Bella!" he shouted and I stopped.

I just noticed what I was doing. When someone calls me Izzy I can't help it. I think of them as Brittany and attack the first body I get into contact with. It's weird. I don't do it to Brittany though.

I looked around. Emmett and Jasper looked mad and the girls looked scared.

"Crap. I'm sorry," I muttered and stood up slowly. My breaths were labored and I stood up shakily. It hurt to breathe. Edward seriously put too much pressure on it!

I ran towards my room with everyone staring after me. I went and checked my bruise.

It looked bigger now. I found some ointment and put it on. I put on a new bandage and walked out.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What now?" I sighed.

"Why'd you do that to Rose?" asked Emmett.

"It was an accident,"

"Why didn't you stop!"

"I couldn't!"

"What do you mean!"

"Nothing,"

I looked at the time. It was 4pm. What should I do now? Hm...I guess I'll read a book.

I went to the table and got out Wuthering Heights.

"Bella that's not an answer," Jasper said.

"Who cares..." I mumbled.

"Tell us!" Emmett commanded.

I ignored them and started reading.

That's what pretty much happened for the next week and few days. I wake up, go outside and eat. Hang around in the tree and come back, shower and then Emmett tries to get information out of me, I ignore him and read a book until I sleep.

Now it's the first day of school. I woke up at 8: 10.

Class starts at 9. I got up brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on a white button down shirt and a black cardigan on top. I put on a pair of jeans and sneakers.

It was now 8:49 and I finally looked at my schedule.

1st Period: Ap English - rm 257

2nd Period: Government - rm 439

3rd Period: Trigonometry - rm 103

4th Period: Spanish - rm 374

Lunch

5th Period: Biology - 164

6th Period: PE - Gym

I got into the kitchen to get some breakfast with my bag slung over my shoulder.

Alice and Rose were on the couch watching T.V and when they saw me, they shrank back into the couch.

I sighed and walked over to the fridge. I got out some cereal and orange juice. In 5 minutes I finished and the girls had left for class.

I put the dishes in the sink and started walking outside. Can't someone help the new girl? I groaned.

I walked around and found the building in 2 minutes. I got inside and the class was filled. There was the two blonde chicks; the strawberry and white glaring at me. This is going to be an interesting class. I had to sit in the front because there were no more seats.

The teacher came in after a few minutes.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr O'Neil." he said.

"Good morning Mr O'Neil." everyone mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to take the roll," he said.

I found out that the two girls behind me were called Lauren and Tanya.

"Ok, today class..." he droned on and I was lost in thought. I didn't hear or feel anything.

Should I trust people? Should I have friends again? Should I-

I saw a spitball fall on my desk and it broke my train of thought. I got my feeling and hearing back. I felt spitballs going down my back and heard them flying around.

I turned around and a spitball hit me in the face.

Lauren and Tanya started snickering.

"Aww, that look is good on you Izzy," Tanya smiled.

"Yeah, you should wear that all the time _Izzy_," Lauren sneered.

IZZY? She called me Izzy! They called me Izzy. I saw red and stood up suddenly. The teacher turned around right when Lauren and Tanya were smiling smugly and I was about to knock them out cold.

**Hope you liked it! Please review or alert or whatever. You could write some suggestions for the story because I need ideas. =]**

**Like it? Hate it? Ok? Boring? Review! (Ok I don't really want people to write down negative comments)  
**

**~Rose~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suspended

**Yay! Reviews! I'm very happy now XD! You guys are awesome! Anyways, hope you like this chappie!**

**Chapter 3: Suspended  
**

I lunged for them and gave them both a black eye. They screamed for their lives.

"Stop it!" Mr O'Neil yelled. And I stopped. I looked at what I was doing, I stopped? Hm...I guess when I did it to Alice and Rose it helped.

"Miss Swan to the principle's office now!" Mr O'Neil was enraged.

"That girl is crazy!" yelled Tanya when I walked out. Hm...I got in trouble on the first day...might as well have fun with it!

I walked towards the principle's office and came in.

"Ah, Miss Swan, nice of you to be here," said Mrs Parks.

"I know it's nice to be here," I smiled like I was doing an interview.

"Well, what happened?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I gave two of my classmates a black eye," I grinned.

"And you are proud of this?" she gasped.

"No not really, unless you want me to, do you wanted me to Milly?" I asked with her first name.

"It's Mrs Parks to you young lady! And you have a week of suspension," she said.

"Ok bye, no class for me right?" I ran out the door.

"Mrs Swan! I am not done yet! You are not to-" before she finished I slammed the door.

No classes for a week...I grinned.

I ran outside and sat on the tree I usually go to. I lied back and put my hands behind my head.

In a few minutes, everyone came out to get to next class. Tanya was walking with Tanya and holding him and touching him and...ew...I shivered. They came towards me and started making out under the tree.

I flipped upside down on a branch and muttered, "Ew, go under another tree, this one is mine,"

They both jumped up four feet in the air.

Tanya screamed.

"Hi," I smiled and I swung back and forth while holding my shirt from going down.

"You, you crazy bitch! You're the one who did this to me!" Tanya screeched and pointed to her left eye.

"Can't you just cover it up with make up?" I whined.

"No! I will get you back!" she swung her fist at me, but I got back on to the tree. I started down and Edward was just standing there, staring.

"Wanna get me back? Come and get me!" I teased and climbed up higher in the tree.

"I can't climb in this!" she shouted.

She was wearing a tank top too tight that shows cleavage and a very short skirt with high heels.

"Not my problem!" I shouted.

She actually tried getting up and fell on the ground.

"Eddie, can you please get her for me?" she whined while she clung on his arm.

"He can't hit a girl!" I yelled and the bell rung. "And your late for class!"

"Aren't you?" yelled Edward.

"No I got suspended," I replied.

They left and I relaxed. I fell asleep there again.

The next time I woke up was from someone calling me.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"Woah!" I shouted and almost, I said almost, fell down.

"Ow," I bumped my head on a branch.

"I could of fell down! What do you want!" I shouted.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked.

"No! Is that it?" I inquired.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" he questioned.

"Cuz, I don't date players!" I answered.

"Alright I just wanted to ask why you attacked Alice, Rose, Tanya and Jessica," he stated.

"I thought Emmett was the one who interrogated me..." I mumbled.

"He's doing something with Rose," Edward started climbing up.

"Oh, ew." I said.

"You didn't answer my question," he sat next to me.

I stared at him. He looked good up close and he smelled good too. His bronze hair looked messy, but it suited him. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair...No! Stop getting distracted.

"They called me Izzy," I muttered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Try calling me Izzy," I smiled devilishly.

"Izzy," he repeated.

I saw red. The word Izzy coursed through my mind...

I pounced towards him, pushing him towards the trunk of the tree.

"Woah! Stop!" he shouted.

I stopped, but it wasn't because he said stop. When my hand touched his neck, I felt electricity spark. I jerked my hand away. I got out of my daze and grinned.

"See, that's what it does," I smiled.

"That reminds me. What happened when I grabbed your chest?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"It looked like it hurt," he stated.

Suddenly someone called. "Edward!" Emmett boomed.

"I've got to go, but remember, I'm going to get you to go out with me one day," he winked and climbed down.

I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. It was around 1pm. I climbed down for some lunch.

I went to the cafeteria and decided to get some pizza. I ordered cheese and started nibbling on it. Soon after I finished it, I was going to grab another slice, but _someone _'accidentally' spilt coke all over it.

"Woops," laughed the nasally voice of Lauren. Tanya and the other brown haired girl was behind them.

"Hey that cost five bucks!" I whined.

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted.

I thought about it. Hm...she was holding a handbag. There should be a purse inside and she could pay me back!

I reached out and took her handbag.

"Hey! Give that back!" she shouted while I ran around the whole cafeteria. She and her friends started chasing me. Everyone watched us like a movie. Some people even had popcorn.

I searched through her handbag. Aha! her purse! I threw her handbag backwards and she caught it...I think. I fumbled with her purse and found a picture of Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Ew. I unzipped a pocket and found five bucks. I took it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Okay, I don't need this anymore," I threw it backwards.

I turned around and a very angry Lauren was behind me. She was holding a sauce covered handbag and a wet purse.

"Look what you did!" she screeched.

"Well, I think Emmett and Jasper should be thankful, seriously, who keeps a picture of them in their purse?" I said.

She blushed red as a tomato and I heard a chair screech as Rose stood up, she looked mega angry, like about to kill someone angry.

"Well, I gotta go," I fled before Rose came over to shouted at Lauren.

I got back to my dorm and plopped on to my bed. Well this was a productive day. I decided to take a shower.

I checked my marks. The one on my face was gone, the one on my neck too and the lump on my head was gone. The only thing that was still there was the bruise on my stomach.

I went to the shower washed all the grime from my hair and put on my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. I also used my freesia scented body wash.

I got out and wrapped myself again. I put on a tank top and sweatpants. I went outside to look for a snack. I got my phone and it was 2pm. Hm...what to do...I got some popcorn with butter and a soda. I got to the couch and flicked through shows. I stopped when I saw Mirror Mirror was on.

I started watching intently, sipping my soda and crunching on the popcorn. Eventually, Alice, Rose and their boyfriends came back.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked.

"I live here, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"But how did you come back so fast?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I got suspended." I smiled at them.

"For what?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"For giving Tanya and Lauren a black eye." I explained.

"What? You did give Jessica one?" Alice asked.

"Oh, so that's that girl's name..." I mused.

"Yeah! What you did in the cafeteria was so cool! I just hate those sluts now," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I bet they've done it with half the boys in the school," I grinned.

"Actually, more than half," chirped Alice.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked,

"What did you do to Brittany?" a man asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Aro and I was Brittany's last boyfriend," Aro said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What happened to Brittany?" he snarled.

"She's in a coma," I whispered looking at the faces staring at me.

"Who's that? Who's in a coma?" Emmett boomed.

"Shhh!" I hissed covering the phone and walking into my room.

"She what!" Aro shouted.

"Ok, ow. Is that it? Wait, how do you know my phone number?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No and Brittany told me." Aro responded.

"What else do you want?" I asked.

"Come here or else I kill your friends," he sneered.

"Um...I don't have any friends," I explained.

"Ok, I'll kill your roommates." he rephrased.

"-Gasp- How dare you?" I mocked.

"I'm telling the truth," he said seriously.

"Ok, ok, why do you want to kill me?" I laughed.

"She always complained on how you always got in between her and her husband. I just want her to be happy," he said.

"Wow. You know she has a husband and yet you still go out with her," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Why would I just go to my own death? Wait roommates got it. Ok where to? I got suspended for a week." I smiled.

"Volterra, Italy," he said.

"Ok, well see you! There! Wait, how will I know who you are?" I asked.

"Well, I'll bring in a man in a black suit," Aro said.

"Yay! I've always want one to escort me," I grinned.

"You know, you're a strange girl, not afraid of her own death," he mused.

"I know, but not like anyone would cry for me, my mom's dead, my dad hates me, Brittany, well you know, I have no friends and I just gave my classmates black eyes!" I laughed.

"Really? Well your coming right?" he asked.

"Yup! I'll be on my way now!" I confirmed.

"See you there," he said.

"Bye, bye!" I smiled.

I felt like I needed to open the door and I did. I opened it and I heard five bangs. I looked outside and look who it is. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose _and _Edward.

"Well, well, eavesdroppers." I arched an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" asked Emmett.

"My...uncle," I lied.

"Your lying," Jasper said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Your eye twitched," Jasper said.

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" I rolled my eyes and closed the door, but Edward's arm stopped it.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"A place, duh," I rolled my eyes and tried to close the door again, but his arm stopped it again.

"Ugh!" I moaned and started packing.

I got five t-shirts, three blouses, two pairs of jeans, two sweatpants and some money, passport and other stuff.

"Leave, I've gotta change." I stared at them.

"No," Edward stood his ground.

"Fine," I sighed and just walked out like that.

"Where are you going asked Rose.

"Stop being so nosey," I mumbled.

Edward came up to me and touched my bruise.

"Ow..." I said.

He pushed me onto a wall.

"Emmett hold her legs, Jasper her arms," Edward commanded.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They came for me while I struggled in Edward's grip. They eventually got to me and did as told. Edward flipped up my tank top and saw the bandage.

"What's that?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing! Now let me go!" I demanded.

Edward just ripped it off. There was that big large bruise showing.

Alice and Rose gasped and the boys were speechless.

I sighed. "Let." I kicked my legs and got free, "Me." I broke free of Emmett's hold. "Go!" I broke out of Edward's.

"Well, bye!" I rushed towards the airport. I got a flight to Volterra. It would take 13 hours...Great.

I eventually got there and saw the man. "Hi!" I waved and got to him.

"Are you Bella?" he asked.

"Yep! You are?"

"Demetri,"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Let me ask, should I make this all humans or should they slowly turn to vampires? I'll put up a poll! If no one does it, I'll do what I wanted. Review! **

**~Rose~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Training and First Fight

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys. XD. Not in the thingy way. Anyways, since lots of people want it as humans, I'll keep it humans! Yay! I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter...woops. So I'll put it here!**

**disclaimer for last chapter and this chapter: I DO NOT own Twilight, or everyone would love me =w=.**

**Chapter 4: Training and First Fight  
**

"Ok, hi Demetri! I just need to grab my bag," I smiled.

Sometime later we got it and we got to a limo.

"A limo? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Master Aro wants you to be comfortable," Demetri shrugged.

"Ok..." I said and got into the back seat.

We drove off and I looked out the tinted window. Wow. This place is cool.

I was too busy looking out the window to notice that we had pulled up to some giant palace.

"Cool...you guys must be rich," I stared in awe.

"Yes," Demetri simply answered as he opened the door.

"Oh, yeah, Demetri, why are you being nice to me? Aren't I going to die anyways?" I gave him a questioning look.

He shrugged his shoulders. Ok...

We got out and into the front where there was a reception and a nice woman in front. I went towards an elevator and came to a giant room with three thrones. Ok...it seems like royalty.

One was occupied a guy with jet black hair, another with white and another with black.

"Wow, you guys look old, why did Brittany date one of you?" I blabbered.

The guy with white hair got mad and shouted at me, "SILENCE!"

"Touchy touchy," I mocked.

"You must be Bella," the guy with jet black hair said. I remember that voice.

"And you, must be Aro," I smiled.

"Yes, and this is Marcus and Caius," he introduced, pointing to each one.

"Well, Caius has a temper," I smiled.

"You-," Caius got cut off.

"She is a strange girl," Marcus said.

"Yes," Aro nodded in agreement.

"So, am I going to die? Or can I go home because I have school in like six days," I said. "Why did you date Brittany anyways?"

"Well we were going to use her as a assassin as she easily was able to manipulate people and didn't feel anything for them," Aro explained.

"Ah, I know, she could of been great like seriously she beat me good without feeling guilty, and and she once got $10,000 out a guy," I remembered.

"Yes, and we were thinking that if you were good enough, we will use you, but if you are not useful, you shall die," he said seriously.

"I thought you said you would kill me because you wanted to make her happy?," I cocked my head to the side.

"That was a lie," Aro muttered.

"Ohhh, ok," I smiled.

"You mom used to be crazy if you turned out like this," Caius muttered.

"What did you say?" I was angry now.

"I said that your mother was crazy," he smiled smugly.

Oh, no he didn't. I saw red. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't stop it.

I ran up to him swiftly and got his neck, why do I always go for the neck?

I chocked him with one hand, while I punched him with the other.

"Hey, stop you little impudent little brat!" Caius shouted.

I felt two arms pry me off him.

"Apologize!" I screeched as I tried to get him again.

"What!" he asked.

"I said APOLOGIZE!" I shouted.

"Just do it," someone murmured from behind me.

"Fine, I apologize," he said sincerely.

"Ok," I stopped and smiled innocently.

"Hm...she could be useful," Marcus said.

Aro released me from his grip.

"Yes, she isn't afraid of death and is strong," he pondered.

"This used to only happen when someone called me Izzy," I mused.

"Really?" Aro asked.

"Yup, I go for the person who called me that, but if someone goes in front of them, I beat that person up," I grinned.

"And why is that?" asked Marcus curiously.

"Like I said before, Brittany used to beat me up. She called me Izzy and yeah, I think of that person as her. It's weird. I never did it to Brittany though. But I can stop myself unlike when I got mad," I smiled.

"Can I try?" asked Marcus.

"Yup, but Aro, hold me down," I said.

Aro held my waist and Marcus said, "Izzy,"

Here we go again. I saw red and I lunged for him. Aro did hold me back though and I stopped in a few seconds.

"See?" I smiled.

"Yes, she can be very useful with training," Marcus confirmed.

"Yes, we can use that name to command her," Aro agreed.

"Yay! But you go a week. And and who am I suppose to kill and why?" I asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now we have to train you to move quickly and quietly, teach you to track, teach you how to use any weapon to win every battle and lastly to control your anger and using that name for our advantage." Aro explained.

"Ok..." I said.

"Show her to her room," Aro commanded Demetri who was still there, I didn't notice.

I followed Demetri and after a lot of twists and turns, we finally got there.

"Here you are. I will come to collect you later," he said and left.

My room was plain. A bed, a table and chair with two doors.

I put my bag down, and got to my fell on to my lumpy bed. This will be a fascinating week.

I put on a hoodie and sat there. After a while, Demetri came with some food.

I scarfed down the chicken parmigiana with garlic bread and peas. I glugged down my orange juice and left it on the table.

I checked my phone. It was 7: 39. I had 23 text messages and 15 missed calls. All from Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Edward. Wow. I wonder how they got my phone number?

Just then, Demetri came back with a woman in about her 20's.

"Bella, Jane here will show you to the training room," he said.

"Okay," I smiled and stuffed the phone back into my pocket.

I followed her, down stairs, through rooms, down the elevator...I couldn't keep track!

"We're here," she said.

I followed her inside and saw people going around and fighting and yeah. Stuff...

"Who's this?" a red headed woman came up to us.

"This is Bella Swan, she's a new one, train her." she said and left.

"Follow me Bella Swan," she said and stopped in front of a light haired guy.

She whispered something while I looked around.

Everyone had stopped to look at me.

There were about 6 people.

The were all older than me.

"Why am I the youngest?" I asked aloud.

"We do not know, I assumed Master Aro had told you what we should do?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, what's you names?" I asked.

"I'm Victoria, this is James and that," A man yelled, "Get back to work!" "is Laurent," she informed me.

"Ahh, who are we fighting?" I asked.

"Our enemies right now. We are called the Volturi and the others are called the Quileute Tribe, they have ten people, but four stay at their base" she explained.

"Okay, why do we have to fight them?" I asked.

"They have been trying to gain our riches and they murders, killing and stealing," she said.

"Okay. Well, Aro said and I quote 'Right now we have to train you to move quickly and quietly, teach you to track, teach you how to use any weapon to win every battle and lastly to control your anger and using that name for our advantage'." I smiled.

"What does he mean control your anger and using that name for our advantage," she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh when I get mad, I feel like killing that person so I think he mean control my anger so I don't kill allies and if you call me Izzy, I do the same thing, but I can stop myself," I smiled.

"Ok, well, I'll teach you to move quickly and quietly, James will teach you to track, Laurent will teach you to use weapons and for your anger and that name, you will have to ask one of our students here," she explained.

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, we'll start to make you run much quicker," she said.

That's how my week went.

Victoria taught me how to run fast, humanly impossible fast, and quietly and lightly. I'm not clumsy anymore! With the correct shoes, you can't even hear a thing from me. I can also walk very lightly. In sand, you can't even see a footprint.

James taught me how to track and conceal myself at the same time. He also taught me to know when someone is following me. It was cool. I tracked James while concealing myself and scared the shit out of him! He also taught me how to lie perfectly.

Laurent taught me how to use my body as a weapon, daggers, swords, guns and other stuff...

The other students did help me. Now I could use that stuff to my advantage. I could control it too. They were nice. I especially like Heidi.

She is very nice to me, like the sister I never had. She taught me how to use herbs to heal myself.

Chelsea is like a sister too, she seriously likes shopping and takes me whenever she can. She bought me lots of black stuff since we mostly do our work at night, but some stuff like dresses for parties and normal things like shirts, blouses,etc.

Renata and Corin are also like my sisters.

Afton is like my brother, not only because he is Chelsea's boyfriend, but also because he acts like one, over protective, nice, funny.

Santiago is like my brother too.

Aro is more like my father. But I have to call him Master like everyone else. I also have to call Marcus and Caius Master too, they both are like uncles and the rest of the group are like other siblings. They are just servants to Aro and used in emergencies. Or the wives of Aro, Cauis and Marcus.

Anyways, Jane taught me how to use my 'feminine charm'. She said it would work someday. She used it to manipulate the enemy for information once. You talk in this voice, you blink your eyes like this, you use your body like this and stuff. I already got the pout down though.

I also learnt to use my gift better. Instead of losing feeling and my sense or hearing, I can use it separately, I can only lose hearing or only use feeling.

The week past quickly and now it was Sunday. I eventually turned out to be the best assassin there.

"Bye, Master Aro! This was fun!" I smiled.

I carried three bags, two full of clothes and the other one with things like weapons.

"It was nice working with you, Bella. Remember, we will call you when needed." he said sternly.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now let's go Demetri!" I hollered.

"Bye everyone!" I shouted and was answered with choruses of 'bye' and 'see you soon'.

Demetri came out and took we to the plane. We were going by private plane now, since the of weapons.

We got in and I looked at my phone.

It was now 7:32pm. I had 112 missed texts and 53 missed phone calls. Wow. I wonder why?

I looked at a text.

'_Bella, _

_Where are you? We are very worried. Are you okay? Are you coming back? Why do you have a bruise? Where are you?_

_-Rose'_

My mouth hung open. This was from the girl who was glaring at me the whole time...

I texted back.

'_Rose, _

_I'm okay geez relax. Why do you care anyways? I'm coming home now, see you in a bit!_

_-B'_

I stuffed it back into my pocket and looked at the view outside. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a shake.

"Bella, we're here, time to get up," said Demetri.

I groggily got up.

"Mmh, thanks for the ride!" I grinned.

"No problem," he smiled.

"See you!" I hugged him and got off.

I heard him mumble 'bye'.

I can't believe I did that in a week. It was so fast. I looked around and we were in the airport. I walked towards the entrance and got out. I walked towards the school and walked towards the dorms. I wouldn't look out of place since I could of went home for the weekend right?

I got to my dorm and Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were there. I walked pass the passed out people and got into my room.

I locked the door and put my clothes in. I put my weapons under my bed and stuff the bags into my closet. I flopped on to my bed. It's nice to be back on to a comfortable bed.

I opened my phone. It was now around 1am. I missed a text.

'_Bella,_

_Tell us when you get home, we're waiting._

_-Rose'_

They waited for me? Aw...I'm so touched. Yeah, right. I bet they wanted to interrogate me. I typed a text.

'_Rose,_

_I'm in my room sleepyhead._

_-B'_

I sent it and there was a beep from Rose's phone. I heard everyone on the couch jolt and silently laughed. I closed my phone and put it into my pocket.

I heard footsteps and a knocking on my door. I got up and opened it to see five curious faces.

"What's up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" asked Rose. "What's up is where have you been?"

"Italy. It was so cool!" I squealed.

"Why were you at Italy?" asked Alice.

"I...um...," my phone buzzed.

"Wait, got a text," I smiled.

I took my phone out and checked it.

'_Tonight meet at 7pm. A.P. D is picking you up._

_-A'_

Hm...a text from Aro. Tonight I'm getting a ride at 7pm from the airport. Demetri is picking me up.

"Who's D? And who's A?" asked Alice.

"Where's A.P?" asked Emmett.

Everyone was now behind me. "Guys, haven't you heard of privacy?" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I turned around.

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Edward.

"Nowhere," I sighed.

"Of course you're going somewhere," Jasper said.

"Ok, so I'm going to... a party at 7pm." I lied.

"She's not lying..." Jasper narrowed his eyes and I smiled innocently.

"Can I come?" Emmett jumped up and down.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Why nottt," he whined.

"Cuz, you weren't invited," I said. And you might be killed.

"But-," he started.

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts, I need to sleep," I yawned.

"Wait, don't change the subject," Rose said. "Why were you in Italy?"

I walked behind them and walked forward. Herding them out. They were outside my room and I was about to close the door, when Edward held it open.

"You didn't answer," he said seriously.

I leaned in toward him and I felt him tense. I internally laughed. "I don't have to," I purred into his ear.

He froze and I took this chance to get his arm off my door and closed it shut while locking it.

Wow, seriously? I just spoke into his ear and her froze...this is going to be fun.

I got out of the blue plain button down shirt with jean shorts that go mid thigh and uggs that Chelsea bought me.

I put on a tank top and sweatpants and jumped onto my bed. I fell asleep in a deep dreamless slumber.

I woke up the next morning at 7:48. I had six hours of sleep. I was used to it because I usually had to wake up early to train and stay up late. I found out I don't sleep talk anymore like I used to.

I went to the bathroom and did what I needed. I changed into a black shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers. I brushed my hair and left it hanging.

I went out and rummaged through the fridge and got out some cold pizza. I heated it up in the microwave. While I waited, I walked past Alice's and Rose's bedroom. It was open and no one was there, huh I wonder where everyone went...

I ate my pizza and got some orange juice. I finished and it was now 8:09.

Hm...what to do...

I checked my phone and no messages. I call Heidi.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Heidi,"

"Oh, hello, how are you?"

"I'm great! So, what's up?"

"Well, a spy told us that the Quileute Tribe would attack tonight,"

"Yes, I've heard. Who's the spy anyways?"

"Demetri,"

"Ah..."

"So, when's school?"

"At nine,"

"Where are your friends?"

"My _roommates _must be at their boyfriend's place,"

"You should get friends,"

"What if I die?"

"Good point,"

"Where's the Quileute's Tribe hideout?"

"Fork, Washington,"

"What, they couldn't find a place at Spoons?"

"-giggle- There's no place like that silly!"

"I know, I kid, anyways why don't we just infiltrate them?"

"They have the advantage. They know the place like the back of their hands and they could of set traps,"

"Oh, than why do they infiltrate us?"

"Because, they want our money and our place, they don't need it. They could run away whenever they want to get a hostage. Same at Forks,"

"Oh, so tonight do we kill them or..."

"Yes, we try to, but every time we try we lose,"

"Ah,"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye!"

"See you around,"

I hung up. I checked the time. It was now 8:35. I decided to go out to class. I started walking out and was getting to class when a foot was placed in front of mine. I would of dodged it, but a normal non assassin wouldn't be able to. I tripped over it. Ow.

I looked up and look who it is. Lauren and Jessica; two of the school sluts.

"Walk much Bella?" Lauren snickered.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Where's Tanya? Stuffing her bra?" I mocked.

"No! FYI she is w-i-t-h with Edward Cullen," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I never knew you could spell, good girl! Want a biscuit?" I smiled.

"Ugh!" Lauren flipped her hair.

"So, both of you not good enough for Eddie?" I taunted.

"No! Tanya had dibs," Lauren said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jessica. They make Edward sound like an object.

"Can't you talk?" I asked her.

"Of course I can!" she hissed.

"So, why aren't I in the hospital yet?" I asked. "Alice told me on girl went there in 3 days,"

"We're getting there," Jessica replied.

"You better watch your back Swan," Lauren sneered.

They both flipped their hair simultaneously and stomped off, their high heels clicking on the floor.

Creepy how they flip their hair like that. I walked towards my class and on my way, saw Tanya and Edward making out.

Ew. Looked the other way and made my way to class. I was early and sat down on a chair at the back.

I was taking all the things I needed for the day when someone stopped before my desk.

"Hello baby, my name's Mike Newton, wanna go out?" he smiled. He had pale blue eyes, blond hair and a baby face.

I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot now. "No," I said bluntly.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," he grinned.

"I said no!" I growled.

"Feisty, I like that," he smirked. I sighed.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked.

"Let me guess, in your dreams?" I asked and looked at him curiously. He blushed, he actually blushed!

"I knew it," I mumbled.

I started doodling in my book and sat next to me.

"Can you sit at the front?" I asked not looking up.

"Will you go out with me then?" he grinned.

"Maybe," I smiled at him.

He actually went and sit at the front. This guy's dumb. I said maybe. After a while, the room started getting filled with students.

Tanya and Lauren sat at the front and the teacher came.

"Ah, Bella Swan, nice of you to join us again. I hope your time by yourself has helped you revise about your behavior last week." Mr O'Neil said.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled.

"Ok, today class..." he said.

I thought I would of missed out of stuff, but I actually learnt it already. During class, I got a note. It read:

'_Stay away from Edward. He's ours you do not own him.'_

I looked up to see Tanya and Lauren glaring at me.

I scrunched up the paper, threw it behind me and stuck my tongue out. They turned around and put their hands folded in front of their chest at the same time. Seriously! How do they do that! That's what happened for English and I was going to walk to Government until Mike grabbed my wrist.

"Yes?" I arched and eyebrow.

"So, when do you wanna go out?" he smiled.

"Never," I said. "Now let go,"

"But you said-," I cut him off.

"I said 'maybe' not yes, now let go," I said pointing at my wrist.

I let go and stood there looking stunned.

Government passed by quickly, I had Jasper and Emmett in there. Emmett put a whoopee cushion on the teacher chair and got detention.

Trig was boring, Alice, Lauren and Edward were there. It was annoying how they were touching and kissing during class. Everyone looked normal though. I guess it was usual. The teacher didn't even do anything about it!

In spanish I had Rose, Jessica and Tanya. It was quite interesting. Rose and Tanya were arguing.

"Stop kicking me!" shouted Rose.

"You started it!" Tanya sneered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Silencio!" the teacher shouted. "Spanish only!"

"Fine! Eres feo*," Tanya said to Rose.

"Qué hizo usted diga mudo rubio*?" Rose shouted.

The funny thing was that the teacher seemed cool as long as it was in spanish.

It was time for lunch and I sat by myself. Or I wanted to. I just finished my lunch when...

"Hey babe, what's up?" Mike asked sitting in front of me.

"I'm leaving," I stood up and walked and put my stuff in the bin.

"Hey, wait up!" he said and followed me.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere you aren't," I kept on walking.

I looked around and Jessica and Edward were making out underneath my tree.

I walked around them and started climbing up.

"Hey, come back!" Mike said and Jessica and Edward looked to see what was happening.

I sat on a branch and dangled my feet.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"Not until you go with a date with me," he said.

"Fine-," he cut me off.

"Great! Where to?" he asked.

"You didn't let me finish! Fine, I'll have to do this!" I said annoyed. I kicked my foot into his face.

"Ah! my face!" he whined.

"Now go away...please," I smiled sweetly.

He looked at me once before running, yes I did say running, towards the infirmary.

"Ugh! You are such a bitch!" shouted Jessica.

"What did you say something?" I mumbled, pretending to be fascinated with my nails.

Then I spotted something and smiled.

"Are you deaf?" she asked.

"Nope," I said as I got closer to the fat caterpillar.

"Then you must an idiot," she flicked her hair.

"Nope," I said as I picked the caterpillar up.

"Then you must-" I cut her off.

"Look out below!" I called.

I dropped the caterpillar into Jessica's hair.

"Yes! Bullseye!" I clapped.

Jessica saw it and started screaming, "Get it out! Get it out!" she ruffled her hair trying to get it out and ran in a random direction.

"Are you or am I going to tell her it just fell out?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled.

"I believe she will find out sooner or later," he smiled up to me.

"So you aren't mad I ruined your make out session?" I teased.

"Not at all," he said. "We need to get to class anyways,"

"Right..." I said and jumped down.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Biology, you?" he tilted his head.

"Same!" I beamed.

"I'll show you the way," he offered.

We got there just in time before the bell rang. It turns out Edward doesn't sit with anyone, so I could sit with him.

The teacher gave us a lecture, but I was too busy trying not to touch Edward to notice. By the end of it, I practically bolted out the door to gym.

I got to the change rooms and Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were doing something sneaky.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," the said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at them as girls started to come in. We all had to were the same uniform for gym. It was a t-shirt and shorts. I walked outside before Tanya and the rest.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were here too.

We played dodge ball. Alice and the rest were in my team against Tanya, Lauren and Jessica.

I ended up being the last person with Tanya.

She threw the ball and I jumped over it. I threw another ball and it hit her stomach so hard that she fell on the ground.

I smiled smugly.

The whistle blew. "Okay! That's all for today! Team A wins!" Coach Clapp shouted.

The gym broke out to shouts of 'yeah!'. I went into the girl's change room and my clothes were gone. Huh.

I walked outside and saw that Tanya was holding it.

"You want it? Come get it!" she taunted.

I walked towards her and suddenly was soaked with water. I saw Lauren and Jessica laughing and holding water balloons. My gym clothes turned see-through. What the heck? Everyone could see my black bra and panties. The boys were drooling all over me. So this is what Tanya and her friends were doing...

"What is the meaning of this?" Coach Clapp asked and raised his eyebrows.

"They stole my clothes and switched my gym clothes," I said.

"Is this true?" he asked Tanya. I could see him checking my out in the corner of my eye. Ew. What a perv.

"No, coach, these are my clothes," Tanya purred.

I almost threw up.

"What? That's-" I was cut off.

"I'll let you go this time, but next time you will have detention young lady! What do you think you will gain with this!" he masked his lust with outrage. I shivered.

"It was not my fault," I mumbled.

"Go change!" he said in a this-is-final voice.

Oh it is on!

I groaned as I passed Tanya and her smug smile while snatching my clothes. The boys from the gym followed me out. (Besides Emmett and Jasper)

I just walked seven steps out of the gym when some wrapped their jacket around me. It was Edward.

"Thanks," I muttered.

It went mid thigh so it was okay. I walked towards my dorm with Edward trailing behind me. I saw lust in his eyes too.

I got into my room and changed while Edward left somewhere.

I came out and found Edwards with my gym clothes.

"Thanks," I beamed and he grabbed the wet ones.

"No problem," his voice was husky and his eyes were darker than usual.

"Right..." I laughed awkwardly and walked backwards into my room and locked it.

I checked my phone, it was now 3:18. 42 more minutes and 3 hours left...

I decided to text Jane.

'_Hey what's up? Can I kill three girls?_

_-B'_

I got a reply almost instantly.

'_Ha! What did they do? _

_Nothing really's up. Master Aro just called a meeting. You're going to be attacking the leader Jacob. _

_-J'_

Hm...I wonder what Jacob looks like.

'_They stole my gym clothes and replaced them with ones that are see-through when they are wet. They stole my normal clothes, went outside, I tried to follow the girl, they got me wet and the rest is history._

_What's Jacob look like?_

_-B'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Wait," I called.

'_Maybe you could get them back instead, freak them out or do something to their appearance._

_We'll show you what he looks like when you get there_

_-J'_

The knock was louder now.

"I said wait!" I yelled.

'_Alright, ok. Gotta go bye. =]_

_-B'_

I closed my phone and opened my door. There stood 5 curious faces.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, yeah..." I wasn't really listening because I was thinking of how to get Tanya, Lauren and Jessica back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said blankly.

They stared at me and I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh? Uh...Wait...What?...no?" I said.

Every cocked their head to the side.

"No..." I said.

"Well then, me and Rose were thinking of choosing your dress and doing your makeup for the party," Alice squealed.

"No," I said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alice whined.

"No," I repeated.

"Come onnnn," she whined.

"No,"

She pouted.

"Belllllaaaa,"

I pouted.

"Aliiiiiiice,"

Everyone looked flabbergasted.

Alice gasped.

"Only I can can do the pout," she mumbled.

"Not only you honey," I smiled.

I slammed the door in their faces.

I decided to have a shower before I leave. I put on the usual shampoo and body wash and got out with a towel wrapped around me.

I looked around for something to wear.

I got a black tank top and jacket with black jeans and a black beanie. I got black gloves and brown elk hide moccasins for my feet. I know black might not be the best, but camo doesn't work with me.

I put in daggers, a knife and a gun on my desk to get later.

I stuck my head out of my door and everyone was watching a movie, even Lauren.

Great...I checked my watch. It was 5: 06. I didn't know what to do so I looked for an escape route. I looked out my window. It was about a 6 meter drop. I could jump that. I put my towel into my bathroom to dry.

I decided to have a nap first. I set an alarm of my phone for 6:30pm. I fell asleep after a while into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and my alarm was ringing. Okay. I sat up groggily and shook myself awake. I put my ear to the door and heard something disturbing. There was a moan of a very pleasured Alice and the muffled sound of her screaming 'Jasper'.

I almost vomited right there and then. I just remembered I was supposed to go. I got my weapons and I quietly snuck towards the window and jumped down. The wind blew my hair upwards.

I ran in the shadows and eventually got to the airport. I was early 12 minutes, but the plane was already there.

"Hi Demetri!" I smiled.

He nodded and we got into the plane.

Six hours later, we were in Italy.

We went got into a car and drove towards the palace where I met everyone. Master Aro with Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Afton and Santiago.

"Hello Bella," Aro smiled,

I got on one knee and said, "Master Aro,"

"Here, put this earpiece and mic on," he commanded and gave me an earpiece and a mic. I stood up, put the mic on the collar of my jacket and the earpiece in my ear.

"Now, they will be coming from all directions, so everyone guard an entrance, Bella stay here," Aro commanded.

"Yes, Master," everyone said.

I crouched to the side of the entrance, in the shadows.

We waited for a while.

"_Any movement?" - Aro_

"_No," - everyone _

"_Wait, I see something," - me_

There was soft footsteps and the sound of breathing. Then someone shouted, "Go!"

"_Watch out!" - me._

A guy came out with a dagger in his hand. He had dark russet skin, dark eyes and black hair. He had a weird tattoo on his right shoulder. It must be the tribe thing. He wore nothing but black pants.

Before he got to the door, I intervened.

Our daggers clinked together.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Bella, you must be Jacob," I smiled.

I took out another dagger from my jacket and tried to stab him, but he took another out too.

"Yeah, so you new?" he asked.

I tried to kick his stomach, but he jumped back.

"Yep," I smiled.

I ran up to him and nicked his arm.

"You're pretty good," he grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We circled each other.

"Your hot too," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I replied.

I put my dagger back and took out my gun. I shot, but he dodged it. I shot 4 times, but he dodged all of them. This is not working...I put my gun back and took my dagger out again. I tried to jab him, but he dodged, took out a gun and scraped my leg with a bullet.

I clutched my leg and used my gift to not feel pain. I ran up to him and used my dagger to unhand him of the gun.

I pointed my dagger to his neck, but he had hidden daggers and our daggers clinked again. He put a lot of force and I lost my grip on both.

"Ready to die?" he smiled and thrust both daggers towards me, one to my neck and one to my stomach.

I used my hands to stop the daggers and it ripped through my gloves now my hands were bleeding.

I smiled as I threw them away, got my gun out and tried, unsuccessfully to shoot him in the heart. I got his stomach instead.

"Shit," he muttered.

'_Help!" - Chelsea_

I was about to finished him off, but a boy got behind me and was going to stab me, but I moved out of the way. Creating enough time for him to grab Jacob and run away.

"_He got away," - me_

"_Same," - Afton, Santiago, Corin, Renata._

"_I'm still fighting with a guy named Paul," - Heidi_

I ran towards the medical room at the base. I found Chelsea gasping for air.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She got shot in the abdomen," Afton said.

"We need Heidi," Corin sighed.

"I know what you need. She taught me," I smiled.

"What do we need!" Afton shook me like crazy.

"Ok, ok, chill, we need three herbs that have a blue stem and spiky purple leaves, mixed with salt, vinegar and eucalyptus oil*," I said.

Everyone quickly scrambled to get everything to make it. After what seemed like hours, we finished and bandaged her up.

"I'm back," called a very messed up Heidi.

"What happened to you?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Well Paul was a good fighter," she huffed. "It was fun,"

"Did he get away?" I asked.

"Yeah...he got called back," she smiled.

"Yes, so what happened with their leader, Jacob?" Aro asked.

"I shot him in the stomach," I smiled.

"He is wounded?" Aro smiled.

"Yeah...but I don't think he'll die," I sighed.

"That's good enough," Aro patted my head.

"Well, I need to patch myself up," I said.

"I'll help!" Heidi beamed.

She made me some medicine and put it on my wounds and wrapped it up. I got my feeling back because it isn't too good to leave it on too long or else it I wouldn't be able to move for a while.

It hurt a bit when I moved my hands and leg, but it was bearable.

"Well, I need to get home," I said. I checked my phone and it was 4:17.

"Felix," Aro called.

"Yes, Master?" he answered.

"Take Bella home." he commanded.

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Where's Demetri?" I asked.

"He's working," Aro said.

"Alright..." I said and I followed Felix to the plane.

I got in and Felix started it up. Eventually we got there, I thanked him and got to the window on my dorm...

Hm...I have to climb up.

I put my shoes on the bricks and my hands on the ones on top. I climbed until I got to my window.

My hands really hurt now. It was 6:47. Felix drives fast...I took my gloves and beanie off. I switched my jeans with sweatpants and got to bed.

After two hours of sleep I wasn't tired at all. I wore a purple button down and a skirt with a belt. I also wore a pair of blue leather gloves to hide my bandages. I put on my pair of uggs and went out for some breakfast.

I got heated up some lasagna and scarfed it down with milk. It was now 8:51 and I ran to class.

I got in time and sat in the back. Everyone was already coming to class.

"Alright class, we've got a new transfer student," Mr O'Neil said.

"Please welcome," he said and a figure came into class, "Jacob Black."

Jacob smiled and winked at me.

Oh boy.

***you are ugly**

***What did you say dumb blonde?**

**I used google translate for that so sorry if it's wrong.**

***That was random, I made it up.**

**Thanks for reading! I apologize if the fight scene wasn't very good, I can't really think of much. This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't get time to correct them since I wanted to update at soon as possible!**

**~Rose~**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Quileute Tribe

**Yay! This story has more viewers than the rest of mine! So I'm going to focus on this story more! Sorry to those who read the other stuff... And I'm sorry if there's not much romance, but we're getting there...Anyways! Here!-**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight or else I could have whatever I want.**

**Chapter 5: The Quileute Tribe  
**

I sat there dumbly, staring at Jacob with my mouth agape.

"He's totally h-o-t, hot," Tanya smiled.

"He's totally my type," Lauren swooned.

"He's definitely going to fall for us," Jessica grinned.

Wow. They sound...confident, and stupid. Hopefully he won't kill us all.

I looked around. The girls stared at him longingly while the boys either glared or looked at him admirably.

Wait. How did he know I went to this school? I hope he's not a stalker...

His voice broke me out of my musings.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black, I moved here from Forks, pleased to make your acquaintance," he smirked.

I think a girl fainted in front.

"Well, there are two spare seats. One next to Tanya Denali and one next to Isabella Swan," the teacher pointed out.

Please pick Tanya, please pick Tanya...but fate must really hate me. He sat next to me and it earned glares from all the girls in class.

When class started, I saw Jacob give me a note from the corner of my eye.

'_Glad to see me?'_

I wrote back in my messy writing:

'_No! Why are you here?'_

'_I just missed you'_

'_Yeah right! I bet you came to kill everyone'_

'_That hurts Bells' _ He put a hand on his heart in mock pain.

I rolled my eyes.

'_It's Bella. How's that wound I gave you?'_ He read it and I smiled smugly.

'_It's better now that I'm near you'_ I rolled my eyes again. While we did this, I was writing down notes.

A cough at the back of us brought us back to attention.

"I see you were getting to know each other, Mr. Black, Miss Swan, but we shall leave introduction to lunch," Mr O'Neil said and held a hand out for the paper.

"The punishment is that I shall read it in front of the whole class," he said sternly.

I kicked Jacob's leg and he yelped in pain.

"Is there a problem Mr. Black?" Mr O'Neil asked.

I mouthed 'do something!' when he turned to glare at me.

"Well I was feeling a slight pain in my ankle this morning..." he distracted him while I switched the paper and put my notes in it's place. I stuffed the other note in the back pocket of my skirt.

"...and I told the nurse I'll bear with it," he finished.

"Well be careful, now the note Miss Swan?" he looked at me expectantly.

I gave him the note and his brow furrowed.

Everyone in the class looked interested, hoping for gossip I'm guessing.

"Is there a problem Mr O'Neil?" I asked innocently. "We were just taking turns writing notes,"

"Why didn't you take your own notes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jacob wanted me to write him some notes since he needs to focus and can't remember a lot of information at a time. But I thought it wasn't fair for me, so I suggested we take turns," I smiled sweetly.

"Well, alright then, I'll-," he got cut off.

"Teach, she stuffed the note in her pocket and replaced it with those notes." Lauren's nasally voice rang out.

He looked at me. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Why of course not," made a confused face.

"Well let me see," he searched in the side pockets of my skirt.

"I can call this sexual harassment sir," I smiled.

He blushed. "Why I-," he cut off with the shout of the principal.

"What are you doing!" Milly shouted.

"Sexually harassing a student! That's unlike you, Mr O'Neil!" she looked flustered.

I smiled and whispered. "I told you,"

"No, I-" I cut Mr O' Neil off.

"Don't listen to him! He just came over to me and-," my eyes teared with feigned fright.

Tanya scoffed.

"She's lying, she was passing notes and teach here, was checking her pockets," Tanya said.

"No,-" I was about to argue, but Milly put her hand up to silence me.

"Class, who's correct?" she asked.

People mumbled Lauren. Great...

"Miss Swan? Do you have an explanation?" she asked.

"Jacob started it!" I whined.

"Is this true?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"Well, Miss Swan, you are still getting detention for answering. Jacob is new, it might have been different at his last school."

"So I have detention right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

I can't have detention...what if I need to go to base?

"But, Miss, Jacob just wanted to ask about the school and..." I sniffed tears spilling.

"Well you could of told him at lunch," she replied.

"But he wanted to know where his next class was," I sniffed.

"You or someone else could of showed him the way," she said.

"What if no one wanted to?"

"That wouldn't happen,"

"But I wanted to be nice..."

"Alright! No detention _this_ time," she huffed and walked away.

The bell rang and I looked to my side to see a very amused Jacob.

I glared and stuck my tongue out at him childishly as he chucked. I wiped away my fake tears.

I saw Tanya and her crew glaring daggers at me.

"What do you have next?" he asked.

"I've got Government," I stated as I walked out the door.

"Well I'll see you at lunch and Gym," he smiled and walked away.

Stalker...

The next three classes passed uneventfully. It was now lunch and I bought a chicken and cheese burger with a cup of coke.

I sat on a table and started eating my burger when someone sat in front of me. I looked up and it was Jacob.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe trying to information out of you?" he smiled.

"Won't happen. Ever," I said and took another bite of my delicious burger.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup," I uttered.

I started sipping on my coke after I finished. Jacob was eating a slice of pizza and all around were girls glaring at me.

"I bet she's a w-h-o-r-e whore," the voice of Tanya said from behind me.

"Yeah, that must be why the boys like her," Lauren snickered.

"I bet she pays them too," Jessica sneered.

I saw Jacob staring at me curiously, seeing what I will do. I smiled wickedly.

"Excuse me," I smiled and but my rubbish into the bin.

I walked up behind them and took their sundaes.

"Hey!" Tanya yelled. That got the attention of the whole cafeteria.

"Oops," I smiled as I dropped their sundaes on their heads.

People started laughing.

"Revenge is sweet," I muttered under my breath. But that was only the start.

"Ugh!" Jessica shouted and jumped in my direction.

I dodged it and she fell on the table I was on, the pizza staining her shirt.

"Wow, she's violent," I said.

Jacob snorted and said, "Have you looked in the mirror?"

"I could say the same to you," I smiled.

"Look what you did to my shirt!" Tanya screeched.

"Yeah, you should see your makeup," I smiled.

They gasped and ran out of the room, covering their faces. Jessica ran quickly behind them.

When they left the cafeteria broke into a round of applause. Looks like no one liked them. I grinned at sat down.

When everyone got back to eating, I grimaced.

"I hate attention," I commented.

Jacob snickered.

"Well, I'm off to bio! See ya!" I waved and bounded to class.

I was one of the first ones there. I took out my things and doodled in my notebook. I unconsciously drew a dagger and a face that looked like Brittany. I jolted when the chair screeched beside me.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" the velvety voice chuckled.

"A little," I admitted. I stuffed the book back in my bag and sat up straight.

"How are you Bella?" he asked smirking. Shivers went down my spine when he said my name.

"I'm good," I feigned nonchalance.

"There's going to be a party at my place tonight, do you want to come?" he asked. His breath blew in my face and made me momentarily mesmerized at the scent.

"No, I'm good." I answered after I got out of my daze.

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning closer.

He tucked a piece of hair behind me ear. At his touch there was an electric shock and it made me shiver in delight. His put his hand just over my shoulder.

I was locked in his gaze for a moment before I shook my to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I smiled.

Before he could say anything, the teacher came in.

"Ok class, today," he blabbered on.

During class, I almost fell asleep, but once in a while, Edward would nudge me keeping me awake.

Class ended as a blur and I found myself in gym. We were doing volleyball.

My team won only by a point. That's because Tanya and her clones used their 'feminine charm' on the teacher whenever they hit someone with the ball, hard.

I was going to walk back into my dorm, when I spotted Jacob.

Hm...will it work?

"Hey Jacob," I said in a voice that what I hoped was seductive.

"Hi," he grinned.

"So, I was wondering..." I trailed my hand up his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I purred in his ear. This could have a double meaning. The usual one with the dates and the other one asking if he is going to do anything to the Volturi.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Stop it, it won't work," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, it was worth a try," I shrugged and he laughed. He looked up and laughed harder.

I turned around and saw 3 angry glares, 1 smirk, 1 curious/amused look and 3 mouths agape.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Rose was smirking, Alice was curious/amused and Emmett, Edward and Jasper had their mouths wide open. You surely should know who was glaring.

"_You _know how to flirt?" asked Alice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, puh-lease, you were just flirting with Jacob." sneered Tanya.

"I wasn't, but I need to type a text, so see you!" I ran towards my dorm. I got into my room and closed the door. I checked the time. It was 3:18.

'_Jacob transferred to my school..._

_-B'_

I sent that message to Aro. I got one back instantly.

'_Really? Are you okay? Did he do anything? What does he want?_

_-A'_

'_Yes, yes, no, I don't know._

_What do I do?_

_-B'_

'_Keep tabs on him. Don't let him do anything. Give me a report each night._

_-A'_

'_Yes Master_

_-B'_

I got a text from Jane.

'_Use your feminine charm on him!_

_-J'_

'_I already tried_

_-B'_

'_Keep trying!_

_-J'_

'_Fine. Bye_

_-B'_

I decided to take a shower. My wounds didn't bleed, but were still really red.

It hurt to shower with them, but I managed, barely.

I had extra of that medicine and put it on. I bandaged myself up and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I slipped on my gloves, took a dagger and went for a jog.

I ran for around 20 minutes before climbing on my tree. I had sat there for 10 seconds before a hand covered my mouth.

I punched the person behind me and they yelped while letting go.

I turned around and there were about 6 people there. Oh boy. The one that covered my mouth was Jacob.

"What the heck..." I whispered.

"They're transferring tomorrow," Jacob grinned.

I didn't think once before I typed as the speed of light to Aro. They were all looking at my face to notice. I slipped it back into my pocket.

"What do you want?" I asked, my arms folded.

"Just wanted to live a normal life," Jacob answered.

"Ha! Yeah right," I rolled my eyes and punched his stomach. He cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"That's what you get," I mumbled.

"Jake!" one of them called and jumped down.

The rest of them glared daggers at me except one. He looked kind and innocent. I grinned. I climbed high and sat next to him.

"Hi my names Bella," I smiled.

"I'm Seth," he grinned.

"So what _are _you guys here for?" I whispered to him fluttering my eyes and twirling my hair.

"Well, we are supposed to kidnap you since you're the best of the Volturi." he whispered back.

"Well that's nice...I think," I said.

The rest of the tribe were staring at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did she ask Seth?" a boy asked.

Where was Jacob? I looked down and lookie lookie, Tanya and her crew.

"Can this be between you and me?" I asked in his ear making him shiver.

He nodded.

"Seth!" the whole tribe yelled causing Lauren to look up and gasp.

The rest of the girls did too and gasped. I rolled my eyes and found worms in a bird's nest. I took three.

"Hi guys," Tanya smiled and blinked like she had something in her eyes.

"I'm not a guy," I poked my head out.

"Ugh, I wasn't talking to you Swan," she rolled her eyes.

"Yep, but now I am!" I smiled. "You girls are ugly."

They all started shouting.

"That not true!" "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" "I'm beautiful!"

When they all were shouting, I put a worm in each of their mouths.

"Ahhh!" they screamed.

"Yes!" I whispered.

They spit them out and starting doing the thing where they rub their tongues with their hands.

They ran towards the toilets.

"Hey! At least you didn't swallow them!" I yelled after.

The tree was full of laughter and Jacob climbed back up.

"Thanks," the smirked.

"I didn't do it for _you_. It was revenge on them 'trying' to make my life miserable. And now that I think about it, I've been doing most of it..." I mused.

"Wait, Seth what did you tell her?" asked a boy.

"Well I'm outta here," I tried to get out, but three boys grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere," one said.

"What did you tell her?" commanded Jacob.

He looked at me and I pouted.

"I told her...um...that...um..." he stuttered.

"What did you tell her," Jacob snarled.

"That I'm pretty, duh," I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Well," he started.

"Remember, you made a pact with us," he said.

He gave me a apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' before telling him.

"I told her why we're here," he sighed in defeat.

"You what!" a boy asked.

"So am I going to be kidnapped or what?" I sighed.

"Seth!" they all groaned and he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Well, I'd rather you kidnap me _after _I get revenge with the sluts. But it's you choice," I shrugged my shoulders.

"We can't right now, there are too many people and six people who enrolled and never came, will not look good," Jacob explained.

"Well yeah, but if you all got on the slut's good sides, they could trick all the male teachers and they would tell the principle an excuse," I explained. "Same with me and Edward Cullen, I guess since the girls hate me,"

"You're very calm about being kidnapped..." a boy observed.

"Yeah, well I don't care if I die," then I thought about it, "but someone will steal my money,"

"How much do you have?" asked another.

"Like I'll tell you," I giggled and saw Edward coming over with I think her name was Angela.

"Wait, shush," I smiled.

They started making out and his hands eventually went into her pants. Angela looked uncomfortable.

"Boo!" I screamed while swinging upside down.

They both jumped and Angela flushed red.

"Tsk, tsk. What would Ben think?" I shook my head at her.

Edward looked mad.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Why can't you do it with Tanya and not Angela. Oh and don't do it under this tree." I said.

"I can do whatever I want," he snarled.

"Sure you can...Anyways go away! There's a meeting up here," I pouted.

He looked mesmerized for a second before he looked up.

The boys were looking down curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"None of you're business," I crossed my arms.

"But-," he argued.

"Do you want me to do what I did to Mike?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No..." he hesitated.

"Then leave," I sighed.

"I-," I cut him off.

I flipped down and got close to him.

I put an arm on his shoulder. "For me please," I purred into his ear.

He looked stunned for a second and I smiled seductively. He walked away like that and I sighed with relief.

I climbed back up and they all had amused expression.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

I sat next to Jacob and said, "So...Jacob," with a flirty voice.

"Seriously, stop," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, a friend told me to keep trying," I stated. "So...are you going to introduce me or..."

"You're weird you know that? Wanting to get introduced to your future kidnappers..." he muttered.

"It's not the first time someone's said that," I rolled my eyes. "Now introduce!"

"Okay, that's Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry and you already know Seth," he said as he pointed to each one.

"The ones at the base are Leah, Brady, Jared and Collin," he explained.

"There's a girl in your group?" my mouth hung open.

"You're in your group," he retorted.

"Well yeah, but there are like what?" I thought for a moment. "Four in our group? Plus the emergencies,"

"Well..." he mused.

"Whatever, so when am I getting kidnapped?" I asked curiously.

"Like we are telling you," he rolled his eyes.

"I feel like there are a lot of eye rolling these days," I pondered.

"Tell me about it," Jacob sighed.

"Ah hem, forgetting us?" Paul asked rolling his eyes.

"See!" I pointed out.

Jacob laughed.

"So why are we conversing with the enemy?" asked Sam.

"Because I'm cool," I grinned.

Paul snorted. "Yeah right, strange maybe,"

"How so?" I tilted my head.

"Well, you are talking to the people who are going to kidnap you and are fine with it," he pointed out.

"And?" I asked.

"You flirted with them," he said.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have no friends and seem okay with it," he continued.

"I'm okay with that," I smiled.

"What happened to your parent?" Sam asked.

"Um...my mum died and my dad remarried," I answered.

"I'm sorry," he said, then added, "Do they call you?"

"Nope," I beamed.

"And you're happy?" he inquired curiously.

"Uh huh!" I replied.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"Answer this first, what happened to your parents?" I asked all of them.

"They all died," Jacob answered for all of them. They all looked sad.

"Ohhh, so that's why you guys are in this group," I mused, then added, "Who cooks?"

"Emily, my fiancé," Sam answered.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married!" I squealed. "When's the wedding?"

"We still need the money so we're not sure yet..." he smiled sadly.

"Aww, that's too bad...well I better go," I sighed and was about to jump down until Jacob stopped me.

"What?" I asked innocently curiosity in my eyes masking the amusement.

"You're really good at changing the subject you know?" he chortled.

"It was worth a shot," I shrugged.

"So what's with your parents?" he asked.

"They...died?" I responded.

"You're lying," Jared narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I knew it was obvious," I climbed higher into the tree.

"What happened?" asked Jared.

I sat down and lied back onto a branch.

"Well, my mum died like you know," several heads nodded. "My stepmother beats me up like everyday," I looked down and they were speechless. I inwardly laughed at their faces. "And my dad hates me," I smiled at the memory. "I visited my stepmother the first day I came here and she got into a coma. It was then that I stole his money and I've never seen him since," I ended.

The boys were now speechless and there was silence.

"I'm sorry," said Sam.

"Nah, don't worry, I don't want pity," I grinned.

"Definitely weird," I heard Paul mutter and I laughed.

I checked my phone. It was 5:47.

I had a text from Aro from a while ago. 3 actually.

'_What do they want?_

_-A'_

'_Isabella, why aren't you answering?_

_-A'_

'_Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't answer by 6 I'm going to send someone to find you._

_-A'_

I typed back and sent it. It read:

'_Keep your pants on! Unless you're...Ew. Anyways...we chatted and said they might kidnap me sometime blah blah blah. _

_Doomed to school forever (until I graduate or unless they succeed), Isabella._

_Have a nice day! =]_

_-B'_

I slipped it back into my pocket and the Quileute Tribe were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't your roommates going to be worried?" asked Quil.

"Yep, it's funny to see them overreact," I smiled.

"But-," Embry said, but I put my hand up to silence him.

"Five, four, three, two, one," I counted and got a call.

The name that flashed in the screen of my phone said Alice. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you? Aren't you coming to the party? I got you a dress," she whined.

"I'm on campus and when is it?" I asked.

"Exactly where are you and at seven," she replied.

"Eddie can tell you and I'm not going. Why'd you get me a dress anyway?" I answered confused.

"I thought you were going, because...Edward...and you...make a cute couple," she whispered the last part.

"What the!" I stopped when I remembered I had an audience. "Now why would you think that Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, you guys just look so cute! I mean you guys are perfect for each other!" she squealed.

"Yeah, right!" I rolled my eyes. The tribe were looking at me and Jacob mouthed 'friend?'. I shrugged.

"Ally, are we friends?" I asked and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper too! Why'd you think otherwise?" she sounded worried.

"Well...the first night really didn't go well," I winced.

"Well, I forgave you! And the rest did too! That reminds me, why did you do that?" she asked curious. "You said to not call you Izzy..."

I saw red, but I controlled it.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes.

"I gotta go," I mumbled and hung up.

My nails carved into the tree.

"Um Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, just wait a moment," I sighed. The madness slowly faded.

"So...what classes do you have?" I asked cheerily.

I had english with Jared and Sam, government with Embry and Seth, Trig with Sam and Paul, spanish with Paul and Embry, weirdly enough, bio with no one and Gym with everyone.

"Ok, that's nice!" I smiled. I checked my phone, it was now almost seven.

"So..." I mumbled.

"So..." the guys replied.

"Anyone want to go to a party?" I asked.

"What party?" Paul's head shot up.

"There's a party in Edward Cullen's dorm," I yawned.

"Do you have to be invited?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I muttered.

"You had to get my hopes up!" he growled.

"Yeah I did," I grinned.

"Are you trying to provoke me bitch," he growled.

"Maybe I am gaybo," I smiled.

"Alright!" I jumped on me and I we both fell on the ground. I heard Jared tell Embry, "Five bucks on Paul bashing her up,"

"Deal, I bet she's tougher than she looks." Embry responded.

No one should be out because they are all at the party.

I quickly took out my dagger and tried to jab him, but he hand one too. Cling! They collided.

The rest of the tribe sat there watching and making bets.

I kicked him behind the knees and he bent forward. I quickly used the same leg and used my knee to connect with his jaw.

He winced and I charged at him. Suddenly he appeared behind me and hit me with his leg making me fall onto the ground. He stood with one leg on each side of my waist and put his dagger to the back of my neck.

"Any last words?" he asked.

I quickly took off my gloves and sighed, stuffing them into my pocket. I used my gift to not feel and used one hand to grab his dagger. I used one hand to push myself up, kicking him in the balls with my waist and falling on him in the end, leaving him on his front and me sitting on him.

I put my dagger on his neck. "Do you admit defeat?" I asked.

"Never," he snarled. I cut a bit into his neck.

"Now?" I asked.

"No,"

"Alright, you leave me no choice," I smiled wickedly.

I ripped his shirt off and used my dagger to measure where I'm going to carve what I want.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I am going to carve 'Lost to Bella Swan' on his back," I smiled.

"Wait, don't do that!" he panicked.

"Say the three words," I smiled.

"I hate you," he growled.

"Ah, ah, ah," I tutted and put the point of my dagger on his skin.

"Alright! I admit defeat..." he mumbled the last part.

"Yay!" I shouted and jumped up clapping.

"Yes! I made thirty bucks!" shouted Jacob.

There were some groans and some cheers.

"Well, I better wrap this up," I looked at my bloody hand.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Paul asked.

"Not right now, but maybe later..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side. Five faces snapped up to me in interest.

"I have this power to not feel or hear when I need to," I explained.

"Oh, so that's why you could put your hands into the dagger last night," Jacob mused.

"Yeah. Anyways I better go," I sighed and went to climb up my window. I got up, only to find two sleeping girls.

Huh? Alice and Rose? But it's only 8pm! I quickly climbed in and got into the bathroom, quietly locking it. I cleans my wounds, put the ointment on and wrapped it in bandages. I slipped my gloves on and unused my gift.

I sneaked out and jumped down the window. I crept away and when I was far enough, ran towards the tree. Jacob and the others were just about to leave when I caught up to them.

"Hey can I come where ever you're going?" I asked.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Cuz there are two girls on my bed probably waiting for me to come back," I explained.

"Oh, well we were going back to the dorms," he smiled.

"Alright," I beamed and followed him.

He shared a dorm with Embry and Quil, while the others shared a room.

Sam, Jared and Paul came over and they played games or watched T.V.

We all eventually fell asleep and I slept on the couch.

I woke up to me punching someone in the face. I opened my eyes and it was Jacob. I unintentionally do it when someone does something I wouldn't like. His hand was at the bottom of my shirt and the rest of the guys were around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Um..." he thought.

"Well, I'm leaving, thanks for the wake up call," I rolled my eyes.

I walked out and every boy looked at me weird. I flipped them off and walked back to my dorm untangling my hair on the way. I'm not a morning person.

I opened the door to my dorm and the boys were there.

"Mornin'," I greeted and walked towards my room.

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist.

"Yes?" I asked not turning around.

The person spun me around and held my shoulder. It was Edward.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"Someeeeewhere," I replied not looking at him.

"Where!" he shook me.

"Well, I'm going to be late," I easily got out of hi grip and went to my room locking the door.

I did everything I needed and put on a t-shirt, light grey hoodie and a pair of dark grey jeans. I wore my sneakers and black gloves. I took my bag and went out to get some breakfast. My phone said it was 8:39.

I walked out and everyone was gone. Meh. I don't care.

I decided to get some cafeteria food. I got three pancakes with syrup and butter.

I just finished my first, when six chairs screeched around me. I knew who they were in an instant.

"Hi Jacob, Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jared," I greeted.

"Morning Bella," they all replied.

I looked around and everyone was staring. I totally knew it. I saw the table I wanted. Edward looked pained and angry, but masked it with interest. I sighed and finished my pancakes. Seconds later, I was covered in spaghetti.

I turned around to see Tanya and her clones.

"Oops, I'm so sorry," she mocked horror. I smiled devilishly.

I took a glove off.

I got some chips that were covered in sauce from Paul and stuffed it down her shirt. Some staining the front on the way.

I looked at the tribe and they had a glint in their eyes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jacob shouted.

Everyone started throwing food everywhere. Me and the guys snuck out instead.

We were laughing as we ran to the tree.

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble," asked Jacob as we calmed down.

"Who cares, not like my parents will," I shrugged.

"Right...," he mumbled.

"Ok, I'm going to change. Let's meet her again in 15 minutes. Race you guys!" with that I raced off.

I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a cow on it. I tied my wet hair back in a messy ponytail and put on my gloves.

I ran out to the tree and was the last one. Everyone was there already.

"Aww, I wanted to be first," I pouted.

"To bad," Paul mocked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, let's get to class!" I beamed.

"Let's go!" I called to Jared and Sam. We all walked to english together.

We came into class and it was empty. Hm...

"Let's sit at the back!" I grinned.

We all sat at the back and after a few minutes students came in. I was sitting between Jacob and Paul with Sam on his right side.

"Ok today class, we have new students...," Mr O' Neil said when the bell rang. He introduced them and stuff. Have way during class, me, Paul, Sam and Jacob got a text at the same time.

Mine said:

'_D's at the A.P. Quickly, need your help, new enemies; the Romanians. Losing. One at Q.T. One here. Decided to join forces._

_-A'_

"Since when are you guys joining the Volturi?" I whispered.

"I think Billy did that," Jacob sighed.

"Billy?" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, anyways I think they strong if only one of them could distress the whole Volturi.

"Well, let's stop talking and go!" he whispered.

"How?" Sam whispered.

"I know," I smiled.

I smacked Paul hard on the head and laughed.

"Hey what's that for?" he yelled.

"Well, you look stupid," I grinned.

"What the!" he hit me and I smiled. I nudged Jacob.

"Paul stop!" he shouted.

Sam just got the idea. "She hit him first! She should apologize!" he argued.

"What? I-," I started, but got cut off.

"What's going on here!" Mr O' Neil bellowed.

"Bella hit me!" Paul growled.

"You were annoying me!" I argued.

"He wasn't!" Sam shouted.

"He was!" Jacob snarled.

"Alright! All of you to the principal's office!" Mr O' Neil shouted.

"But!" I was about to 'argue'.

"No buts! Now!" he looked mad and a vein was sticking out.

"Fine!" I yelled and stuffed my things in my bag angrily. The guys followed my lead and in no time we were out the door.

"Your welcome," I smiled as we ran towards the other classrooms.

They rolled their eyes.

I got Jared and Seth while the rest got the others. I told the teacher the principle wanted them.

"Well, see you!" I shouted as we parted ways.

They shouted 'bye'' or 'later'.

I got towards the airport and found Demetri.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"He's too fast and powerful, he took down 5 people in one shot," he sighed.

"Alright, no time for more explanations, let's go!" I shouted.

I texted Alice.

'_Going on a little trip, don't know when I'm coming back, cover for me or tell principle, I don't care._

_-B'_

**Okay, I hope you like that! Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading. Please review! You know you want to! Press that blue button. Press it...I dare you! **

**~Rose~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Can it get worse? Yes!

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week. That was soooo long right? I think... Anyways...yeah...Oh and yes this is a ExB story. I know it sounds like a JxB story...-shivers- Anyways. Bella will go back to school and they will hang out. Like usual.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I don't like the spotlight...**

**Chapter 6: Can it get any worse? Yes!**

We flew to Volterra quickly. We got their in a few minutes because of the new plane and Demetri flew faster than ever. I took some of the stash of emergency weapons. I got a sword, dagger, gun and paralyzing needles.

When we got to the front of the base, I saw a man with dark brown hair and wearing all black. His hand was holding a knife that was on Aro's throat. Everyone else was scattered around them. They were all still, their blood splattered everywhere. Jane was the worse. It looked odd that she would get the worse injuries, but that's Jane for you, stubborn and always standing strong.

He spotted me instantly and he grinned.

"I see your saviour is here Aro," his electric blue eyes held amusement that he needed one.

"Not saviour, just an unpaid assassin!" I said as I rushed up to him quickly with with a dagger in hand.

He looked surprised, but it was covered with delight a second later. In one fluid moment, his dagger was off Aro's neck and clashed with mine.

Aro coughed as he scrambled away from him.

I took a pair of paralyzing needles and shot him with it. He laughed at me as he quickly reflected it with his dagger and brought the dagger back up to mine. It was like a flash! A blur! I couldn't even see his dagger move.

I stood their stunned as the needles came back towards me. They shot my leg and pain quickly filled it and the numbing next. I hated needles. It seriously hurt.

I whimpered and winced, but besides that, showed no pain. My left leg was immobilized and both of us knew it. My gift wouldn't work. If I was paralyze, I still couldn't move. My gift only lets me not feel pain.

The moon shone like a spotlight on us and a cold breeze made the leaves of the trees rustle. It was eerily quiet.

In an effortless motion, the man pushed his dagger towards me and I staggered...well hopped backwards. His force made my dagger chip.

I got out the sword and swung at him. He ducked and used his other hand to grip mine. I couldn't get out of his grip and my hand held the sword tighter.

He smiled evilly as he kicked my in the stomach, me standing their unable to dodge it. I flew right into a tree and hit my back. That's going to leave a bruise...

He stalked forward and smiled, excitement lace in his face. "Bella!" I looked to see Demetri trying to attack him and failing. He fell to the ground in pain as the man's dagger was soaked with his blood. He clutched his thy and arm.

"Don't give up! You are stronger than this." my mind said "You never give up at anything." I remember when my mum said that.

_Flashback_

"_My little brave Bella," my mum smiled as she spun me around. "I am so proud of you!"_

_It was the first time I was brave. The first time I stood up for someone I thought dearly of. I was only six._

_I giggled as she put me down. "I didn't like them being mean to Lily,"_

"_I am so proud of you for fighting back and standing up for her! But violence is never the answer," she scolded._

"_But he hurt her!" I argued._

"_My little Bella," she smiled. "You never give up at anything," she shook her head. "Fine you win just this one,"_

_I beamed. I was bruised and had scrapes here and there. They had hit me and pushed me around. They made everyone laugh and point at me and Lily. Just because Lily wore glasses, put her hair in a braid, only reads books and is shy._

_But I never gave up. I protected her. I never backed down. That's just me._

_End of Flashback_

I knew what I had to do. I stood up, not stumbling as I dashed as quick as the man did, up to his face. He seemed shocked as I slashed his arm when he tried to dodge.

He lips curved to a wicked smile.

"Interesting. You can be useful. Very useful." he mused.

I kicked him in the stomach and he cringed, but jumped back.

Bzzz... "Stephan, you there? There's a situation! Come!" someone said from something in his pocket. I'm guessing it was a walkie talkie.

The man...Stephan scowled and turned to me.

"Well, it seems I have to take my leave. I will definitely find you again...Bella," he said as he disappeared into the darkness. I searched around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. He completely vanished. I sighed.

I turned back and found the Volturi had disappeared. To heal their wounds no doubt. I limped inside the castle and found them all in the throne room having a heated discussion. They were whispering so I couldn't hear them. They all had bandages on.

The numbness in my leg was almost gone.

I cleared my throat and head turned around. Some were sad, some were outrages and some were filled with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"We were just talking about how the Romanians would find the hidden entrances. He ambushed us, but we were just able to get him outside. Do you know how?" Aro cocked an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!" I argued.

"Are you sure?" growled Caius.

"Yes! Why would you think that?" I asked bewildered and...hurt.

"Everyone here has joined us on their free will, while we had threatened you. We just thought maybe...," Marcus trailed off.

"No! Why would you think that! Do you question my loyalty? Why and how would I tell them the information to the Quileute Tribe anyways!" I questioned.

"Well, you've only been here for not even more than a month. You also go to school with the Quileute Tribe. It has to be you! The rest don't leave the base!" Caius accused me.

"I'm telling you! It wasn't me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, but we have to ask you to leave the Volturi now. I am sad to see you go. You have been a good assassin." Aro sighed.

"But-," I whispered.

"Now," Aro said in a this-is-final voice.

I looked at the others for any backup, but they turned away from my eyes.

"Ugh! I knew I couldn't trust anyone!" I groaned. "Just get me a ride!" I scowled.

Aro nodded to Demetri who walked towards me. I walked towards the door and looked back at the Volturi. With that, I left.

It ride with Demetri was quiet and we landed, he didn't even get out of the pilots' seat.

"Bye," I mumbled.

I walked out of the airport and found Jacob and his group.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Oh. Well the other dude came to help the one we were fighting with so we thought that maybe you were coming back," he stated.

"Ok..." I said. "Well let's go..." I mumbled.

"What happened?" asked Jacob.

"We fought duh!" I scoffed.

"No, you look sad..." Sam said.

"I got kicked out," I muttered.

"What?" asked Paul.

"I GOT DAMN KICKED OUT OKAY?" I shouted to the night.

Their faces were shocked then filled with pity. I checked my phone. 5am. 1 missed call. 8 missed texts.

I guess they knew that I won't answer. I closed it and stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Why am I telling you this anyways?" I sighed. "Everyone just stabs you in the back. You can't trust ANYONE,"

By now we were on campus and the principal was out, tapping her foot.

**No one's POV**

The principal walked off to the front of the campus. The girl grinned. She walked past the office and saw something interesting. Bella Swan's file was on the desk. She sneaked inside and quickly got out. She hide it under her jacket and walked towards her dorm.

Someone stopped her before that.

"Hello. I see you have an interest in Bella Swan," the person said. "To get rid of her?"

"Yes," the girl said confidently.

"I can help you with that..." the person trailed off.

**Charlie's POV**

The rang.

Ring.

Ring.

I stood up groggily and got downstairs to get it. Who could call at this hour! It was f**kin 5 in the morning!

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Charlie Swan?" asked some girl.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your daughter has been a nuisance here at Perscitus Prep." the girl said.

"And?" I growled.

There was noise on the other line and it was handed to a man.

"Well, I know how to get your wife out of the coma," he said.

"Really?" I was interested now. She might come back to me!

"Yes...we just need her to do one little thing..." he said.

**Bella POV**

Oh my God. How did she find out! Alice? No...it couldn't be- wait. Everyone backstab's you. It can be a possibility.

"Where have you been!" Milly shouted.

"Chill, Milly. I just went to my parent's house. My grandma is dying. Jacob and his buddies came because they are close to her," I lied smoothly.

"Why haven't I heard of this!" she growled.

"Because! Would you stop to call when your Grandma's dying? I mean, I think you would want to spend the whole time with her..." I trailed off.

"Yes! But you could of called! It would only take a minute!" she accused.

"Right...sorry bout that you see...I forgot to take my charger and my battery died. I forgot the phone number and stuff. I couldn't look up because there was no internet at the hospital. And if there was, I bet it would of been slow." I said.

"Alright. You all are excused this time. But, there are NO excuses next time!" she yelled.

"Thanks," I said and passed her towards the dorms with the boys following me.

"Uhh...what's that?" asked Seth after a while. He pointed at my leg and I looked down.

"Needles," I mumbled and took them out. I winced, but that was it. I stuck them in my pocket.

'Well...see you," I muttered, my eyes looking at my open window.

"Bye..." I heard as I scaled up the building. I got into my room. I gasped in horror. Great! It just got worse!

My bed was torn, my walls were painted with the word 'freak'. On the floor was mud. Everything was broken to bits. I checked my bathroom. My books were in the water of the bathtub. All my ointments were thrown around. Glass was everywhere. I ran to my closet. All my clothes were just ripped. Well, they didn't touch my underwear draw. My money was still there. Phew. I looked on my table and the picture of my mum was ripped. My only picture.

"Argh! F**k my life!" I screamed and thrashed about. I tore my bed up more. Now the weapons were visible underneath.

I got my daggers, knifes and swords and stabbed my walls with them. I made a line and put my guns on top of them.

I just noticed the whispering behind my door.

"I knew she would be back tonight, see!" whispered Alice.

"Alright, alright, but what is wrong with her?" Rose asked worried.

I stomped to the bathroom and saw looked into the broken mirror. I lifted up my shirt to see a bruise on my stomach where Stephan kicked me and a bruise on my back where I hit the tree.

I looked around. No more bandages. I groaned loudly and punched a hole in my door.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed from behind the door.

"What?" I growled. I walked out and looked through my bag. I found the bandages and wrapped myself.

"So where'd you go?" asked Edward.

"Nowhere," I mumbled.

"You obviously went somewhere!" said Jasper.

"Whatever! Why do you care?" I shouted.

"Because we're your friends," Alice stated.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Bella-," Edward started.

I closed the window. "I'm going to bed. Night," I said and sat on the ground curling myself up into a ball. I closed my eyes and dreamt of things.

I dreamt about the Volturi. All their faces...all the good times...I have been loyal to them! How could they! I thought of how they reminded my of my family. I trusted my dad to take care of me. He didn't. He let Brittany bash me. I remembered that and whimpered. I dreamt of my 'friends'. Could I trust them? Are they real friends? I saw all the times they seemed worried. I dreamt of Lily. I miss her...she was the only one who got me...we knew each other so well...i thought of all the fun times.

I dreamt of mum. Her face. Her laugh lines. The way she never seemed to stay on one activity for a long time. How she made me laugh. How she made our family hole. Look at it now. I wished she was here...

I woke up with a gasp. I checked my phone. 9:38. I felt wetness on my face. I touched it and found tears. I wiped them away. Bella does not cry. I will _not _cry. Crying means showing weakness. I can not trust anyone anymore. My mum left me with my dad. My dad threw my trust away and married Brittany. Brittany hit me and everything. She used people. Aro...The Volturi don't believe I am loyal to them. I go out of school for them! School...Alice and the rest got scared the first time I attacked them. They glared at me. Jacob and his bunch? I don't know...I looked around.

I just thought. Who would do this? Why? Why me? Why only this room? Tanya maybe? I growled.

I went outside and went into Rose's and Alice's bedroom. I took a shower. Luckily I had a towel and a toothbrush in the bag I took to Volterra.

I looked through Alice and Rose's clothes for something to wear. Alice's are too small. Rose's are too...revealing.

I looked at my phone. It was almost out of batteries. I went to my room and charged it. While I did that, I texted Jacob.

'_Hey, _

_At lunch bring some spare clothes for me._

_-B'_

I sat in my room staring at the ceiling. After a while, I heard a knock.

I got up, still wrapped in a towel with wet hair, and opened the door. Jacob and the group were there.

There were wolf whistles and cat calls.

I rolled my eyes. "Where's the clothes?" I asked.

He held up some clothes.

"Thanks," I mumbled and got to my room.

I put my undergarments on and wore a pair of black boxes and a white t-shirt.

I got out and found the guys right at my door.

"So why did you need- woah," Jacob looked into my room.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a mess, now get out." I tried pushing them out but I was too hungry so I didn't have the strength.

They pushed passed me. Shock on their faces. They looked around and I just stared at the ripped photo. I must get another one. I'll go later. I can't be stuffed.

"W-who did this?" Jared whispered.

"Don't ask me, but I bet it was Tanya and her cronies." I sighed.

"Hey money!" Quil shouted.

"Don't touch that!" I commanded.

"Why not?" he asked.

I took the gun from the wall.

"I'll shoot." I said.

"Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes.

I shot and it went right passed him, inches from his face and hit the wall. The bullet was stuck their now. The shot made a sound that alarmed the students outside. People screamed and shrieked. The teacher said someone only dropped something and so everyone was calm.

Quil's eyes were wide with terror.

"You want to try me?" I asked, my eyes lifeless.

"What happened to you?" whispered Jacob.

"Nothing," I mumbled and looked away. "Now, Out. I'll return the clothes later."

The looked at me and the gun in my hand and walked out slowly.

I spent my days in my room. Not eating, only sleeping. I woke up occasionally to someone banging on my door.

It has been a week and now, I finally thought to come out. I brushed my tangled hair. I opened the door and got a glass of milk.

The door opened and five people came in, oblivious to my presence. Only when I put my glass down, did they notice me.

"BELLA!" they all shouted.

They were going to say something else, but the door burst open.

Brittany stood their. Eyes gleaming with the sadist she was inside.

And my life got more worse.

"Hello Bella darling," she smiled sweetly.

"Who's this?" asked Alice.

"Brittany," I nodded.

"Oh, sweetie, I wish you would call me mom for once," she sighed.

"Never happening," I stated. "What do you want?" I scowled. She gave me a look that said 'Don't say anything'.

"I just needed to talk to you honey," she smiled. "I was wondering if your friends could give us some privacy,"

"Oh yes of course!" said Rose as they all scurried outside.

Brittany locked the door and when the footsteps faded, she came towards me.

"Okay listen you little whore," she said and she came up to me.

"You will come home, now!" she screeched and pulled my hair.

"No," I said.

"Okay, you leave me with no choice." she growled. "Which is your room?" she asked.

I nodded my head it the direction and she dragged me in.

She hit me, hard. She wore heels and bashed my skull. She hit my ribs. Broke my leg. I didn't feel anything. I used my gift. I stopped looking to see what she did. Last thing she did was choke me. I started losing consciousness and was grateful, but she kept me awake. I didn't scream, I didn't yell. She would deny it. I would get into trouble. Adults won't believe me.

After she was done she said, "Hope you know of the consequences now,"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was happy she was leaving. She paused and saw something. Oh no. No! No! NO!

She smiled that sadistic smile and took a dagger. She started cutting my stomach and their was a small cut at first, then it got deeper. I was bleeding on the ground. It looked like the paint that said 'freak'. "Are you guys done yet?" whined Emmett.

Brittany scowled, but put the dagger down and opened my door. "Freak indeed," she muttered as she locked and closed my door.

I faintly heard her outside.

"She's taking a nap. She's tired. Please be quiet," she said.

"Okay," Edward said. They said goodbye and Brittany left. I smiled and unused my gift. I was in pain. I felt like needles were stuck everywhere in my body. I winced with pain each time I moved. Everything felt broken. Ribs...Legs...an arm. My head hurt too.

I dragged my bruised body to my bag. I took out medicine and put it on all my open wounds. I wrapped them up and touched my head. There was a LARGE bump. I wrapped that up too and dragged my body to my weapons. I took out a sword with a sheath on and used that to get up. I staggered a lot. It was a bad thing I didn't eat.

I heard my window opening. My head snapped towards it.

"Hey Bella, I know weren't supposed to be here but..." he trailed off as he saw my appearance. I bet I looked horrible.

"What happened!" he yelled frantically. He climbed up quickly with the others behind him. They looked shocked as he was.

I was sitting be the wall, my breathing labored, holding a sheathed sword.

"Bella, Bella!" she yelled.

"Shh! People will hear you!" I groaned.

"But-," he was going to argue.

"People will die! She has power over men. Like a succubus." I sighed.

"Who?" asked Jacob. He was carrying me bridal style.

"Brittany," I growled. "My stepmom."

"What?" asked Embry.

"Your stepmom..." trailed Sam.

"Did this!" shouted Paul.

"Yeah, yeah its not new," I sighed. "Alright, one. I am NOT going to the hospital,"

"Why?" Jacob cut me off.

"Cuz, they'll ask, Brittany would get mad, kill Alice and stuff and go to jail, but Alice and stuff will never come back," I shook my head sadly.

"How'd you do this back home?" Jacob asked.

"How about your dad?" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, wasn't he a police officer?" Sam inquired.

"How do you know that?" I asked, curious.

"You should know all about your enemies," Paul stated proudly.

"Creepy," I said, my mouth twitching.

"The questions?" asked Jacob tapping his foot.

"Right..." I thought about it. "I healed myself at home. I never went to the hospital. Once I got two broken arms and a broken leg." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"My dad..." I said, my eyes narrowing. "Knew everything. Allowed it even! Killed my best friend!" I screamed.

Everyone was shocked once again. They were rigid and stared at me.

"How did you live through that?" whispered Jacob.

"Don't ask me. It's my personality I guess. I never give up and never back down." I smiled.

"So...are we going to your room...or..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, you can't live here," Jacob said looking looked at the place.

"Does anyone know?" asked Sam.

"No..." I said.

"Why not!" growled Paul.

"Why should I?" I glared at him. "No one is to be trusted. Everyone hurts you in the end..."

"How about us?" asked Jacob.

"You're the enemy. I guess I don't." I shrugged.

"You're not part of the Volturi! You're not the enemy anymore...your actually kind of cool," Embry said.

I raised an eyebrow, but my cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, you can trust us right?" Jacob pleaded. His eyes looked honest.

"Fine...but if you backstab me, I will kill you," I smiled.

"Alright," he chuckled.

Everyone jumped down when it was clear. People should be still at school. Brittany visited when it was lunch.

We got to the boy's dorms and I was laid down on Jacob's bed.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't eaten in a week..." I frowned.

"You what!" yelled Paul.

"And I need a cast for my arm and leg," I said.

I was brought pancakes with syrup and butter with some orange juice. Somehow they had gotten casts for my arm and legs.

After I was done, people should of been getting back from school.

"I think I haven't showered..." I tried to remember if I did.

"Uhh...we are not doing that," Jacob panicked.

I laughed. "I know, I know, I was just saying..."

My days went by like that. Hanging out with Jacob and the gang. It was nice, but I just forgot one little detail. Ok two. People are getting suspicious on why I wasn't at school. Tanya and her clones spread a rumor that I was a prostitute.

Jacob and the gang got them back though. They had blue/purple/green hair for a week.

I don't know why, but I also forgot about my roomies and their brothers. I knew they would be worried about me, but I didn't think that they would be too worried.

I haven't showered since the week I stopped eating and now I was stinking up the room.

"Why can't you tell one girl?" Jacob whined.

"I don't wanna!" I whined back.

"Oh c'mon!" yelled Paul.

"I don't wanna!" I said stubbornly.

"Hey, group meeting!" Jacob shouted.

They huddled and started whispering among themselves. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them from Jacob's bed. Jacob slept in a sleeping back on the floor.

"Alright!" Jacob said after a moment. "That's what we will do,"

Everyone nodded.

I wonder what that was about...

**Yay! Now I can read more fanfiction! Yeah...I didn't edit this so...sorry about the mistakes...hehe...thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review? Please? You know you want to...I think. Anyways...yeah...**

**~Rose~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Cat out of the bag

**Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. It's been like what? 5 days? Anyways...I was reading fanfiction and got addicted hahahaha...I've got like 50 I want to read. XD (including the one I'm reading right now) Anyways...(I always say that!) yeah...my story...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 7: Cat out of the bag**

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jacob looked anywhere but me.

"Seth," I smiled and I made my eyes wide and pouted.

"We're going to tell the Cullens," he blabbered.

"Seth!" they all groaned.

"Backstabbing Tribe," I muttered under my breath. "I told you not to tell them!"

"But we have to! You haven't gotten a shower, you need medical attention - their dad is a doctor - and I need my bed back!" Jacob whined.

"Stop whining crybaby," I rolled my eyes.

I stood up shakily.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"You want your bed back, one job done." I stumbled as I put my hand on the bed to steady myself.

"You can't! You're injured!" Paul complained.

"And I said I will kill you if you backstab me," I tilted my head.

"We aren't! Call it...betraying?" asked Quil.

"Fine, I guess I said the wrong word with backstabbing. Betraying then," I stated.

"But we didn't! We're still your friends. We just want the best for you!" Embry explained.

"No chance!" I stumbled along the wall.

"Paul!" Jacob commanded.

Paul dashed forward and landed on top of me on the bed.

"Hey!" I yelled as he sat on me. I started using my one hand to scratch him.

"Oi!" he shouted. "What are you? A cat?" he put my hands on top of my head and took out his belt, tying it together and putting them under a pillow.

Jacob and the gang rushed out in search of all the Cullens...and Hales.

"Won't your pants fall?" I asked curious.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Just wondering..." I stared at him.

"Alright..." he shrugged and looked away.

Hmm...what should I do? How should I get out?

**Jacob POV**

We rushed towards Bella's dorm.

I banged on the door once we got there.

I heard the shuffling of feet as Emmett opened it...half naked.

"What?" he growled.

"Dude, put some clothes on!" I yelled.

"What are you a girl?" he scoffed.

"No, but there are some around. It is a girl's dorm after all. A boy just in his boxers will make a commotion," Sam pointed out.

"Plus, we need you. I wonder if we should of left Paul alone. She could be sneaky when she wants too..." Quil mused.

"Ten bucks on Bella making a break for it," I said over my shoulder.

I heard them making bets and then some squeals.

I looked behind me and girls were ogling at Emmett.

"At least put some pants on!" I sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled as he walked back in. I peeked inside and Rosalie was under a blanket, looking at Emmett.

I turned around and my cheeks flushed.

"Wait, why ask Paul when you bet she would get away from him?" asked Embry curiously.

They all turned to me.

"Cuz he's been acting up," I explained.

Before anyone could say anything, Emmett was at the door again. "Ok, what's this about Bella?" he asked.

"How'd you know..." Sam trailed off.

"You were talking about it? Now spill!" he demanded.

"Just grab your family and we'll tell you guys together," I said.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"Eddie too?" he asked. "Cuz he's not here,"

"Yes! 'Eddie' too!" I barked.

"Okay," he sighed and went inside.

"Oh and bring clothes for Bella!" I yelled after him.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I know they worry about her," I smiled.

"How do you know?" asked Seth.

"Well, I bet they would rush out..." I grinned and five seconds later, they came out looking like a mess.

"What's this about Bella?" asked Alice frantically.

"Wait for Edward," I sighed.

We all waited. I tapped my foot and the girls were looking really worried.

Five minutes later, Edward came.

"Took you long enough," Embry huffed.

"What's this about?" he snarled.

"I guess you were busy..." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I was taking a shower. Now what?" he asked.

"It's about Bella. She's-," I got cut off.

"What? Is she okay?" asked Edward.

"Is she hurt?" Rosalie whimpered.

"Yes, definitely hurt. Both way..." Sam trailed off.

Emotionally and physically. I sighed as I remember her bruised and broken body.

All heads snapped to me - besides the Tribe's- looking anxious and upset.

"Well, we'll explain on the way," I said as I was walking to my room, everyone else hot on my heels.

"Well, you've met Bella's stepmom right?" I asked.

"Yes," they all replied. (They being the Cullens and Hales)

"Well she abuses Bella at home," Seth said matter-of-factly.

"What?" the girls screeched while the guys were speechless.

"And we let her in like that! She seemed so nice! How? Why?" Alice rambled.

"Don't interrupt," Sam said. "As we were saying, she abuses her and that's not all. Her dad let her get beaten and _he _killed her best friend,"

"What!" the girls shrieked.

"Stop it!" Quil hissed. "You're attracting attention! Anyways. You should see her room. It's destroyed. All her clothes too!"

The mouths of the girls hanged open.

"We won't say anymore, we'll stop there. We're at her room anyways." I sighed.

I got into my dorm and walked to my door. I opened the door to see...

Bella sitting on a chair with her arms crossed. The weird thing was that chair and in front of the closet and Paul and banging from inside it. She looked irritated. She looked up when the door opened.

The Cullens and Hales gasped as they saw what she looked like.

"Yeah, yeah, I look horrific," she rolled her eyes.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Paul.

"Make me," Bella replied.

"How did this happen?" I asked amused.

"Well, he was sitting on me so I hit my hands on his head, sat up, hit his stomach resulting in him falling off the bed. I crawled to the closet when I knew I couldn't get out, he ran to me, angry I might add, tripped on my foot fell into the closet and I dragged a chair here and sat on it," she explained.

I chuckled and shook my head. She never ceased to amuse me.

All the boys in the bet groaned.

"Cough it up," I smiled at my group.

I got 60 bucks.

"JACOB GET ME OUT!" Paul screamed.

The Tribe ad me laughed as I walked towards Bella.

"How are you not worried?" whispered Rosalie. Her hand was on her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes.

"We've seen worse," Sam mumbled.

"Same," added Bella. "I've felt worse..."

"Come on. Get off," I pushed the chair forward a bit so Paul could get out.

"That. Girl. Is. Evil!" he panted.

"But we're friends anyways," she smiled.

"Still?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well while I was sitting I thought about what you said and I guess it is for the best," she sighed.

"Thanks Bella," I smiled and hugged her.

"Yes, best friend in the world," she snorted. "Who threatened to kill you,"

I heard gasps from the door.

"What? You've never threatened to kill your friend for telling a secret and actually meaning it?" she asked.

"Of course they wouldn't," I smiled and shook my head again.

"Fine, what now?" she asked eyes raised.

"Well they should help you," I explained.

She sighed. "I guess I'm trusting people now..."

I turned around to see 5 shocked and terrified faces.

"B-Bella, we didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Alice cried throwing her tiny self into Bella's body.

"It's okay." she smiled.

"Let me take a shower." she sighed after a bit.

"Okay," Alice mumbled.

"Wait, you mean you could of..." I trailed off.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"You little-! Argh!" I sighed in frustration.

She giggled and dragged herself into the bathroom after I gave her the clothes and a towel.

I seated the still shocked people at the door and there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

**Bella POV**

I took my clothes and cast off, dragging myself into the shower. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror once. I washed my hair throughly and scrubbed my body harshly. After a while, I finally felt clean.

I dragged my butt out of the shower and dried myself, leaving the towel over my shoulders.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a bright green v neck shirt. I put my casts on and pulled myself out the door.

What I saw shocked me.

Jane of all people...why?

"Jane...why?" I cried.

She was smiling wickedly as she put her dagger on Alice's neck. She was shaking and whimpering.

"Bella?" she asked shocked. "I thought Brittany would of killed you,"

"What? You're working with her?" I asked, bewildered.

"What's so surprising? You thought I would _actually _be friends with_ you_?" She laughed.

"But, I..." I didn't know what to say. The shock of her working with Brittany was bad enough.

"You know her?" Jacob whispered.

"Silence!" Jane commanded. "Or she gets it," Jane tightened her hold on Alice.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Well I was going to kill any witnesses," she smiled. "You were supposed to be dead though," she growled.

She was glaring at me full force.

"Why?" was the only word coming out of my mouth.

The rest watched in silent horror.

"If you were still there, I couldn't overthrow the Volturi now would I?" she sneered. "And the Quileute Tribe,"

There were growls in the room.

Alice cried as the dagger made a scratch on her. That silence everyone instantly.

"Hey! Janey! I forgot! Don't kill Eddie, he didn't cheat on me like Emmy and Jazzy," Tanya popped her head in with Jessica and Lauren.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oops," he muttered and cursed.

"You guys are in on it too?" I asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah, we were the ones who like decorated your room and made it better," Tanya said.

"You did that?" I gasped.

They're the ones who ruined my picture...the only picture of mom...

I suddenly felt mad. How dare she! I never did anything to her! It gives her no right to vandalize my room!

"Uh, duh!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Are you done yet Jane? How long does it take to kill a bunch of fools?" asked Stephan from the door.

"Stephan?" I asked.

"Oh...this is awkward..." he said.

"You have an explanation?" I asked.

"Well, I needed you, so I came her, bumped into little Tanya here and gave your mommy some medicine. I told her to hand you to me or kill you," he smiled.

Alright! That's it!

I saw red. I felt nothing. I couldn't think of anything, but I had to kill them.

I rushed at them, my broken bones not bothering me and all. I got Jane off guard and I punched her in the stomach. It made her cough and stumble backwards.

I snatched the dagger out of her hand and got Alice behind me.

"You've just made me mad," I growled.

**Sorry it's so short. It's pure laziness I guess... I seriously want to read fanfiction! Plus I need to do my homework...given that I have any...anyways, sorry, hope you enjoyed it and bye!**

**~Rose~**


	8. Chapter 8 : Fight!

**Yay! Reviews, alerts and favourites! Yay! Thanks so much! I can't believe people like this! There will still be romance later on, so...yeah...Sorry it's short.  
**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 8: Fight!**

"Uh-oh..." Jane backed away quickly and bumped into a table.

"What's wrong?" asked Tanya.

"It's not good when she's mad..." Jane's eyes were wide with terror.

"We can take her," Stephan said smugly.

"If you say so..." Jane was unsure.

Stephan moved forward and took out a sword.

"Bella!" I faintly heard Alice scream.

Stephan's sword now was pointing at me neck.

"Anyone move and I will slice her neck," he threatened.

"She can take care of herself," Jacob commented. "I bet they would get away though...they're skilled,"

"She's just a girl!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey! I warned you!" Stephan said annoyed.

"Yeah, that can beat Paul in a dagger battle," Embry snickered and the rest of the Tribe did too. The others just stood there not getting it.

"Alright! That's it! Jane!" he commanded.

Jane smiled as she pulled out a small knife. She walked over to where Rosalie was and Emmett stood in front of her glaring. Jane just smiled bigger and walked closer.

"Stop!" I shouted and threw the dagger with a flick of my wrist. It shot to the right and just scratched her stomach.

Stephan took the opportunity to scape my neck before I kicked him in the groin.

He groaned and crouched a little. It was enough for me to take his sword and point it to him. I didn't hesitate to thrust it in any place I could. It hit a shoulder. Not Stephan's, but Jane's. Tanya and her bunch were long gone.

"You will not harm him. He is the leader of the operation." Jane stated, eyes determined.

He's the leader...

I tried for their legs. Jane still had her knife and used it to block the attack. Her hand shook as we tried to unbalance each other.

It seems like weapons will not do for this fight...

I threw the sword to the ground beside me and charged. Jane positioned the dagger to hit my heart, but I wasn't an idiot. I put my hand there and it tore through my skin. The point of it was now at the back of my hand, making a hole in it.

I heard gasps behind me. Jane and Stephan looked shocked. Now with no weapons, she had to resort to her body. Stephan just stood there, watching us, amused. Now that made me angry. He thinks I'm too weak to fight the both of them?

I clenched my hand into a fist and went for her head. She blocked it putting her arms into a cross. Her hands shook as she used all her power to block me. I used a foot to kick her stomach, but was blocked with her shin.

Since I was out of options, I pushed her back towards Stephan and she stumbled backwards.

I looked around and saw a coffee table. I grabbed it and threw it on towards their direction. Stephan's smile was gone and in its place was a thin, straight line. I internally smiled smugly. He dodged it though, leaving a terrified Jane in its way.

It bumped her head, and now she lay unconscious under it. I swiftly took the sword behind me and swung it blindly at Stephan. What happened next was hysterical.

All of his clothes ripped off leaving him in his boxers. Bright pink ones I might add. Everyone on the room burst into laughter. I even cracked a smile despite my mood.

He cursed and grabbed Jane dragging her out. I didn't even notice that it was night. I followed him, stabbed hand and all.

He rushed into the boys bathroom. Heh, like that would help. I ran in behind him. Tyler Crowley was just finishing his business. He looked at me, yelped and ran out the door.

If I wasn't chasing a betrayer and her master I would of been on the floor in fits of giggles. Stephan threw Jane out the window. I didn't exaggerate when I said threw.

I heard the slosh of the mud as she fell on the grass. I just noticed that it was also raining. I tried to slash Stephan with the knife stuck in my hand, but to no avail. He slipped out the small window and by the time I looked out of it, he was no where to be seen, covered by the pelting rain.

I sighed and walked out. I didn't feel made anymore and I got my feeling back just before I opened the door to Jacob's place. I fell with a loud THUMP! onto the floor. I forgot I had broken bones...and a knife sticking out of my hand.

There was the shuffling of feet as the door flew open and hit me smack in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Oops sorry!" Jacob apologized.

"Great now I have a headache." I sighed, rubbing it with my good hand, which happens to be my stabbed one.

"So how are you doing?" he asked as he carried me, bridal style.

"A got a headache - thanks a lot-, a knife in my good hand, a broken arm and legs and bruises on my body. What do _you _think?" I scowled.

He laughed. "I guess it was a dumb question,"

"Uh duh!" I scoffed.

We were now walking into the living room.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried as she took in my appearance.

"I'm fine," I sighed. "Just sleepy."

"You should go to a hospital," Edward said. He looked worried, hurt, curious and...envy?There was a crease on his perfect face...Wait, perfect? Yeah right...

"Nah, they'll ask question about what happened...wait a sec. How could I forget!" I mentally slapped myself.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I should tell Aro!" I yelled.

"Then tell him!" Seth bounced up and down.

"My hands," I rose an eyebrow.

"Right!" yelled Embry as he stood up to take my phone. He looked at the list and found Aro. He called him and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Aro asked. He probably didn't even look at the ID.

"Hey it's Bella I need to-," I started.

"You were thrown from the Volturi. You should of deleted this number," he stated seriously.

"No! This is urgent-" I got cut off.

"You were supposed to-," he said.

"Hey! Listen to me!" I said in my commanding voice. Even Aro didn't complain when I used it.

He didn't interrupt so I began. "Stephan, Jane, Brittany and a girl from my school are working together! They are going to try to overthrow you!"

"What? Stephan makes sense. But Jane? She was right here! Brittany is in a coma and a girl from your school?" he asked confused.

"But Jane was here! You mean she just came right now? Brittany got some medicine and the girl from the school thinks I stole her 'boyfriend'." I rolled my eyes.

"No I mean Jane was here next to me the whole time! She's guarding. Wait- she just left for a break. Brittany waking up is normal, but she just woke up! The girl in your school make sense. Jealously is understandable. Greater when the boy doesn't like you." he said.

"What! But she was right here! Brittany woke up because of Stephan and what do _you _know about a girl's heart?" I asked weirded out.

"No! She was right here! And, and it's none of your business!" he shut the phone and the line went dead.

"Great..." I hissed.

"What happened?" asked Jacob. I was still in his arms.

"Aro said Jane was right next to him the whole time..." I sighed.

"How's that possible?" asked Quil. Jacob started walking to his bed and everyone followed.

"Evil twin perhaps?" asked Paul.

"No way! That is so cliche!" stated Embry.

"Then how is it..." trailed Sam.

"I don't know, but I will find out," I said, determination blazing in me.

"With broken bones and a bruised body?" asked Jacob as he laid me down.

"Fine. When I heal," I sighed.

"I still can't believe you can moved," mumbled Jacob.

"Um, can someone tell us what's happening?" asked Jasper.

The Cullens and Hales looked confused.

"I thought you guys would of told them..." I looked at the gang.

"No, we aren't in the position to do so," Sam smiled.

I was touched that they did this for me.

"Oh, okay..." I grinned.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! Right. Yeah. Okay. So, you know the part of me getting beaten and stuff so, I came here to get away and found out Brittany's last boyfriend wanted to make her an assassin, but she got into a coma, so they used me instead and Jacob and the rest are supposed to be my enemies who kill so we fought them, and they stalked me here and Jane - that girl before is a betrayer, but they thought it was me, so I kicked out...so yeah..." I thought if that was all and smiled up to everyone.

The Cullens and Hales stared at me wide eyed.

"Is there a problem?" I winced and remembered my hand. "Beside my stabbed hand that is now bleeding?"

"We have to get you to a doctor! Hey! Your dad's a doctor right?" Jacob asked.

Alice nodded her head. "Bring her to him!" Jacob said.

"No!" I whined.

"Why not?" asked Jacob.

"I don't like needles." I pouted.

"Right, so assassins ready to kill her, sure she comes up for a battle. But needles on the other hand...she's so weird," Paul shook his head.

"No!" I stated and crossed my arms.

"But you have-," Quil started, but got cut off by Sam.

"Did you say we kill?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yes?" I said tilting me head. "Is it not true?"

"No way! We only steal stuff for ourselves! It's survival! We don't kill!" he shook his head.

"Oh. But Jane said...Jane..." I growled.

"Ugh! She's such a bitch!" groaned Paul.

"I know right!" agreed Quil.

"Yeah! I can't believe it! She was my friend. She taught me how to...oh yeah, that would be useful to get stuff," I thought about it, hoping it will get away from the hospital topic, but also thinking about it a little. She taught me how to flirt and that was useful to get guys on you side.

"Yeah, I know she- Hey! Don't change the subject!" Jacob accused.

"I wasn't doing that," I made a eyes wide in a too innocent expression.

"You were too!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nah uh!" I argued.

"Yeah!" he crossed his arms.

"Nah!" I did the same, but it hurt...a lot.

"Yeah!" he shouted.

"Nah!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yea-," he got cut off.

"Isn't she doing it again?" Sam pointed out.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Embry, get her in the car!" Jacob commanded.

"Uh-oh," I breathed. I was scared. My eyes were wide as saucers when everyone loomed around my bed.

**Okay! That's it! You guys are lucky! I haven't read any fanfiction today! Hope you liked it! I haven't showered yet...Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

**~Rose~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Plans and movies

**Hi! Ok so I can't find anything that sparks any interest. Sighs. Anyways...yeah. I just noticed that Jared was put in the thingy...so pretend that he is not at the base and is with them. Yeah...**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 9: Plans and movies  
**

Oh boy...I searched around for an excuse. My eyes dart everywhere. Then I spotted it.

"Hey! What's that?" I asked.

I pointed to a piece of paper on the ground.

"Jane must of dropped it," mumbled Jacob.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"I can't read this..." he shook his head. "You?" he gives it to me.

I take the paper and look at it. It has different kinds of symbols on it.

"Uh huh," I smile.

"Well, what is it?" asked Paul impatiently.

"Ingredients for an instant healing potion," I smiled. I read it bottom part and it faulted. "Aww man," You need to inject it into your body.

"What? asked Sam.

"Needle..." I sighed.

"Suck it up! What do we need?" asked Jacob. "I don't want you to be like this forever."

"Um. We would need to infiltrate the Volturi," I smiled sheepishly. (A/N I don't remember if I wrote it but lets just say all the herbs used are in a special place in the Volturi...place)

"Great." muttered Embry.

"You mean great! This will be so fun!" cheered Paul.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well if you are going to infiltrate them, you have to go by daylight," I smiled devilishly.

"What?" asked a bemused Quil.

"Yeah, they expect people to come by night, they actually just train all day and go out at night...and sleep...well I'm not sure..." I pondered.

"Where do we have to go?" asked Jared.

"Ok first you get to this tunnel in the ground and get to an elevator, then you press number five; that's my room. You get to my closet and press into a keypad...," I took a big breath. "11867296032855. After that, you're in the garden, but be careful, there are other doors that connect to it.

Everyone looked confused. I cocked my head to the side.

"What number?" Jacob asked.

"11-86-72-96-03-28-55," I said.

"Um...that's" Quil trailed off.

"Fine I'll write it down," I sighed. I got a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"Alright. Guys lets go, Cullen and Hales stay with Bella," Jacob commanded. I just noticed that it was already 8pm.

"Um...what are you talking about?" asked a shaken Alice.

"I guess I should explain..." I sighed.

"You better!" growled Rose.

"Yeah, guys go! Now!" I said to the Tribe. They scrambled around and found their weapons.

"Wait, Jacob?" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If anyone finds you and they are my friends, tell them why you're there and if you need a password it is 'I've been expecting you,'" I said.

"Okay...?" Jacob said. We all said our goodbye and they started out the door.

After a minute or two, Emmett broke the silence.

"Now explain," he commanded.

"Okay, okay fine," I put my hands up. Which I must say, hurt.

"Okay. So, apparently my mum and Aro - my ex-master - were dating and Aro wanted her to be an assassin, but she got into a coma and he found about me and then he called me and I trained with him and Jacob's team is supposed to be my enemies, but we turned to allies, because of Stephan - the dude before - and his friend. BUT he thought I told Stephan and his friend about the base and they kicked me out. After that Brittany woke up blah blah blah. The End," I said quickly.

They all looked surprised.

"Cool, Bellsy is an assassin," breathed Emmett.

Rose smacked the back of his head. "This is sad! You never had a normal life?" Rose asked.

Alice gasped. "You never went shopping? You never got a boyfriend? You never had FRIENDS?" she said.

"Er...no?" I was scared of her reaction. And that's coming from me. An assassin.

He eyes went wide and my mouth went agape. She clenched her teeth and I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears.

"How dare she! That Brittany is going to pay!" she screamed.

"How though?" Jasper asked.

I smiled.

"I know a way. I bet she's an idiot enough to do this." I smiled evilly.

"What?" asked Rose.

"You'll see..." I smiled.

I took my phone and dialed the number I've hated since forever.

"Hello?" a voice growled from the other end.

"Brittany? Yeah, I think I would want to go with you. I don't want to put my friends in danger. But I want you to tell them first. I don't like secrets. I won't ever see them anyways," I smiled.

Brittany was silent for a while. Thinking I suppose.

"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow morning," and with that the phone cut off.

"Wow she is dumb," I mumbled to the phone.

"What are you doing!" asked Alice exasperated.

"Get me a recorder." I just said.

Emmett looked around and got me one.

"Not the musical instrument Emmett, the one that records things on it so you can play it back," I sighed.

"Oh...here," he got one out of his pocket.

"Why do you...never mind," I sighed.

"Well, what now?" asked Alice.

I looked at Edward who sat there quietly. He was staring at me. He didn't look away, so I did, blushing.

"Erm. Movies?" I asked.

"Yeah! Wait. We should go to our dorm." Alice stated.

"Okay. Emmett and Jasper in front in case of problems. Me and Alice will be in the middle for backup and Edward carry Bella at the back." Rosalie said and looked at Alice with 'a look'.

"Okay!" Emmett boomed.

Everyone started for the door. Alice winked at me. Oh. Now I got it. Sheesh, I'm in a crisis and that girl and still think of dating.

Edward walked towards we and carried me bridal style like I didn't weigh anything. He made sure to be very careful like with one touch I would break. He covered me with a blanket and we ventured outside.

I pretended to be asleep and Emmett would boom once in a while, "Nothing to see here folks, go back to your dorms,"

I wonder what they would think. Two guys in front of two girls and a guy holding a unconscious girl. Maybe they would think I'm dead...

I didn't have any more time to think since I was suddenly put down on a couch.

"Yay! We can have popcorn, soft drinks and paint our nails!" squealed Alice.

"We are not painting our nails Ally," Jasper said.

"Of course not! It would look hideous!" Alice made a face.

"I think it would look good on me. Maybe some black nail polish and then two coats of clear nail polish...," Emmett said looking at his nails.

"No! I don't want to waste my nail polish!" Alice said and Rosalie whacked Emmett's head. I chuckled.

"What should we watch?" I asked to stop their bickering.

"We should watch Confessions of a shopaholic!" squealed Alice.

"No! I want to watch My babysitter's a vampire!" argued Rose.

"No! Confessions of a shopaholic is much better than that!" whined Alice.

"Nah-uh! It's cool. It has more action!" Rose insisted.

"NO! Confessions-," Alice got cut off.

"We should watch Bambi!" Emmett grinned.

Everyone's eyes snapped to him.

"Huh?" Rose and Alice said.

"Dude..." Jasper put an arm on his shoulder, bowing his shaking head.

That started a new conversation on Confessions on a shopaholic vs My Babysitter's a vampire vs Bambi.

We ended watching Twilight. A movie about vampires with one that likes shopping and has animals in them.

During the movie we had popcorn with butter and coke. We also painted our nails. Well Alice captured me and painted mine blue.

In the middle of it the boys started to fall asleep.

"Psst, Bella!" Alice whispered from the floor.

I took my eyes off the screen and looked at her.

She was next to Rosalie and they were both holding beauty products.

"Emmett wanted his nails painted, so lets paint them. And why stop at nails?" she smiled devilishly.

"And why stop at Emmett?" Rosalie added.

I felt my face turn into a huge grin.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm making this up on the way and I need to find something to read...Anyways hope you liked it! What will happen to the boys? -smiles evilly- (Nah, I'm not good with this make up stuff, it might not be good)**

**~Rose~**


	10. Chapter 10 : Monday Morning

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 10: Monday Morning**

I woke up to a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" a high pitched sound came from Rose's and Alice's bathroom. I crawled my way to the bathroom while the rest were stirring slight to the sound. Man, they are heavy sleepers.

Rose...Emmett...Jasper...Edward...it must be Alice. Not like I would of thought it was any of the guys...besides Emmett.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said sleepily when I got to the door.

"I have bags under my eyes! Bags are suppose to be cute accessories! Not _this_!" she pointed to her eyes. She was already dressed.

"Who cares? Put make up on," I suggested.

"But it won't make them go away!" she moaned.

"Well-," I was cut off by another higher pitched scream and bursts of laughter.

"I guess the guys are up," I said smugly.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Alice squealed while she to dragged me along the floor.

I went in and the scene made me laugh. I sat crossed legged next to the couch.

Emmett was running around like a his pants were on fire, wearing a brown, long, wavy, layered wig. His wig had it's fringe to the side with the rest cascaded down his back. We put on purple eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, peach blush, foundation and baby pink lipstick. We also painted his nails bright red.

Jasper had a long curly blonde wig with the fringe angled to the side. He had pink blush, red lipstick, blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. His nails were blue to match his eye shadow.

Edward was wearing a long straight bronze wig with curls at the end. He had a straight fringe that curled a bit at the end. He had peach lipstick, yellow eyeshadow, foundation and mascara. We put on him purple nail polish.

"I'm guessing Emmett screamed," laughed Alice.

"Yup," Rose said sitting on the couch with an amused look.

The rest were on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Don't worry Emmett! You look gorgeous," Alice shouted through the commotion.

"No I don't I look _hideous_," he screeched.

"Emmy, you haven't even seen yourself yet," snickered Rosalie.

"Oh," he stopped and blinked twice.

"I'll go get a mirror!" Alice squealed and dashed out of the room and came back with a hand mirror.

She handed it to Emmett and he looked at himself.

"Ohh, hello beau-ti-ful!" he purred at himself with twirled the hair on his wig.

This created more fits of laughter.

"C'mon don't deny it, I look a-m-a-zing!" he flicked his hair with batting his eyelashes at himself.

"Y-yeah right!" I said through my laughter.

"Don't be jealous sweetie. You won't be as pretty as I, but you can see all the eye candy for free," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Jazzy! We've got half an hour until school!" Alice sang. (A/N I'm not sure what date it is supposed to be, but pretend it is Monday.)

Everyone stopped laughing, but the girls we hiding their smiles.

"WHAT?" all the guys exclaimed.

"Hey, what about me? What am I suppose to tell the principal? I was away for weeks!" I groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll tell them that you went on a vacation with your great aunt that you only see once every three years," Rose said, smiling at me.

"Hey! What about us? What are we suppose to do?" asked a panicked Jasper. Huh, that was new.

We just ignored them.

"Do you think Jacob is okay?" I asked, worried.

"Oh yeah!" Alice said and smacked her forehead. "Brittany is coming, right?"

"Yeah, I thought Jacob could of been here to protect Bella or something by now..." Rose sighed.

"Let's-," Edward cut me off.

"Guys!" he groaned.

I cracked a smile, but I continued.

"As I was saying. Let's call them...wait no. That might reveal their cover, but..." I pondered. Just then, the phone rang.

Alice twirled over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked in a chipper voice.

She listened intently on the other person on the phone.

"Really?" she asked her eyebrows furrowed.

She listened nodding her head.

"It's mascara," she said she said, looking at the wall in front of her.

"Ah-hah...yup...hmmm...no...drop cloth technique...Bobbi Brown and MAC...eyeliner...no, it's okay. Alright! Bella?" she turned to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's 'the date?'? she asked and did air quotes on the date.

"Isn't it...oh...wait...the chocolate mousse day," I smiled.

"Okay. Chocolate mousse day," Alice said into the phone. She laughed seconds later. "Okay, bye!"

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems your friends gave them a quiz about make up, but in the end, they just needed your answer." she laughed.

I smirked. Classic Heidi.

"Speaking of make up, Alice, how about putting yours on," I nodded my head towards her face.

Alice shrieked and ran to the bathroom.

"Guys you've got twenty minutes," Rose said holding up her phone. She stood up and went to her room.

The guys groaned.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked desperately.

"I don't know about you, but I am liking the new look! It's totally me!" Emmett strutted around the room.

"Shouldn't Alice know how to take this off?" Edward questioned.

Jasper's head shot up. "Alice!" he called.

"Yes?" Alice came into the room, make up and everything.

"Do you know how to get this make up off?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but why would I tell you? It would totally ruin my work!" she said stubbornly.

"Okay, but do you really want the whole school to see me, knowing I'm your boyfriend?" he tilted his head.

"You're right...ROSE!" Alice called, dragging Jasper into the bathroom.

"Emmett!" Rose called.

"Com-ing!" he chimed and walked to the room, posing occasionally.

"Hey! How about me?" Edward yelled.

"What about you?" Rose said as her head poked out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he pointed to his face.

"Not my problem," she rolled her eyes and went back in. He groaned.

"Take me to my room." I told Edward.

"Why?" he arched an eyebrow.

"You want that off right?" I nodded to his face and nails.

"Alright..." he responded.

He carried me bridal style to my ruin room. I unlocked the door with a key I had in my pocket.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a mess." I sighed and looked around. "A-hah!" I spotted my bag.

"Get me my bag." I said.

He walked over and got it. I found a disposable video recorder, took it out and took out a mixture that I created when my mum was still alive. She was in one of her 'phases' and tried doing make up. It didn't work out though. She tried on me and next thing I knew it, I had eyeshadow on my cheeks, blush on my mouth, mascara around my eyes and eyeliner around my lips. Not a pretty picture. So I started reading up things that would remove make up. I mixed some stuff together and here it is. It removes make up in an instant and that includes nail polish.

I took a tissue from a packet, sprayed the purplish-blue mixture on it and turned to Edward. "Close you eyes." I commanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," I exhaled.

He did as told and I started with the wig. I took it off and began to wipe his face.

"Annnd, done." I said and he opened his eyes. "Now for your nails,"

I took another tissue, sprayed it and wiped his nails. Three minutes later, he was make up free.

"Thanks..." Edward said.

"Don't thank me. Rose took a photo and sent it to your mum," I snickered.

"What?" his jaw dropped.

I smirked. "You guys were asleep long enough,"

He groaned and took me to the couch. Jasper and Emmett were still in the bathroom. I put the tissue packet and mixture on the table.

"Now go before it's too late. You don't want to wear the same thing as yesterday do you?" I smiled.

"Yeah..." he ran his hand through his hair for a bit and then mumbled a quick 'bye', leaving me alone with the noise in the bathroom.

"No! Stay still Emmett! You're spilling it!" Alice screeched.

"Ahhhh! Emmett the mascara!" Rose squealed.

"Emmett, calm down," Jasper was trying to soothe everybody.

There were bangs and glass smashing.

"Noooo! That cost a lot!" Alice cried.

I checked the wall clock.

"Um, guys? You've got 2 minutes," I called.

"WHAT!" screamed Alice. "Rose! Time to go!"

"Hey! How about us?" yelled Emmett.

"We're going to be late!" Alice shrieked and ran out the door, Rose hot on her heels.

The guys came out groaning. And I burst out laughing.

They looked like me when my mum had that 'phase'.

Jasper glared at me.

"Where's Eddie?" asked Emmett. "Is he going to class with make up on?"

"Nah, he went to change makeup less," I responded, turning on the T.V.

"How'd he take off his make up," asked a puzzled Jasper.

"I have something..." I chimed.

"Where is it?" asked Jasper. He looked desperate.

"Come here," I smiled.

He practically ran to me.

"Sit," I commanded.

He did so. Emmett walked slowly to us.

I sprayed the stuff on a tissue and told Jasper to close his eyes.

I wiped the stuff off and did Emmett.

"Hmm...you're 10 minutes late..." I commented looking at the wall clock.

"Don't worry, you're a life saver," Jasper sighed.

"Don't mention it. I'm guessing you have spare clothes in their room...?" I nodded my head to Alice and Rose's room.

The both grinned sheepishly and ran to the room. They came back later with new clothes and shouted 'goodbye' rushing to their next class.

I sat there staring blankly at the T.V. Seven minutes into the show, the door burst open.

"Bella," a voice sneered.

"Hey~!" I called to Brittany and turned the T.V off.

"Right, now you come here!" she leered.

"Wait! My friends aren't back!" I whined.

"You listen to me! Here or not! You. Come." she growled.

"Okay, fine make a video for them!" I squealed.

"Alright," she huffed.

I got out a disposable video recorder I found in my bag.

"Annnnd, action!" I said. While I did this, I turned on the recorder in my pocket.

"Hello, I am taking Bella. I owe Stephan and Jane for saving my life. THE END!" she shouted and took the video recorder, smashing it to millions of pieces.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Now come!" she shouted and dragged me to the door.

"Hey Bella we found the-," Jacob said as he opened the door. He looked up and saw Brittany.

"Let go of her!" he snarled and punched her face.

She screamed and fell down, hitting her head on the door.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked and picked me up.

"Yeah, but are _you_ okay?" I asked.

His hair was disheveled, his shirt was torn, there was blood on it and scratches on his face.

"Yeah...well...Paul sort of got caught and we tried to save him but..." Jacob said.

"He what!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he couldn't keep quiet," Jacob said sheepishly.

"Now we would have to save him," I sighed.

I just noticed that the rest were piled around me.

"Where's the stuff?" I asked.

"Here," Jacob gave me a little jar of golden gooey stuff.

He sat me down to the couch and I opened the jar.

"I'm suppose to swallow this?" I asked incredulously.

"You swallow it?" Jacob arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." I looked at the stuff skeptically. "Oh wells," I mumble.

I get a handful and swallow it, slowly. It goes down my throat smoothly, melting in my mouth. It tastes like honey with a bit of mint.

"Eww." I complained.

"Well, it should work," Jarod said looking at me.

"I don't think it's-," I was cut off by my own scream.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" asked Jacob.

I couldn't answer. It feels like someone was doing surgery on me when I'm awake. Something cut through my flesh, to my bones and mends them, one by one. You could hear the cracking of my bones as they are forced into place. It feels like a thousand needles are in my heart.

"Maybe it's working?" asked Seth.

"It could be poison!" panicked Quil.

"What! But-," Embry said, alarmed.

"We'll just have to see." Sam said calmly.

**I would of wrote more, but I need to do my homework. And I'm lazy. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you like it, review?**

**I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter if you do! You have to ask for it though. **

**~Rose~**


	11. Chapter 11 : All healed

**Sighs. I knew no one would want a preview. Anyways, hope you like this! (Sorry to anyone who got another email on this chapter)  
**

**Chapter 11: All healed  
**

I woke up to a bright shining light. I shielded my eyes with my hand and groaned.

I heard whispers in another room. They were hushed and mostly sounded worried. Only two stayed calm.

I could see things better. I saw every dust particle. I saw where the wall was cracked a bit. I saw the colors of the rainbow in the sunlight. I could hear what the whispers in the other room were. I sat up quickly, quicker than I should of.

"Are you sure?" a voice whispered, shaking.

"Yes, it should be working," said a calm one.

"When is she going to wake up?" asked another.

"That I'm not sure." the calm one replied. At that everyone sighed. I heard all their breathes. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven.

Eleven people were on the other side. I stood up, my muscles and bones aching. I pushed the couch to stand up, but sent it flying towards the other side.

_What happened to me?_

There where gasps in the other room and the sound of shuffling feet.

I remembered that I ate that gooey stuff...I must of blacked out after.

I stared at my hands and then to the couch. I_ did _that_? No way..._

Eleven people came into the room.

"Bella!" one person squealed and jumped onto me. My hands quickly covered my ears. It sounded like she shouted in my ear.

"Oww..." I mumbled.

I looked down to see Alice clutched to my waist. I could only feel the faintest touch. She looked like she was clutching really hard though.

I looked up. The Cullens and Hales were wide eyed and looking at each other. Jacob was smiling. Seth was bouncing. Quil and Embry were beaming. Sam was looking proud. Jared looked relieved, and Paul looked looked excited.

"Bella, you okay?" asked Jacob.

"Uh duh!" I rolled my eyes.

He grinned and hugged me and a sobbing Alice.

_What happened? I black out, yes. Before that...oh yeah! Brittany!_

"What happened to Brittany?" I asked.

"She's tied up in Alice and Rosalie's room," Sam responded.

"Ok...how long was I out?" I asked.

"Three WHOLE days!" cried Alice.

"Wow. Anyone bothered to give Aro the message?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he's coming over today!" Paul cheered.

Alice froze, but I didn't think anything of it.

"And you're happy because..." I pressed.

"I get get to meet the guy who has a band of assassins, who knows what I can do to him?" he smiled evilly.

"Nothing," I said bluntly.

"Hey! Don't-" Paul was cut off.

"Ah! Look at the time! We have to go!" Alice laughed nervously and pushed her family and the Hales out.

I looked at the time. It was five. _What would they have at five...?_

"Well that was weird. Even for Alice." I commented.

"Something smells fishy," Quil narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm making fish," Seth exclaimed and rushed to the oven.

"Yeah!" the boys whooped and rushed towards the kitchen. I covered my ears again. _What happened to me?_

_Okay...Well, I guess I should push the couch back._ I walked over to the couch.

_Woah. Why am I so fast?_ My eyes widened. _Wait..._

I walked, well it was too fast to be called walking, but I walked over to the couch.

_Alright. Let's see..._

I held the bottom of the couch and lifted it up with ease. My eyes widened more and a grin was forming on my face. I ran this time and added to my already fastness, I got there in one second flat.

_Holy...Omg this is so cool!_

I put the couch down and thought about it. _Okay, so after I ate the stuff, this happened...so it must be the stuff! I am stronger, faster, I can see better, I can hear better, and now that I think about it...I could feel every crease on the leather couch and smell a strong fish smell._

I beamed. _I wonder how long this will last for? _I smiled as I skipped into the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Jacob who was scarfing down fish.

"You won't believe this, I-," a knock on the door cut me off.

"Hold that thought." Sam said as he got up to open the door.

"Hello Aro," he greeted. Everyone's heads looked to them.

I just sat down and took some fish, gobbling it down, I haven't eaten in 3 days after all.

"This way," I heard Sam say as the door to Alice's and Rose's bedroom opened.

"MMMhhhhhHhhhhhmmmm!" came a noise from inside.

"Okay, so this woman is working with Stephan correct?" he asked.

"Yes," responded Sam. "And Jane."

"That can't be," Aro growled. "Jane was with me the whole time! It must be Stephan who told her to say that,"

"But, it wasn't Bella i-," Sam complained.

"This doesn't change anything," Aro said in a this-is-final voice.

Sam sighed.

The door closed and heavy footsteps came out.

"Hey, Aro want some fish?" I asked looking at him.

"No, I am fine," he said in a hard voice.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged and continued eating.

He eventually left and we sat in quiet peace, eating...until now.

"Damn it! He came too early! I was going to ambush him!" Paul whined.

"Oh, wah, wah, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it!" I retorted.

He huffed and ate the last of his fish.

"Who's doing the dishes?" I asked.

"Not me." Jacob and Paul said quickly.

"Not a chance," Quil, Embry and Seth all said.

"Nope," Sam and Jared said.

"What?" I moaned.

"It's your fault for being slow," Paul sneered.

"Ok, what-ever," I put my hand in his direction and my face in the opposite.

"Well, we're going back to our dorm. See ya Bella," called Jacob.

"Bye, guys!" I yelled back as they were out the door already.

When they left I just noticed something. _When did we get fish?_

I shrugged and started on the dishes. It only took my one minute to do all of them since I have enhanced senses.

"What to do," I mumbled and walked around. I opened my door.

"Well, this is a start..." I sighed and started cleaning up.

I finally had the place cleaned up in an hour. It was an ordinary room with purple walls and weapons stabbed into the wall. The closet was empty, except for the money. My bathroom only had the sink, shower, toilet, bathtub and cupboard left.

Okay, I needed many things, so I wrote them down on a piece of paper I found.

- a bed

- a table

- a chair

- a chest of drawers,

- a rug (maybe)

- new clothes (Alice and Rose can help)

- mirror

- ointment

- books

- toiletries

- picture of mum

Well, that's all. I think I would go the day after tomorrow. It would be Saturday.

I walked to the couch and sat down.

I heard footsteps outside.

"You think he's gone?" Alice whispered.

"Shhhh! She might hear you!" hissed Rose.

_How would they know that?_

"Ummm...err...T-tanya won't hear me! Who cares if her boyfriend is gone! I think we did a good job ruining her life for trying to kill us!" Alice huffed.

_Oh, so that's what she meant._

The front door opened and in came 5 people.

"Hello!" I greeted them.

"Hey, Bella! How you feeling?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"You sure?" asked Alice.

"Yep!" I smiled.

"Okay, then I need you to help me on my homework," she said seriously.

"Um...okay?" I responded.

"Good luck," Jasper smirked. "You will need it,"

Nobody knew this, but I am actually pretty smart.

After about two hours of trying to teach Alice 20 problems, we finally did it.

"Finally!" I sighed and jumped onto Alice's bed.

"Let's go to dinner to celebrate!" Alice screeched.

I groaned as I got up and followed her out.

"We finished!" Alice shrieked. "Now we're going to dinner!"

"Woooooo!" Emmett yelled as we went out.

We went to McDonald's. Apparently, Alice is obsessed with it.

"The chips are just so yummy!" she squealed when I asked her why she like it so much.

"Won't she get fat?" I whispered to Rose when we got our food.

Alice got 5 large chips, coke and chicken nuggets.

"Don't worry, shopping helps her even it out," Rose snickered.

_How could such a small body fit so much food?_

When we finished, it was 10.

"We should go," sighed Jasper.

"Aww, but I wanted a movie night!" Alice pouted.

"Sorry!" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" boomed Emmett.

"Later," Edward said.

We all went to our dorm afterwards.

"Well, I'm going to get a bath," I called and closed the door to my room. I opened it again.

"Actually, I need clothes and a towel." I said sheepishly. Alice and Rose were just outside their door.

"Already on it!" Alice smiled as she finished texting something.

Someone knocked on the door five minutes later.

Alice opened and grinned. She and Rose shared a look.

Edward came in.

"Here," he said and he shoved clothes in front of her.

"Don't give them to me, give them to Bella," she smiled as she pointed to me, who was now on the couch.

He walked over to me and gave me the clothes. I looked at him questioningly.

"Alice told me to give you some clothes to wear," he explained.

"Ok, I got that part, but why are there a hoodie and jeans?" I asked.

"You don't have any clothes to wear tomorrow morning right?" he asked.

"Well...yeah..." I mumbled.

"Alice and Rose thought that you wouldn't want to wear their clothes so they told me to give you mine," he said.

"Ok..." I looked over to Rose and Alice. They were both smiling angelically, well, Alice's looked forced. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he half smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

I smiled at him again and walked into my bathroom.

I went to shower and used the shampoo and conditioner Rose threw me before. It smelt like...well...roses.

I finished showering and got out, glad to not be sore anymore. I dried myself off with Alice's fluffy purple towel, and threw on the clothes.

It was a plain black t-shirt that was a bit too big and sweatpants that were big too, so I had to tie the string at my waist the tightest it can go and roll the pants up. I walked into my empty room.

The shirt and pants smelt just like him...I snuggled into his shirt and buried my nose in it.

I only noticed what I was doing when there were two sniggers at the door.

I looked at the door and blushed profusely. Alice was giggling and Rose had her hand over her mouth.

"Um..." I was still blushing.

"Yes, what do we say to our best friend who was sniffing my brother's clothing?" Alice giggled harder and Rose chuckled.

I would of been surprised of when she said we were best friends, but I was too embarrassed.

"Oh, stop it Ally!" Rose tittered. "You're embarrassing her. Just forget about it."

"No!" laughed Alice. "We could use this to blackmail her!"

My eyes widened.

"Good idea! That's my Ally!" Rose high-fived her.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" I stammered.

"Oh nothing," Alice said with a devilish smile on her lips.

I was suddenly very, very scared.

"Come sleep with us," Alice beckoned.

"Yes, join us," Rose agreed.

"Join us, join us," they chanted and moved closer. I moved backwards slowly, until my back hit the wall.

The moonlight outside made their eyes glow and shadows on their faces. I was scared shitless.

How is it that I, an assassin who kills, who moves during the night, who wields deadly weapons is scared of two girls?

Maybe it is because I never had to kill one, maybe not.

I almost screamed as the lunged at me and grabbed my arms and legs. My wet hair dripped on the floor.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The door of their room banged open and they placed me on Alice's bed.

"Good-night Bel-la," they said simultaneously in singsong voices with the same scary expression.

"G-goodnight," I stuttered, my eyes wide with fear.

I crawled under the sheets of the bed, relishing in the warm blankets. I watched as they both crawled on Rose's bed and got under.

I was totally freaked out. What the hell was that?

I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. I felt someone watching me. I looked to see both Alice and Rose on Rose's bed staring at me.

"G-good morning," I mumbled.

"Good-morning Bel-la," they said like yesterday.

I gave a curt nod and practically ran out the door. As I said before. Creepy!

I closed the door and locked it. I just noticed. I'm not fast anymore. It must last only a day. I put on the hoodie and jeans that Edward gave me.

The sleeves were long and the hoodie itself was kind of big, but it was warm. The jeans were long and went over my shoes and I had to find a belt out of my bag. I didn't want to go back to Alice's and Rose's room. I checked my phone. It was 8:06.

I went out to get breakfast and found Alice and Rose on the couch eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Alice in her usual chipper self.

I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled.

She and Rose looked and each other, smiling brightly.

"Okay! It's in the microwave!" Alice smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned and walked to the microwave.

"By the way, you look cute," Rose said.

"Uh...thanks," I blushed.

"Yes, I agree!" Alice said seriously. "Girls look cute in boy's clothes, even though they're big."

I took out the eggs and bacon and took a spoon.

"Well, you _are_ coming to school right?" Alice mentioned.

"I am?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I plopped onto the couch.

"Yes," Rose stated.

"Okay...well I don't have my text books. They got ruined..." I sighed.

"Don't worry, just say that you forgot them," Alice said with a mouthful of eggs in her mouth.

"Okay...," I shrugged.

We just finished breakfast when there was a bang on the door. It was now 8:32.

"Come in!" Alice shouted as she washed the dishes. Rose just finished 3 more dishes of breakfast.

"Smells good," Emmett bellowed.

"Thanks," Rose smiled.

Emmett rushed over to the piping hot food.

"Hot! Hot!" he cried as the steaming food went in to his mouth.

"Wait until it cools down!" Rosalie smacked the back of his head, which made him spit is food back onto the plate.

He shrugged as ate it again.

"Ew! Gross!" Alice shrieked, covering her eyes.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asked and stood up, showing his chewed up food in his mouth to her face.

"Ew! Ew!" she squealed.

"Emmett stop it," Jasper interrupted from behind us.

"Fine," he huffed and sat back down, chewing his food slowly.

"Thanks for the breakfast, sis," Jasper smiled and sat down.

Edward was right behind him.

His eyes widened as he saw me in his clothes. I blushed and playing with the hem of his hoodie.

"Earth to Edward!" Alice waved a hand in front of his face.

He didn't budge.

"Hey!" she shouted into his ear.

He jumped and looked around. Rose and Alice were smiling, and Jasper and Emmett were snickering.

He looked back to me.

"Um...Good morning," I smiled shyly.

"Morning," he smiled and sat down to eat.

"Hey! You didn't greet me!" Emmett whined.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, Emmett, Jasper," I greeted.

"Morning!" Emmett shouted, spraying food everywhere.

Rose smacked him again and went to get a tissue to wipe the mess.

Jasper just nodded at me.

When they finished, we went to get to class. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Lauren and Tanya are in my next class," I responded.

"Ooooh, the attack of the bitches," Emmett mocked.

Rose smacked him again.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Don't listen to him, or those girls for that matter," Alice smiled.

I nodded and went to head off to class.

When I got to class, everyone's eyes were on me. I sighed and took a seat at the back.

"Did you hear?" a girl whispered. "When Bella wasn't at school it was because she was screwing guys all day."

"Yeah, yeah!" another boy whispered.

"You think it's true?" asked another girl.

"Yeah, she lives with the Cullen and Hales girl. Who knows what she does with their brothers!" the first girl said.

"You think-" I cut the second girl off.

"You know I can hear you right?" I asked them loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Um..." the first girl said.

"Well, would you like to go out sometime?" asked the boy.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Maybe it's cuz you don't know me. I'm Tyler Crowley-," I cut him off.

"I don't care who you are, I am NOT going out with you," I said.

"Then go out with me! I'm Eric Yorkie-," I cut him off too.

"I said," I took a big breath. "I DON"T CARE,"

Everyone looked at me stunned. I sighed. This will be a looooong day.

When Lauren and Tanya came in, I glared at their smug smiles.

In every class the Cullens and Hales and the Tribe sat next to me while we glared at the bitches. Even Edward did it. I guess of course that would happen when the girls were trying to kill your family and best friends.

This happened until lunch.

I sat with Jacob and the rest.

"So, what's up?" asked Jacob.

"The sky. Duh," I said it like it was obvious.

He rolled his eyes. "I meant is anything new?"

"Yeah, rumors, rumors and more rumors." I said.

"That is _not_ new," Paul scoffed.

"It is to me," I pouted.

"Well, she wasn't in school most of the time," Sam defended me.

"Are you defending her?" Embry gasped.

"No way!" Quil exclaimed.

"It's only natural." Sam went back to eating his burger.

"So why are you wearing Cullen's clothes?" Jacob smiled.

"Have you _seen _my wardrobe? At _all_?" I asked.

"Right...," Jacob grinned.

I was nibbling on sushi when Tanya said a little too loudly, "Hey look! It's Bella with her _boys_,"

Her cronies starting giggling and Tanya sent me a smug smile.

"Are you talking about yourself?" I said.

"What the f*** are you talking about?" she screeched.

"See! You said...that word...and anyways, no swearing in school!" I said in a stern voice, pointing my finger at her.

They huffed and walked away.

I smiled in success. I ate my sushi and went to class.

I sat next to Edward and we were watching a movie or something. When the lights turned off, I couldn't think about anything but Edward.

I looked at him in the corner of my eye. I felt like...like I _needed _to touch him. There was like...electricity flowing through us.

I crossed my hands on the table and balled them into fists.

He was in the same position as I was. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

I blushed and put my hands down to my sides. I tried to focus on the movie, but I couldn't.

Just when I almost got my mind off of him, his hand bumped into mine. I went rigid and he intertwined our fingers. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was smiling a crooked smile.

I blushed and looked down at our hands. He squeezed mine gently. I tried to focus on the movie, but it wasn't working.

After a while, the movie ended and the lights were turned back on.

"Well, that was interesting," Edward commented and smirked at me. He was still holding my hand.

"Um...yeah," I said. I didn't really know what it was about. "I need to get to class..."

"We have the same class," Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Right...ummm..." I jerked my hand from his. "Bye!" I rushed out of the room and of course my old clumsy self had to come back and trip me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

Instead, when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward chuckling. One of his arms held all my books and I fell into his other, onto his chest.

"Um...thanks," I blushed and looked down.

"No problem," he smiled.

I stood up and he handed me my books.

We walked to gym together and I changed into my shirt and shorts.

I came out and we were playing volleyball.

Weird enough, it was the Cullens, Hales, me and some other people versus Tanya, her clones and some other people.

"Alright! Start!" the whistle blew.

Their team and ours hit it back and forth. Tanya and her group always tried to hit me. Once it just narrowly missed me by an inch.

We served and Tanya spiked it towards me, aiming for my face. I hit it up and spiked it right in her face.

Some funny was that it was like a domino effect. I hit Tanya, she fell back and bumped into Lauren, she fell back and bumped into a boy and it kept on going on. In ten seconds, everyone on the other team were on the ground and the people on my team were laughing.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Coach said. "Everyone have a break,"

I smiled at my work. We all sat at the bleachers.

"Bella, that was great!" Alice squealed.

I laughed and high-fived her.

"Hey Alice, I was thinking, can we go shopping tomorrow? I need new stuff for my room," I questioned.

"Ohmigosh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Rose! You have to come too! Yes! We could go to Abercrombie and Fitch. And we could get a new couch, or a new rug! Yes!" Alice shrieked.

That was pretty much what happened for the next few minutes. Talking about the shopping trip.

We all walked to the dorm after we changed. When we got inside, Alice said, "Okay, we have no school! What do you want to do?"

"Ooooh! How about we cook?" asked Alice.

"Well-," I was cut off.

"Yeah! We have ingredients! Let's go!" Alice tugged on mine and Alice's hands.

"Well, I'm watching T.V.," Emmett said and flopped down on the couch with the rest of the guys.

"What do you want to make?" asked Alice.

"I know! We have strawberries! Strawberry cake!" she squealed.

"Ally! Calm down!" Rose said.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok, ok, ok." Alice chimed.

"Ally!" I whined.

"Sorry! I'm just so hyped for the SHOPPING TRIP!" she screamed.

"It's tomorrow. Today, we are making cake," I said very slowly.

"O-k," Alice sang.

There was silence for a moment.

"Anyone know how to bake a cake?" asked Alice.

Rose hit her palm to her forehead and I sighed.

"I do," me and Rose said together.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

"Okay, let's get all the ingredients," I exhaled and walked to get them.

After a while of shoving, opening, cleaning and pushing, we finally got everything we needed.

"Ok, so we need to put this in the bowl..." Rose commanded Alice.

After spilling flour, dropping an egg and smearing butter on the floor, Alice eventually got everything in.

"Ok, I'll mix it." I shook my head. Alice's strong point is _not _cooking.

I mixed everything until it was smooth and put it in a cake pan.

While I did this, Rose was making the icing and chopping the strawberries in half. Alice, just sat on the table watching with a giant smile on her face.

We all waited for the cake to be done and sat on the couch with the boys.

"Is the cake done yet?" asked a _very_ exited Emmett.

"No, Emmett," Rose rolled her eyes.

"So what are we buying?" asked a bouncing Alice.

"A bed, table, chair, clothes-," Alice screamed.

"Yay! I get to buy you a WHOLE NEW WARDROBE!" Alice shouted.

"You don't know what you just yourself into," snickered Jasper.

"What? It isn't that bad, is it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh, no. It's worse!" Edward laughed.

"Hey!" Alice pouted. "It's not my fault that you don't have any stamina."

"I have stamina! Lot's of it! Just not for shopping," Emmett bellowed.

I looked at the time.

"Cake's done," I mumbled and got up, Alice and Rose following me.

I got the fluffy cake out with oven mittens and put it on the cool rack. I let it cool for a bit before I cut it in half.

Rose took the strawberries, put in on one of the cake halves and covered it with cream. In the end, we topped it up with the icing and a circle of strawberries.

"Cake's done!" Alice chirped.

"Yes!" Emmett cried and came over.

I slice it into six pieces and gave everyone one piece.

"Mmmhh! Best cake EVER!" Emmett yelled with a mouthful of cake.

"Close your mouth!" Rose smacked him.

"Oww," he rubbed his head. "I lost brain cells!"

"Don't worry, you'll get them back," Alice chimed.

"I doubt that," Jasper scoffed.

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

When we finished, it was 7pm.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Sleep! We have to wake up early!" Alice commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." everyone said.

The boys were at the door when Alice stopped them.

"Wait!" she called. "Bella needs clothes!"

"On it," Emmett said and he and Jasper grabbed Edward, running.

"What was _that _all about? I asked.

"Nothing!" Alice and Rose said simultaneously.

I shrugged it off and sat down on the couch.

Two minutes later, the boys came back.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett yelled. He and the other boys were in boxers and shirts.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I wanted to sleep here for the night." he smiled.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"What if we don't wake up on time?" asked Jasper.

"Point taken," Alice smiled devilishly.

Alice took the clothes out of Edward's hands and shoved them to me, and pushed me into my room.

_Ok...well that was weird..._

I stripped and stepped into the shower.

After drying my hair and putting my clothes on, I stepped out of my room. I was wearing boxer shorts and a large green shirt.

Everyone was on the couch.

"Bella's done!" Alice chirped.

"Well, we're going to bed!" Rose said.

"Jasper and Emmett are sleeping with us, and you don't have a bed, so you will have to sleep on the couch. So, go, go, go!" Alice commanded and pushed us onto the couch.

I stumbled and almost fell, but Edward caught me.

"Um...thanks," I mumbled and got up.

"No problem," he smiled.

I looked back, but everyone was gone.

"So..." I trailed off.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want," Edward murmured.

"No! No! I can't let you sleep on the floor. And I bet you won't let me either. So...I'll just sleep on this end of the couch." I said.

I plopped onto one end while Edward got on the other.

"Goodnight Bella," he said.

"Night," I muttered.

I couldn't sleep for a while. My thoughts always trailed off to the bronze haired boy next to me.

I sighed inwardly and stopped trying to think of something else.

Edward. His bronze hair that makes me want to run my hands through it. His crooked smiled that makes my heart race. His green eyes that make me get lost looking in them.

_What do I think of him? Do I think him of a friend? Yes. Do I think more of him? I...I don't think so. But why do I feel nervous about him? Maybe because he's a player and I don't want to be one of his conquests. Yes, that must be it. Would I be nervous about Emmett if he wasn't Rose's boyfriend? Of course. It must be a Cullen thing..._

With that thought, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up groggily. I blinked back the sleep from my eyes.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Edward's sleeping face.

I looked at our position. I was sitting on his lap, my face on the crook of his neck and one of my hands entwined in his.

I moved backwards quickly, but his hand got tighter on mine.

_How did we get into the middle of the couch? And in that position?_

I blushed thinking about it. I tried to jerk my hand out of his, but it didn't work.

_What? He isn't awake is he? No, no, no. He must be doing it unconsciously._

I looked behind me at Alice's and Rose's bedroom door.

_Don't come out, don't come out!_

Edward pulled me towards him and we were in the same position again, but this time, his other arm was around my waist.

I blushed harder.

_Don't come out, don't-_

The sound of the door opening broke me out of my pleading thoughts.

_God must hate me._

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly despite my pounding heart.

I heard a muffled squeal.

"Look!" Alice whisper shouted towards her room.

"Aww!" someone whispered. It sounded like Rose.

"What?" Emmett asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Alice and Rose chided.

"Ok, ok what?" asked Emmett, whispering this time.

"Look!" Rose whispered.

"Yes!" I could just see him pumping his fist in the air.

Jasper's yawn stopped short.

"Finally!" he whisper yelled.

A high pitched shriek 'woke me up'.

"Alice!" Jasper, Emmett and Rose scolded.

"Sorry, but look at the time!" she said frantically.

I opened my eyes to see two green ones staring back at me.

"So? It's 10," Emmett said.

"I know! We should of went an hour ago!" Alice cried and ran back inside her bedroom.

I was blushing.

"Good morning," Edward breathed.

"Um...morning," I squeaked.

His crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Just kiss her already!" Emmett shouted.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled and smacked his head.

I think he dragged him into Ally and Rose's room.

"Um..." I blushed harder.

"Sorry about them," he chuckled.

"No problem," I mumbled.

"Well, we should change," he yawned and got up.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and stood up too.

He let go of my hand and it suddenly felt empty. I wonder why?

I smiled at him and walked into my bathroom where the clothes he got my yesterday went.

I put on the blue shirt, black jeans and grey jacket.

I brushed my hair and tied it up.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed when I got out.

"I haven't eaten yet," I whined.

"Well, hurry up!" she shouted and tossed a a piece of toast.

I shoved it in my mouth and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I came out and and Alice was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Okay, now we can go," I sighed.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

She dragged me out towards where some cars were.

"The girls will take my Porsche and the guys will take your Jeep!" Alice told Emmett.

We all scrambled into the yellow Porsche. Me in the backseat, Alice driving and Rose in the passenger seat.

Once we were inside, Alice sped up towards the mall.

"This is _your _car?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, Rose did a little work on it," Alice said proudly.

I stared at Rose.

"What? I have a passion for cars," she smiled.

Rose turned on the radio and the song 'Call me maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson came on.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Alice called out and started singing along. After a while, me and Rose joined in.

After we finished singing, we all laughed together.

"This reminds me of when I first knew I loved Jasper," Alice sighed.

"Yeah, but he was a playboy then," Rose added.

"At least it's better than the music video," I said.

"Right, that would of been disastrous!" Alice laughed. (A/N The guy turned out to be gay)

In no time we were at the mall.

"The boys aren't here yet," Rose mumbled.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Alice squealed and dragged both of us to get furniture.

Alice had chosen me a queen size bed with another purple bedspread, a study table with three pigeon holes on top of the table on the right, another longer one on the top and 4 drawers on the bottom right. She also got me a soft leather chair, a black chest of 4 drawers, a giant mirror, ointments in case, another toothbrush (I have been using Alice's spare) and other stuff. The rug I maybe would of got, in the end turned out to be a white fluffy one.

For herself, she got a bean bag chair, a fluffy pink rug and another couch. A truck was going to ship our stuff over.

We had already been there for 2 hours. The guys had came only a few minutes after us and were following us everywhere.

"Now for clothes!" Alice smiled.

She dragged me to Abercrombie and Fitch. She shoved me into a dressing room after choosing 5 different tops and threw more over the door.

"Alice! This is too much!" I hissed.

"Who cares! Try them on!" Alice hissed back.

After trying on my 20th top and 30th pants/shorts my stomach growled.

"Alice, I'm hungry!" I whined.

"After this one!" she told me.

I sighed in relief.

I put on the blue strapless shirt with a smocked top, tiered layers at the bottom and a ribbon tied on the left side in the middle. I also put on the ripped jean shorts.

I got out to show Alice and she nodded in a approving look. "Yes, we're getting this one too,"

"Finally," I sighed.

I got back in, took the shirt and shorts off, put back on the jeans, jacket and shirt and got out with the clothes. Alice too them and sped to pay for them.

"Alice, I can pay for them," I said.

"No! You need to be pampered," Alice said stubbornly.

"But-," I tried to argue.

"No!" she said.

I sighed and she smiled.

"Fine," I mumbled angrily.

We got out of the shop and went to the food court. I drooled when I smelt the food. I mean, come on who wouldn't when all you ate was a piece of toast and shopped all day?

"McDonald's!" Alice shrieked and ran to order.

After we ordered, well Alice ordered, we ate our food.

And after that, we shopped more.

"No! I am not going in there," I huffed. The boys left to put the twenty bags away and I was left with a pleading Alice and amused Rose.

"Come on Bella!" Alice pleaded.

"No way am I going into Victoria's Secret!" I growled.

"Bella..." Alice used her puppy dog eyes. Her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes were big.

"Ally," I used mine. My bottom lip stuck out and my eyes were big too, but they had tears.

"Ugh!" Alice turned away after a minute. I grinned.

"Come on, Bella! We did you favors when you were gone!" Rose compromised.

_Damn. I hate being in debt._

"...I...well...but...there's...fine," I gave in.

"Yay! Thank you Rose!" Alice hugged her.

"No problem," Rose smiled.

We all walked in and Alice handed me stuff to wear. I tried them all on, but I didn't think I looked good in them. Alice and Rose thought otherwise...

"Just one more!" Alice implored.

"Why?" I pouted, but she couldn't see me on the other side of the door.

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee," she whined.

"Can we go home if I do?" I asked.

"Well, umm...I don't...fine." Alice agreed.

"Okay," I smiled.

Alice threw over some clothes. Which I _didn't _like.

"Alice! What's this?" I said angrily.

"Come on! You'll look awesome in it!" Rose responded instead.

I looked at the lacy blue bra and panties.

I stopped and just stared at it.

"We'll go home afterwards! I promise!" Alice stated.

"You swear?" I asked.

"I swear and if I break it I hope to die, or stick some needles in my eyes," Alice chanted.

"Alright," I sighed and put them on.

When I showed Alice and Rose, their eyes budged out.

"I told you I won't look good," I mumbled.

"Good? You don't look good. You look hot!" Alice squealed.

"I don't see it," I rolled my eyes at them.

"What you don't _see_ is yourself. You are beautiful, you just don't see it," Rose sighed.

"If I'm beautiful, you guys are royalty," I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella! It's in your name! Bella is beautiful!" Alice tried to convince me.

"Yeah, ironic, huh?" I said.

"Bella!" Rose scolded.

"Whatever, I'm changing," I mumbled and went back in.

I got out of the clothes and changed into the ones I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I don't see it. What's so special about me? Alice has vibrant eyes, a bright personality, a cool haircut and nice taste in clothing. Rose has a cool personality, stunning blue eyes, gorgeous, shiny blonde hair and is awesome with cars. Me? Boring brown eyes, plain hair, a dull personalty, a bad past and now everyone thinks I'm a prostitute. How can I be pretty?_

I walked out of the dressing room and Alice snatched the stuff out of my hands. She went to the cashier and paid for it.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm buying it," she stated.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because it looks great on you!" she said.

"I don't think so..." I mumbled.

"Who cares?" Alice huffed.

"Fine," I replied.

We walked out with eight bags. Well, I held all eight. It was kind of dark by now. It was what? 6? Not many people were out.

We were going to dump the bags in the car and drive off, but three guys stopped us.

"Hey, do you want to go out?" one asked.

"No," Alice said flatly.

"Come on, play with us," another said.

"No!" Rose shouted.

"Hey! Let's go to my place," the last one said.

"No, I'm going to mine," I responded.

"Then we are going to yours?" asked the last one.

"No!" I screeched.

"Which one then? Ours or yours?" asked the first one.

"Both. We'll go to ours and you'll go to yours," Rose snapped.

"C'mon. Don't be like that!" the second one said.

"No!" Alice shouted and slapped the first guy.

"Why you-," he yelled and dragged her by the hair towards an alley. Alice screamed, but the guy covered her mouth.

"Ally!" Rose shouted and jumped onto the first guy, but the second one got her off and dragged her too.

"It's just you and me now baby," said the third one.

"Good, juuust the way I like it," I smiled devilishly.

He guy looked confused and didn't have enough time to know what was happening before I kicked his stomach, and set him flying towards a car. He hit his head and now was unconscious.

"That will teach you to not mess with me," I muttered and grabbed him.

I dragged him towards the alley where Alice and Rose were getting stripped.

_Okay, aiiiim, and...FIRE!_

I threw the unconscious guy so he hit the other two and they all lay on top of each other next to a wall.

Alice and Rose were shaking and shivering.

"Here," I handed them clothes from the bags I was holding.

"T-t-thank you Bella," Alice cried.

"No problem," I sighed. "Are you guys okay?"

They both nodded and stood up.

"You go ahead, I just want to do something," I smiled and they ran off to the car.

My smile disappeared as I approached the unconscious guys.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit..." I said and I broke their legs.

"Humph," I turned around and ran back to the car.

I drove this time while the other girls fell asleep in their seats.

We got back, but they still were asleep.

I sighed.

_Should I call Jasper? No he and Emmett will worry and ask questions. I'll text._

I took out my phone and texted Jasper.

'_Jasper,_

_Come outside, Alice and Rose are sleeping in the backseat._

_-Bella'_

I got a reply almost immediately.

'_What happened? They would be awake and excited to tell us about their day.'_

I grimaced. He would worry...

'_Let's just say, three men have broken legs in an alley,'_

When I sent that, Jasper, Emmett and Edward came running towards us. I got out of the car and stood up.

"Is she okay?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah, just sleeping," I pointed to Alice.

"What happened?" asked Emmett.

"Let's just say, you will kill three men if I told you," I half smiled.

Alice and Rose were stirring.

"Ally? Are you okay?" asked Jasper.

"Jasper!" she squealed and cried into his chest.

Emmett and Jasper consoled their girlfriends and thanked me the whole way back to the dorm, while me and Edward carried the bags.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Emmett asked Rose.

"No! I will not let this get to me!" Rose sniffed.

"Yeah! We should play something." Alice said. I think I just saw a lightbulb above her head. "I know! Let's play 7 minutes of heaven!"

"Okay," everyone said. We got into Ally and Rose's room and sat in a circle with a bottle in front of us. Rose span it and...

"First person. Bella!" Alice chirped.

I grumbled and got into her closet.

I waited for a while, staring at the back of the closet before someone came in. I spun around and my eyes widened. I know those green eyes, and that hair.

Their hand touched my face.

_Crap._

**This is the longest chapter yet! Sorry for any mistakes! My friends always sang 'Call me maybe', so it was stuck in my head. Okay, you know who the person in the closet is, don't you? It is totally obvious! But if you want to know why her eyes widened, tell me in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**~Rose~**


	12. Chapter 12 : Alaska

**Another chapter! No need to thank me! Lol. Oh yeah, I made a Beta account! I was bored and needed something to do...haha. Anyhow, I made it just for spelling and giving people ideas...so yeah. And, and, REVIEW! Pleeease. I'll give you my Jazz! Wait, she wouldn't like that. Yes I said she. Or one of my two Alices! Their names are not Alice though. One likes doing my hair and talks about my clothes and wants to do a total makeover on me in the future years. The other likes to go to the spa, likes brushing my hair, talking about my nails, talking about my lack of clothes and lack of boyfriends, lol. But I don't think they would like me giving them away for reviews... Ok, enough of my rambling. Here you go!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series!**

**Chapter 12: Alaska  
**

I stared into the green orbs and the their hand on my face.

"No, please, don't do this," I cried.

"You know you have to stay still in this game," the person said and smiled.

"You planned this, didn't you!" I whispered angrily.

"Oh, come on Bella, we'll have some fun!" they smiled wickedly.

_Why? Why was I cursed to be friends with this...this...creature!_

The person touched my shirt.

"Don't." I growled.

"Sorry, but we could do _anything_ in this game," they said.

"Anything, but this! I'll...I'll spend a day with you! Do your chores for a week! Anything but this Alice!" I whined. (A/N Lol and you guys thought it was Edward! Muahahahahaha)

"Sorry," she smirked as she took my shirt off and stuffed on something else.

I groaned as I just sat there, doing nothing.

She soon took off my pants and put on something else on while nodding in approval.

"Now, for the make up!" she squealed.

I huffed and banged my head against the wall for a bit.

"Come on Bella! We've only got 2 more minutes!" Alice hissed.

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" I muttered and face her way.

She did something to my face and just as she whispered, "Done!" Emmett yelled, "Time's uuuuup!"

I sighed as Alice took my hand and helped my up, opening the door of the closet and walking out proudly, dragging me behind. I stared at the ground, fidgeting with my fingers.

Four gasps made me look up.

I blushed as I saw everyone's eyes were wide and mouths hung agape.

Alice stood beside me, smiling please with the outcome.

I looked to what I was wearing. I had on a soft blue shirt with thin straps, ruffled tiers and a little bow on the right under the strap. I also had on white shorts that was under mid thigh.

I could see the marks that Brittany had done to me.

"How is it?" chirped Alice.

"Beautiful," breathed Edward.

"Stunning," commented Jasper.

"Gorgeous," beamed Rose.

"Totally hot!" Emmett yelled.

"Told you Bel-la! You can be pretty!" Alice chimed.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled.

"Come on Bella!" Alice groaned exasperatedly.

"I-," someone's phone started ringing.

Edward's gaze broke away from me as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He listened to the person on the other side and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mom? Is everything alright? You sound panicked," Edward said into the phone.

All heads snapped to him.

"No...They found us?...Again?...Right now?...How did they...I will...love you, bye," he ended the call.

"We have to...?" Rose whispered.

Edward nodded.

"Again?" Emmett whined.

Alice burst into tears. "What about Bella?" she sobbed.

All eyes snapped to me.

"What am I missing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, ...our dad got a new job and we have to move again," sighed Rose.

"Both families?" I asked skeptically.

"We have a strong bond and are kind of a package deal," explained Jasper.

"Ok..." I mumbled.

"I'll miss you Bella!" Alice cried harder and flung herself into my arms.

"I'll miss you too..." I said absentmindedly.

There seemed something wrong. What it is, I'm not sure. Who is they? And finding them?

"We have to leave. NOW." Edward said.

"Alright! Group hug and then packing up!" Rose sniffed.

Everyone, but Edward crowded around me and hugged me. Edward left and went to pack...or something.

"I'm going to miss you lil sis," Emmett sighed.

I was surprised he considered me his sister.

"Me too," Jasper exhaled.

"I'll miss you guy too," I smiled sadly.

Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and Jasper just gave me a smile and a pat on the head. Then they left.

I looked around to see Alice and Rosalie gone.

I walked into their room to see them packing quickly. I walked into my room and got two microchips and walked back to Alice and Rose's rooms.

I leaned against the door frame, just watching as in five minutes, the room was empty.

"I'm going to miss you!" Alice weeped.

"Me too," I said.

"We will have to keep in touch," Rosalie hugged me and Alice joined in. As I hugged them, I stuck the microchips on the back of their necks. These microchips are strong and water resistant. The only way to get it off is from a button that is in my pocket.

"Yes," I smiled and I watched them leave hurriedly.

I looked into my phone and activated the microchips.

They flashed on a map showing them hurrying towards the airport already.

_No way am I going to let them leave with an explanation like that!_

I rushed to Jacob's room.

"Hey, so still got that stuff that healed me?" I rushingly asked.

"Yeah, in that draw why?" Jacob asked while he was making a sandwich and pointed to a draw.

"I just need it." I said and found the jar, stuffed some of the gooey stuff in me and sat on Jacob's bed.

Instantly I felt the energy surge inside of me. My body felt light and I could almost see the energy flowing outside of me.

_Yes!_

"Bella?" asked Quil.

"Leaving for a while. Clean my room will ya?" I tossed Embry my keys.

"See ya!" I smiled and dashed out of the room at normal speed with jar in hand.

I heard footsteps behind me as I opened my room and looked for my purse. I found it and stuffed the things I would need in it.

My phone, passport, jar of gooey stuff, bandages, ointments, sewing kit, brush, drink bottle, duck tape, ropes, toothbrush, toothpaste and credit card that I put all my money on.

"Where are you going?" demanded Jacob.

"Following the Cullens and Hales, they seemed suspicious." I mumbled.

"We'll come!" Embry offered.

"No, I'm going _alone_. Just stay here," I muttered as I looked for a black hoodie, a t-shirt, trackpants and sunglasses.

"Why?" asked Quil.

"I want to do this one thing myself and not rely on others. Plus you guys don't even like the Cullens and Hales," I rolled my eyes I walked into the bathroom and changed quickly.

"We may not like them, but we care about you," Jacob insisted when I came out.

"I'll text you about my day everyday, okay?" I snapped and sprinted to the door.

"H-how did you-," Jacob, Quil and Embry stuttered.

"That stuff. Love ya," I waved without looking back and rushed to the airport.

I checked my phone and saw that Alice and Rose were already on a flight. I didn't have time to figure out where they were going so I just ran outside, determined to catch up to them if it means swimming through the sea.

When I was about to fall asleep, I found the plane through all the clouds with my heightened eyesight.

They stopped at Forks airport and I was dead on my feet. I was so tired, running for 20 hours with only 5 stops. I can't believe I did that! But I guess that was the power of 'the stuff'.

I walked into the airport with my hoodie up and sunglasses on. I looked around and instantly spotted the Cullens and Hales, with four other people, their parents I presume. The parents had two suitcases for each pair.

I stood as far as I could while still being able to hear them.

"I'm glad all of you are safe," sighed a caramel haired woman.

It must of been Edward's mom. Rosalie and Jasper have blonde hair. That makes the man holding her waist Edward's dad and the other's Rose's parents.

"Where are we going?" asked Edward.

"Alaska," said his dad and he added. "Did my mixture really work?"

"Yes, you should of seen her, no broken bones and pushed a couch back by just trying to stand up from it," beamed Alice.

"It worked..." he mused. My eyes widened.

_Omg. No way! _He _made this stuff? Then what does that make their children? They know of the Volturi? Or did the Volturi get the ingredients by accident? Or-_

"How did they find out?" asked Emmett.

"I was at work and a man came in with a gun wound. That man was Santiago. I worked with him briefly during my years at the Volturi. He recognized me immediately and called the Volturi. I wasn't able to stop him without causing suspicion." the man said. My mouth fell agape.

_B-b-but, wha-. He worked for the Volturi and huh? Then the Cullens and Hales must of knew of the Volturi and what does that make them? Did they become assassins too? Or did they live normal lives? I am going to get a headache with this!_

"Did you all be sure to behave yourselves? No one was suspicious? You told them you wanted to quit?"

_That answers that. They. Are. Assassins. Holy shit._

"Yes, Esme," Jasper said. I tried to look composed as I walked to get a ticket to Alaska.

_Esme? As in...Esme Platt? The best female assassin in history? The one that went missing on a mission? NO WAY! She's my role model! Omg! I can't believe she's Edward's mom! Omigosh! Omigosh! Ohmyeffengosh!_

I internally squealed and grinned.

I got in line to get a ticket.

"Let's not talk about this, shall we?" said a smooth warmth-filled voice.

"Yes, Clarice, I agree." a calm voice said.

_Clarice must be Rose's mom. The other voice must be their dad...Wait. Clarice. I have heard that before...Clarice...Omg. Clarice Scott? The best disguise maker of assassin history? Wow. No wonder they stay together. That must be where Alice and Rose got their love for...Ok. I can't hold it in anymore. OMG! OMG! OMG! I wish I was her! But I never got the concealing my identity thing down. I'm not good with make up, clothes and the sort._

"I just can't believe my little baby's got lovers!" Clarice squealed.

"Moooom," Jasper and Rose groaned.

"Oh, come on! Ackley! Aren't you happy?" Clarice asked her husband.

"Yes, greatly," you could hear the smile in his voice.

_Ackley. Only one person I know has that name! BEST WEAPON USER OF ALL THE ASSASSINS! Ackley Hale. Their family is made of legends! Omg! Omg! Om-_

"Where would you like to go miss?" asked a woman from behind the desk.

"A ticket to Alaska please," I said.

"Ok. Let me see your passport." she smiled.

I gave her my passport and she did all the stuff needed while I listened to the Cullens and Hales.

_Wait. If that guy is Ackley _Hale, _and the other guy is a _Cullen_, then. How could I have been so stupid! _I internally slapped myself._ He is Carlisle Cullen! Best physical fighter and medical doctor of every, single, assassin, in, the, world! OMG! Their families are soo...! Ahhhh! I want to be in their family! It's no fair! _

I was broken out of my reverie when the woman behind the desk asked me something. I did the whole procedure, and finally I had a ticket and yeah.

While I was waiting for the plane, I listened to their conversation again.

"So how did this happen?" asked a beaming Esme.

_She seems different to what I've heard...but I guess that's the result of being a parent._

"Well Bella attacked Alice and Rose and we had to console them-," Emmett started.

"Emmett!" Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper hissed.

_Omg. I attacked the daughters of LEGENDS! Oh dear... Omg. Omg. Uh..._

"What!" Esme and Clarice shrieked.

"Who attacked my little girl?" screeched Clarice.

"It was nothing mom, it's fine, we're not hurt!" Rose tried to console them.

"But-," Clarice was going to argue.

Just then the announcement said that our flight was here.

Clarice huffed and stalked off. The rest of the family chuckled and followed them. I was going to go after them but Edward suddenly turned around and looked about him.

I kept on walking and I saw that he was staring at me with narrowed eyes. He resumed looking at the front, but he looked back now and then.

When we got to the seats, I was ecstatic when I noticed I had a window view. I was staring out the window when someone sat in the seat next to me. There was only two seats in my row so it was filled.

I turned around and who did I see?

Edward Cullen.

That's right. Edward freaking Cullen was sitting next to me. A guy who was too observant for my own liking.

He stared at me while I looked forward. I felt my head drooping so I rested my head on the headrest.

Soon enough, my eyes were closed and I went into a deep slumber.

When I woke up, I was confused.

I was not lying straight, but on the side. I also felt that something was missing...

I gasped and opened my eyes. My hoodie and sunglasses were off. I sat up straight.

"Good morning Bella," I heard someone whisper.

My head snapped to theirs and my eyes widened.

There was Edward Cullen in all his glory, smirking at me. I just noticed I was lying on his shoulder.

I felt that traitorous blush coming up from my neck.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I...uhh...was...going...um...to...," trust me to not be able to form a normal sentence.

"Stalking me perhaps?" he asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"I...um..that...maybe," I said when I knew I wouldn't be able to lie. What happen to the girl who could lie so perfectly months ago?

"May I ask why?" he chuckled.

"You guys sounded suspicious," I huffed and looked forward, crossing my arms. I noticed that people were sleeping and it was pretty dark. I guess it is early morning.

"And?" Edward probed.

"That's it..." I mumbled.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

"What did you hear?" he sighed.

"Um..." I hesitated.

"Bella," he whispered at my ear. Shivers went down my spine and I felt my blush coming back.

"I...," I mumbled.

"Please tell me," he whispered again.

"The Volturi are after you, your dad is Carlisle Cullen, your mom is Esme Platt, Rose's mom is Clarice Scott, he dad is Ackley Hale, your dad made that weird mixture and...yeah," I blurted.

"Hmm..." Edward thought about it.

"So care to explain?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well...my parents and Rose and Jasper's used to be assassins...," he started.

"No kidding. Your mom is freaking Esme Platt," I mumbled.

He chuckled and continued. "Their families have all been killed in one way or another and so the old leader of the Volturi, Eleazor, recruited them. That is where they met. Aro was already a member by then. They trained to be skilled assassins, but Clarice didn't want to kill so she became the disguise maker. The killed and thought they were doing the right thing. They eventually had us and we all became assassins, Alice and Rose being disguise makes and the rest of us being normals killers. One day they overheard that they Volturi were made to rule the world and they were killing potential threats. So on a family mission we all left and have been running from the Volturi ever since. They want to kill us in case we tell somebody."

"Wow. Nice story," I smiled.

_Are you kidding me? Nice story? I worked for them! I was deceived. Oh they are totally going DOWN! No one deceives Isabella Marie Swan in my book! They are getting a torturous death...Wait. But Jake said some people helped him...so maybe not all..._

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe I was thinking something else," I muttered and he chuckled.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Sleep." I breathed, my eyes drooping.

"Wait. Can I ask you two questions?" he inquired.

"Yes, you just used one." I mumbled as my head fell onto the headrest.

"I know. How did you get here? I didn't see you at the airport..." he questioned.

"I ran," I sighed.

"Ran?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, that stuff your dad make is awesome," I murmured.

"Oh," he simply said.

"Good night Edward," I breathed and fell asleep, but not before I heard him chuckle and say, "Good night Bella,"

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Bella, wake up," a velvety voice whispered. I noticed my sunglasses and hoodie were back on.

"Edward! Let's go!" a voice chirped.

My head snapped up in an instant. I looked and saw Alice a few rows before us, beckoning Edward.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he sighed.

He looked at me and smiled before going. I followed soon after.

I came out into the cold winds of Alaska.

I went to a secluded corner and ate some of that gooey stuff. I felt the energy rush into my veins and smiled in success. I looked at my phone and found Alice and Rose already on the move. I bolted after them and found two cars on the road.

I followed for a while and this trip didn't take so long. I only had two stops for a drink.

When they finally stopped, my eyes went wide. It was a large rectangular house and a is almost made of glass.

"Mom, this is the same house we've got in Forks!" Alice whined.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear, I didn't have any inspiration," Esme sighed. "But we did get everything from our other house in Forks." (A/N: Actually, I'm not creative, so...yeah. Same house.)

It was completely surrounded by bush, away from any civilization.

I was hiding by a tree close to them.

Edward looked around and probably spotted my black hoodie because he smiled in my direction.

"Let's go in kids," Clarice squealed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Rose cried.

_I'm guessing the Hales lived in another room._

"Honey, can't you share with Emmett?" she asked when she walked inside.

"Oh, ok," Rose said and you could hear her smile.

"No! My little girl is not sharing a room with that oaf! Who knows what they are going to do!" yelled Ackley.

"Oh, Ackley, I'm offended," Emmett sighed.

"Dear, lighten up! She's a grown woman!" Clarice chirped.

_I see where Alice got her personality._

"But, he might-," Edward cut Ackley off.

"They've already done it," he chuckled and walked up the stairs.

"She what!" shouted Ackley. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! Do you care to explain?"

I saw her wince and I snickered.

I followed Edward and found him looking out a opened glass window/door that looked to where I was hiding.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I ran, jumped up and landed behind him.

"Yes?" I replied, jumping on to his bed, my arms behind my head and feet dangling off the bed.

"Whoa!" he jumped.

I pressed my lips together, trying to hide my amusement.

"Don't do that!" he hissed.

"Sor-ry," I laughed quietly.

I looked at his room. It has a whole wall with CD's, a stereo system in one corner, a small table, a black leather couch and the walls were black with a golden soft carpet. There were two golden doors, one for his bathroom and closet I guess.

I was lying on a black bed with golden pillows and blankets.

"So...nice house," I smirked.

"Thanks..." he mumbled and went to sit on the couch.

"Hey, can you get me something to eat?" I asked him, sitting up.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here. It feels better to do it inconspicuously." I explained.

"Alright, well, what do you want?" he asked.

"Anything's fine," I murmured.

"Ok...be right back," he said and walked out the door, closing it.

"Edward! Just in time for dinner!" Esme squealed.

"Can I eat in my room?" he asked.

"No! We are going to have a family lunch!" she commanded.

"Alright...," he said. I heard him mutter, "Sorry, Bella,"

I flopped back on the couch. I closed my eyes for a second, but heard something or someone approaching.

My head shot up and I looked towards the open glass doors.

Someone came in like a flash of lightening and almost got me with a dagger, but I pulled my hand out just in time.

"Who are you?" a man asked. He had long shaggy brown hair tied into a ponytail. His face made him look very serious. He was tall, like really tall.

"The question is who are _you_?" I sneered.

"I was hired by the Volturi," he answered and was about to take the dagger out by my grip tightened.

He didn't hurt that much. That stuff Carlisle made is really good. Just as expected from him.

He threw his arm back for a punch, but I was quicker. I ducked and kicked the right side of his stomach with my shin. I heard a few cracks.

He groaned in pain, but that didn't throw hi,m off like I wanted.

He let go off the dagger and was about to punch me again, but I put the dagger in the way and he got cut.

He hissed in pain and tried to kick my legs, but I jumped and propelled my feet to his chest.

He landed on his back. His body made a loud 'thud!' as it hit the ground.

"Arrrgggghhhh!" he screamed in frustration.

"Shut up you idiot!" I hissed.

"Whatever! Let them come!" he shouted.

"What was that?" squeaked Alice.

"Oh boy," I whispered.

I opened my purse and took out the duck tape and rope.

I heard the footsteps of 9 people.

I cursed and worked quicker. I ripped duck tape with my hands and stuck it over his shouting mouth, now making muffled sounds. I wrapped the rope around him, but he kept on ripping them off of him.

Everyone was just out the door.

"Shit," I cursed. "If you stayed still you could of lived." I said in a quick voice.

I got the dagger and slit his neck.

I watched with my cold, hard assassin eyes as his eyes widened, rolled to the back of his head and eyelids drooped. His body slumped down and his heart stopped beating.

What would they think? I dead man with duck tape on his mouth, torn ropes around him and blood surrounding him on the nice carpet

I sighed and ran out the glass doors just as the door opened to Edward's room.

I hid behind the trunk of trees.

"Eeeek!" shrieked Rose and Alice.

I listened as I heard them rush into the bathroom and puke their guts out.

I looked at the dagger in my hand and crushed it into oblivion.

I picked up my bag, took out some ointment, put it on the bleeding wound and put a white bandage around it.

I peered from behind the trees and found Edward looking towards my direction. Everyone else was occupied by looking at the person.

"I know him!" Emmett suddenly said.

"Who is it?" asked Carlisle.

"It's Cyrus Dawson. Aro told me of him once. A great assassin so skilled that even the royal family couldn't detect him. He has long brown hair and a tattoo on his left shoulder." Emmett said.

I saw them take of his black shirt and they all gasped.

_Wow. I killed _Cyrus Dawson_? No way. That. is. so. cool. I seriously hated him. Killing innocent people for no reason. Aro always look up to him though. Now I know why._

"How'd he die?" asked Ackley.

"Someone slit his throat," Carlisle murmured.

Carlisle opened his eyelids and Esme and Clarice gasped and ran out.

"Who could of done this?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

"It seems we have an angel protecting us," Emmett gasped.

I chortled.

_Angel my ass. Seems more like a friend that owes then my life._

"Alright, everyone be on alert. It seems like people know where we are." Carlisle commanded.

"We should find out who killed him. What if it was another assassin who wanted a money reward to kill us?" Jasper said.

"We can't do that now. They're probably gone. Let's just this body out and Edward?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes?" Edward looked at him.

"There's a mixture in the kitchen, use that to get all this blood out." he told him.

"Okay," he got up and walked away.

They dragged the body out and buried him in the woods. I moved to somewhere farer by then.

"I hope this doesn't happen again, I don't like seeing people die," Clarice sighed.

"It has to happen. He could of killed our children," Esme soothed her.

"Oh dear! The horror!" Clarice gasped.

"Alright done," all the males came back into the house.

I checked my phone. It was 7pm.

"Well, I totally lost my appetite," Rose commented.

"Same here," Alice mumbled.

"Me too," Clarice sighed.

"It seems we won't be having a family dinner," Esme exhaled.

I watched as Edward took out a piece of cake from the fridge with a can of coke and walked up the stairs without anyone noticing.

He set it down on the table and opened the glass doors. I was inside before he could say anything and gobbled up half the cake already.

"MMmhh. This is the best cake ever!" I quietly exclaimed.

Edward just sat on his bed and watched me. After I was done, I was satisfied, but not really full.

I flopped on the bed afterwards.

"So, did you kill that man?" asked Edward after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, he was going to kill you guys," I said in a 'duh' voice.

"How-," he started.

"Your dad makes a good mixture," I cut in.

"Ah," Edward finally got it.

"Yeah, do you have clothes I can borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

"Can you distract Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I need underwear, duh!" I said.

"Oh," he said and I saw pink tint his cheeks.

"Ya, now go!" I ordered and he walked out.

He walked down the stairs and I used that time to text Jacob.

'_Hey Jacob,_

_I'm okay if you want to know. I am not telling you where I am or anything else. _

_Tell hi to the guys for me._

_B.'_

"Hey Rosalie, can you come out for a second?" Edward asked.

"What do you want?" she asked and opened her door.

"I...uhh...I think Emmett scratched your car," he said.

I laughed.

"EMMETT!" she shouted and ran towards the garage.

"You owe me," Edward muttered under his breath.

I laughed harder.

Just then, I heard the booming footsteps of Emmett follow her with the rest of the family.

When I knew no one was going to be in my way, I rushed out and took a bunch of stuff from Rosalie's draws that I knew she wouldn't miss and weren't going to know were missing. Well, I think she won't know...

Weirdly enough, there actually was a scratch on her car.

I put the stuff I got into Edward's room into a empty draw.

"EMMETT!" she screeched. "HOW DARE YOU SCRATCH MY CAR!"

"Rosie! I promise I didn't do it! It must of been Eddie boy!" Emmett tried to defend himself.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

"Emmett, I think we all know that you would be the most likely person to do this," Jasper said.

"Crap," I heard someone mumble. "I was careless,"

I did not know this voice. Who was it? Another assassin?

I ran toward the sound of the voice.

They were in the corner of the basement. It was a man, maybe in his early twenties with fair hair and a stocky build. I found where the scratch came from. He was wearing wristbands with spikes on them.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Shit," he cursed again.

"Who are you!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Die!" he shouted and rushed forward. I jumped back and to the side. Doing a side kick, I struck his stomach.

"Ouf!" he choked.

But he was smart. He grabbed my foot and swung me into the wall.

My head must of hit a button of some sort because the next thing I knew it, I heard a beep and saw a red scanning device.

_This room must be soundproof. How did they not hear that bang that my head made?_

"Yes! I knew it was here!" the man cheered and walked over with a piece of paper, throwing me to the ground.

He put the paper in front of the scanner and it gave him access. A wall appeared and opened to stairs that went deeper into the ground.

_Alright, that's it!_

I made no sound as I ran to the careless man's back. I was going to kick the living daylights out of the man, but he ducked at the last minute and I tumbled forward into a room with lots of draws.

"I found it!" the man pumped a fist into the air.

I ran to block his way.

"Don't come any closer!" I growled.

He laughed. "You want it too don't you, little girl? You want all of Carlisle Cullen's secrets."

One way of disguise. Be someone you're not.

"Yes, what about it?" I hissed.

"Come on. We can work together. You are very strong and fast. We will be an excellent team. When we rule over the Volturi, no one can disobey us. We will rule the world!" he laughed evilly.

"How about it?" he asked a thrust his hand forward.

I hesitated, but put my hand in his.

"Yeah, right like I would work with you!" he scoffed and threw me into a wall, making a dent.

_I wonder if that stuff made my bones stronger?_

His mistake. When he tried to let go, I pulled him to me and kneed his groin and he cried in pain.

"Don't mess with me!" I hissed.

I channeled all the anger I had for Brittany into him.

"No one," I punched him in the face and broke his nose. "Messes," I hit his chest with my knee. "With," I kicked his body into the ceiling and his spine broke. "My friends!" I growled and started punching him when he fell to the ground.

A bloody scream came out of his mouth and his heart stopped.

I was breathing heavily and footsteps were coming towards the basement. I his in a dark corner and covered most of my body with the black clothing. I hid my purse behind me.

People were rushing now and gasped when they found the door open. They came down and the women squeaked at the bloody man.

HIs face was covered with blood and multiple...or all...of his bones were broken.

The women all ran back up.

"Another one?" gasped Jasper.

Edward saw me and looked in my direction. I was still breathing heavily and my body was curled into a ball, my hands crossed on my knees and you could only see my eyes.

We gazed at each other for a moment before he moved his head up a little to the direction of his bedroom.

I nodded and in a flash, I was in his room, covering my bruises up. When I was done, I brushed my hair and went into his bathroom to take a shower, I found a spare towel and grabbed some of his clothes that I thought would fit.

I came out of my shower in a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants with wet hair. I redid all my bandages already.

Edward was sitting on his bed.

"Hello," I chimed and sat next to him.

He smiled at me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled and tilted my head curiously.

"What would you do if I said I liked you?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

**Oooh. Cliff hanger. Lol. I was going to make it longer and something different, but I am too tired. I think this turned out well though, don't you think? I thought I put them away from each other for too long so...yeah. Anyways, hope you liked it, thank you for reading and REVIEW! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Oh yeah, I was thinking, how old do you guys think I am?**

**~Rose~**


	13. Chapter 13 : Found out

**Ehhhh. -cries in a corner- no one reviews! Besides PnutButtr anyways. Seriously! I would review myself anonymously but that would be unsatisfactory knowing it was me...and uncool. Anyways. C'mon! Review! I'm going to cry! Ok...not really.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 13: Found out  
**

"I...um...you...what?" I stuttered.

"I said I like you," he said honestly.

_He's got to be joking. Who would like me?_

"You're kidding right?" I laughed nervously.

"No," he stated.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled, blushing.

"Yes," he sighed and stood up.

"Why would you like me?" I murmured and looked to the ground. "I'm plain. Same boring hair and eyes. I have a bad past too."

"Bella look me in the eyes," he said in front of me. "Bella." he put his finger under my chin and raised my my face to his.

"You are beautiful. Your past doesn't make you a bad person, it means you are strong and brave. You are funny, charming and have an enchanting laugh." he smiled crookedly.

"I-," I blushed harder.

I couldn't finish because he brought his lips to mine and kissed me. I would of had my mouth hanging open but I couldn't.

That was when I noticed.

_Edward freaking Cullen was kissing me. _Me_ of all girls._

After getting over my shock, I started kissing him back. It was soft and sweet, slow and gentle. Our lips moved in synch and I grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pushing him closer to me.

He pushed my back into a wall and nibbled on my lower lip. I moaned and I felt his lips curve into a smile.

All too soon we had to break apart. He leaned his forehead on to mine as we gasped for breath.

"Believe me now?" he grinned.

"No," I closed me eyes.

"Why not?" he growled.

"How do I know you're not making me into a conquest?" I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"Because of this," I turned around and searched for something in his closet. I walked over to him and just then, he pulled something out.

I gasped. It was a blue crystal pendant necklace. The crystal was shaped like a slim leaf and silver was twisted around it like a snake while it hanged on a silver chain. Two small circles of silver were on the side, one just under the top right and one just at the bottom middle left. The best thing about it - for me that is - was that it is Esme's.

_Omg! Omg. Omg. No way! Esme is SUPER protective of that. I heard Aro almost died trying to touch it._

"H-how did you get that?" I stuttered.

"Well, when you showered, I remembered that you loved Esme so much, so I just wanted to give you a welcoming gift," he smiled crookedly.

"But I heard she treasures it. So much that she keeps it in a room with moving beams and heat detectors." I muttered.

"Well, you just need to know where the off switch is," he smirked.

"Esme would miss it won't she?" I asked. "I mean, it was given to her by her mother."

"She won't miss it. She was going to give it to Alice one day, so I don't think she minds giving it to me." he said.

"Well, it must be expensive! What if I break it?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it is indestructible. Her mother made it as was known to make jewelry that lasts forever." he explained.

"Well, if you're so sure," I sighed.

He smiled and walked over to me and helped put it on.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I said, hugging him. "Thank you,"

"No problem." he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Do you believe me now?"

"Um..." I looked away from his intense gaze. "Maybe."

"Bella," he sighed.

"Sorry, I still have trouble trusting people after what happened to my dad." I muttered.

"Why Bella? It was only one person!" he groaned.

"He was the only person I had left. My mom died, my stepmom was evil and I couldn't have any friends. He was the only person I could trust left. And he broke me." I uttered.

"How did your mom die anyways?" he asked, curious.

"I don't really remember," I shook my head and sat down on his bed. "The memory was fuzzy, I do know that I was there...and my dad told me she died in a car crash."

"You really don't remember? Anything?" he asked, skeptical.

"No." I shook my head again.

"Well, why did she crash?" he interrogated.

"I'm not sure." I narrowed my eyes, thinking.

"Was she angry? What did she crash into? Where was she?" Edward asked.

"I don't..." I said as I remembered her face. Brown hair, blue eyes, red clothes...Wait. Red clothes? When did she? My eyes widened as I remembered something.

**Flashback~**

"_LEAVE! JUST LEAVE YOU SLUT!" Dad shouted as I cowered under the kitchen table. _

"_FINE! WHATEVER! I DIDN'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!" Mom shouted as she climbed down the stairs with packed bags._

"_Come on Isabella!" Mom commanded and took me by the hand._

"_I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" shouted Dad._

"_I BET YOU"LL DIE ALONE!" Mom retorted and she dragged me outside._

_We got into the car and she drove off._

_I was in the passenger seat crying now._

"_Where are we going? Where's daddy? Why are we leaving? Why isn't daddy coming?" I cried._

"_Daddy is staying home. Don't worry we'll buy you new things okay?" she smiled at me._

"_No! I want Daddy to come! Why isn't Daddy here?" I wailed._

"_Isabella! Be quiet! You're daddy is a bad man!" she told me sternly._

"_No! Daddy is good! H-he is a police officer and he gave me cookies when I'm good!" I weeped._

"_Shut up Isabella!" she yelled and slapped me on the face._

"_W-w-whe-where are we going?" I asked, sobbing more than before._

"_We are going to be together. Forever. Right? You are my good little girl. Right?" she looked at me with crazed eyes._

"_Mo-mommy?" I cried and cowered behind my hands._

"_We'll be together, forever. Soon, my dear. Soon." she smiled and stared ahead. _

_Suddenly, the car jolted to the right and we crashed into a pole._

"_Together..." Mom whispered as her eyes closed. Her white clothes were now crimson red, stained with her blood. _

"_Mommy?" I shouted and leaned over to her._

"_Mommy?" I shook her._

"_Wake up! Mommy!" I cried onto her tainted clothes._

**End Flashback~**

I gasped and just realized that Edward was shaking me.

"Bella?" he shook me harder.

"She...she tried to kill me," I mumbled as I stared into space.

"She? Who's she?" Edward stared at me, jaw clenched.

"She...my mom...she wanted to be with me...forever...she and my dad were fighting...and she crashed us into a pole...intentionally." I muttered with shock.

Edward stopped all movements and stared at me with horror.

"I'm so sorry," he said and he hugged me.

I stared absentmindedly at nothing in particular. Just then, my phone buzzed.

I took it out and looked at the text message. I was still getting over the shock of my mom trying to kill me.

'_Hey Bella!_

_We are having a ball here in Alaska! What are you doing? Is there anything juicy happening? We miss you! 3_

_xoxAlice and Rose.'_

I started texting back.

'_Hi!_

_Nothing new. I'm just reading. I miss you too! Hope to see you soon!_

_Bella.'_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

_Am I okay? Am I okay...yeah, I guess. I should of known. I have a messed up life. Just hope it doesn't get worse._

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I should go to bed now. Good night," I smiled at Edward and climbed into the bed.

Once my head hit the pillow, I fell into the sleep I needed and earned.

'_Mom?' I called. I walked into the kitchen._

'_Moooomm!" I called again. I looked into the living room._

_I screamed._

_Blood was splattered all over the walls and my mom was on the ground, a steering wheel in her hands and a smile on her face._

_There were words on the wall made of blood and it spelt 'Join me Bella. We can be together forever.'_

_I backed away, my hand over my mouth._

_The words moved into something different. 'Why don't you join me? Do you hate me?'_

_I yelped and kept on backing away. A figure ran past the window and another stopped and knocked on it._

_I squeaked._

_Another one came and wrote in blood._

'_We have lots of friends here. You can be with your mom. And dad. Come on Isabella!'_

_My eyes widened and I started running away in the kitchen, but I bumped into Brittany._

'_What do you want now huh?' she slapped me. I looked behind her with wide eyes. My hands covered my mouth and tears were about to fall._

_Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all hanged on ropes. All of them had knives in their hands and scratches on each other._

'_You have no one to save you now!' she laughed evilly and she kicked me into the living again. I fell onto my back._

_Lily appeared behind me. She was covered in blood from head to toe and have a wicked smile on her face. She was also transparent._

'_Come on IzIz! We can have fun! No one will stop us! We can play alllll day!' she beckoned._

_I gasped and slowly backed away, crawling backwards._

'_We don't want you here Isabella! Leave!' boomed my dad._

'_Yes leave Iz-zy!' Brittany sneered._

_I paused in the middle of everything. I was hyperventilating and looked from Lily to dad and Brittany._

'_Not leaving?' asked Dad and Brittany._

_I looked at them with wide eyes._

'_We'll just have to make you!' they screeched and rushed towards me with knives. They moved like they had no limbs._

_I ran backwards and bumped into Lily._

'_Are you coming?' she asked._

_I shrieked with fright._

'_I'll just have to make you!' she howled and thrusted a knife in my direction._

_I screamed._

I woke up screaming, sweating and hyperventilating.

A hand clamped onto my mouth.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward.

I turned to look at him. He looked worried. His forehead was creased and he had a frown on.

I was still hyperventilating and sweating. I hugged him and started crying.

"Shhh. Everything is alright." Edward soothed me.

"I...look...mum...blood...hang...ghost..." I cried.

"Shh..." Edward patted my back.

That's how I fell asleep after that. In Edward's arms.

I woke up to a bright and sunny morning. I groaned and rolled over. Edward was gone.

I sat up quickly, earning a headache.

I looked around and found a note on the table. I walked over to it.

'_Bella,_

_My family begged me to go shopping. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Here's some breakfast._

_-E.'_

I looked to the side and what did I see? Crepes! It had strawberries and whipped cream inside and chocolate drizzled on it with powered sugar on top.

I bit into it and...IT. WAS. THE. BEST. THING. I. TASTED. EVER!

My lips curved into a smile as I gobbled up the rest of the crepes.

_Delicious!_

I grinned as I walked into the bathroom with a spare change of clothes.

I washed my hair, loving the feeling of warm water going down my back.

After about 20 minutes, I got out and changed all my bandages. I got into a pair of Rosalie's undergarments - which I'm pretty sure she never used - and put on a pair of black pants, a black skivvy and a black jacket that I found in the back of Edward's closet.

When I got out with my wet hair, no one was back yet.

_I bet Alice brought torture to all. Maybe even Clarice too._

I was bored so I decided to text Jacob.

'_Hey Jacob! _

_Awake yet? I'm seriously bored. Just had the best crepes eva!_

_B_

I smiled as I got a text 20 seconds later.

'_Hey Bella, _

_Just got up. Crepes? No fair! How are things doing? Oh and Paul broke your mirror. Don't worry he bough a new one. Tanya also tried to kill us. Damn bitch. She 'accidentally' pushed Sam into the road and 'accidentally' threw her fork towards my face. The guys say hi._

_J_

My eyes widened and I snickered. I would hate to be there when Tanya is mad.

'_Tell them I say hi. I'm doing good. I just remembered something. Did you know that the Volturi wanted to rule the world?_

_B'_

I flopped onto the bed and rested my head on the headboard. I heard the little 'briiing' and checked my emails.

'_Yes why? Didn't you? We wanted to destroy their place so they can't do anymore bad things, but we had to make a pact to get to Stephan and his sidekick.'_

_J'_

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He thought I knew?

'_I didn't know. I thought I was doing good.' _

Just then, I heard a car screech.

'_Gtg. Bye!_

_B'_

I added that and sent it. I stood up and looked in my purse. I still had three quarters of the gooey stuff left.

_Just a precaution._

I ate just a smidgen and stuffed it back in.

I could hear their conversation now.

"EEEEEPPPP! That was sooooo fun!" squealed Alice.

"Yeah right, twix pix, that was horrible! All I did was stand and hold the bags." Emmett whined.

"DON'T CALL ME TWIX PIX!" Alice screeched.

"Alice, calm down," Jasper pleaded.

"Twix pix, twix pix, twix pix!" Emmett sang.

"Just because I like twix doesn't mean I'm a twix pix!" Alice huffed.

"You forgot that you look like a piixxxxie!" Emmett teased.

"I do not!" Alice retorted.

"Do too!" he provoked.

"AAARRRRAAAHHHH!" Alice screamed. I could see her eyes blazing with fury and her lunging at Emmett.

I heard a large 'crack!'

"OOOWWW!" Emmett shrieked.

"Alice!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom, but he was asking for it!" Alice defended herself.

"But you didn't have to break my leg!" Emmett whined.

"Honey, she did warn you," Clarice stated.

"But I just called her twix p-," Emmett cut off his own sentence with a girly shriek.

I could see Alice trying to get to him and Jasper holding her back. I chuckled.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I. WILL. BRAKE. YOUR. FACE!" Alice raged.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on! I can take you on any day!" Emmett challenged.

"Children, that's enough!" Ackley chided.

"Sorry Ackley," Emmett and Alice mumbled.

"Alright, Emmett, let's go get you checked out." Carlisle sighed. "Edward, Jasper, help him get to my office."

"This is so NOT over!" Alice hissed.

"Oh, it is ON!" Emmett growled back.

"Kids!" Clarice rebuked.

"Sorry," they muttered.

I felt my lips curve into a smile.

_Well if they are going to try to kill each other, might as well use it for my enjoyment! Now...what can I do..._

I paced around the room as I thought of what I could do.

As I paced, Edward came into the room.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I grinned.

"Okay, what's going on," he sighed.

"Well, Alice and Emmett are going on war and..." I smirked evilly.

"Oh no," he groaned and walked to his bed, sitting down.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" I squealed.

"Leave me out of it, I'm not going to join you," he chuckled.

"Fine. Fine," I jumped onto the bed.

A high pitched scream filled the air.

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled.

_This will be the start of the prank wars._

"Bella, what if you get caught?" Edward asked.

"I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts." I beamed.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt," Edward exhaled.

I turned to face him.

"I..." I trailed off as I started into his green eyes. My mind went blank as he came closer...

His lips met mine and moved with his. We kissed passionately, feverishly...until a 'bang!' ruined it all.

I jumped with shock and blushed when I noticed what I was doing.

"ALICE! THAT WAS MY NEW GAME!" Emmett yelled.

"SO? YOU SPILT MY BRONZER!" Alice screamed.

"Is this normal?" I asked after getting my breath back.

"Yes," Edward chuckled.

"Well this is going to be a awesome week," I smirked mischievously.

Afterwards I stayed with Edward and we talked about pointless things. What I liked, hated, my thoughts...We also sneaked in a few kisses.

Edward had to leave for lunch and that's when I put my plan into action.

I sneaked into Emmett's and Rosalie's room and put plastic wrap at the bottom of the door. I put the roll in Alice's room.

I also put a pool of water where he would fall if he trips. I put blue dye in it. Don't ask me how I got it and how I got it in the room.

I walked into his closet and put all his clothes into the bathtub.

I took out a large dress. I found it in the back of Rose's closet. She must of hated it and trust me. That thing is u-g-ly! Bright pink dress with a heart in the middle and it was puffy. It had so many sparkles that it was blinding and a slit on one of the sides. Another thing. It was not even the right size for Rose. I wonder who got it for her?

_That should be okay...Emmett is too big to fit into anyone else's clothes._

I skipped towards Alice's room and duct taped her closet door. I put the duct tape in Emmett's room.

_All done._

I ran back to Edward's room and waited for them to come back.

I stared my phone and watched the minutes go by.

After only 5 minutes, Emmett ran into the house, his crutches clanking on the floor.

"Wait until you see what I got planned for-!" Emmett shouted over his shoulder, rushing into his room and not looking when he opened the door to his room.

"AAHHHH!" he yelled as he tripped on the plastic wrap and fell into the pool making a big SPLASH! His crutches feel in afterwards.

I silently cheered.

"What the hell is this!" Emmett roared in outrage.

"What happened Emmett?" everyone rushed towards him.

Alice burst into laughter. "You're b-b-blue!"

"You did this, didn't you!" he growled.

"No, but whoever did it, helped us a lot! You were beginning to reek!" she laughed.

"Hey! I was going to break my record of not showering for a month!" he groaned.

Someone gasped.

"You will not do that young man! Everyone in this house must be hygienic and sanitary." Esme stated.

"Speaking of hygienic, I've been wearing this outfit for 5 hours!" Alice sighed and walked over to her room. She gasped and ran.

"NOOOO!" she screeched and clawed at something, her taped up door I presume.

"My clothes! NO! I'm coming! Wait for me!" Alice screeched and began ripping the tape off.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper came into her room.

"My clothes! My shoes! My designer ba-a-ags!" Alice cried.

Jasper started helping her.

"Wear what's in your closet Emmett," Esme sighed.

Emmett huffed and walked into his walk in closet to change.

"What is this!" Emmett yelled from his closet.

People started laughing. I guess Emmett got into the dress.

"Isn't that the dress Emmett gave you Rose dear?" giggled Clairce.

"Yes, that's definitely the one," she snickered.

"Why was that in your closet Emmett?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know!" Emmett groaned.

"Well is there anything else in there?" asked Ackley.

"No!" Emmett groaned again.

I laughed.

"I'm coming!" Alice yelled louder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" called Esme.

"Someone taped up my closet with duck tape!" Alice shrieked.

There was a silence.

"Hey! Don't look at the blue dude!" Emmett defended himself.

"We aren't looking at you, we are looking at the duck tape behind you," Rose said, amusement in her voice.

"What!" Emmett shouted. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

"If you wanted to do a prank, you should of hid the evidence," Rose advised.

"I didn't do it!" Emmett said and stormed out. He walked to Alice's room.

"See! I knew it! Plastic wrap! Look!" Emmett ran to the 'evidence'.

"LOOK AT IT! LOOOK!" Emmett commanded.

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Alice yelled.

"Then why is there plastic wrap in your room?" asked Esme.

"I don't know!" she screamed as she clawed her closet door.

Suddenly the door to Edward's room opened.

"Did you do that?" chuckled Edward.

"Yeah, awesome huh?" I laughed.

"I've got to admit, that was funny. A blue Emmett in a pink dress and a crazed Alice clawing her closet door." Edward mused.

"Yep! So how was your lunch?" I asked.

"It could of been better..." he stared at me and I blushed.

"So..." I rocked on my heels.

"Do you still doubt me?" asked Edward.

We both knew what he was talking about.

"No, but I'm sure about _my_ feelings. They're muddled right now." I sighed.

"That's good enough for me. I'll wait for you." he smiled.

I beamed and went to take a shower.

Well the week went by. Lots of pranks thrown around. Emmett was still blue by the way. It lasts until two weeks. I texted Jacob each day and Alice and Rose would regularly text me. And each day ended with me on Edward's chest and his arms around my waist. I haven't any nightmares since the first one in the house.

Once, I put glue in Alice's shampoo and powdered sugar in her hairdryer. I also put in whipped cream inside Emmett's socks, vinegar in his water bottle and hot sauce in his toothpaste.

"AAhhhh!" Alice screamed when the glue came out. She was trying to wash her hair out now.

I was lying on Edward's bed and we were just talking about my favourite book, Wuthering Heights.

"What the-!" Emmett yelled when the hot sauce went into his mouth. He rushed out to get his drink bottle and drunk it and vinegar went into his mouth.

"Gahhh!" he shouted and washed his mouth out in the sink.

"Alice!" Emmett yelled the same time Alice yelled, "Emmett!"

"What did you do now?" Edward chuckled.

"You'll see," I grinned.

"What is it now!" Rosalie sighed. They were all in the living room watching T.V.

"Emmett put glue in my shampoo!" Alice accused as she ran down the stairs.

"No I didn't! Alice put hot sauce in my toothpaste!" Emmett snarled as he got down too.

"No I didn't!" Alice shouted.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled the same time Emmett yelled "Rosie!"

"Tell her/him!" Alice and Emmett yelled at the same time. (A/N you get the her/him right? Emmett said her and Alice said him)

"Leave us out of this," Rose and Jasper said at the same time in the same tone. Creepy.

"UGH!" Alice and Emmett yelled as they stormed back into their rooms.

Rose and Jasper were laughing.

"You-," Edward started.

"Wait for it," I cut him off.

I heard the blow dryer go on and Emmett got wear his socks for the night.

"AARRRGGHHH!" they both yelled.

I laughed.

They ran out and face each other.

"YOU!" they both yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU-!" they both said together.

"put powdered sugar in my hairdryer!" Alice yelled when Emmett shouted, "put whipped cream in my socks!"

"Kids, kids, enough of this!" Carlisle tried to calm them down. I heard Esme, Ackley and clarice chuckling in the kitchen.

"No dad, he is going down!" Alice snapped as she ran back to her room.

"Likewise!" Emmett barked and got back to his.

I smiled.

"You are evil," Edward chuckled.

"Well we all need something to laugh about in this time of day," I shrugged.

Things really heated up after that. Emmett put Alice's clothes in Edward's room when he went to play the piano - which I just recently found out he played - and I went to shower. Emmett replaced Alice's clothes as she was showering with one raggy t-shirt, baggy pants, dirty sneakers and a torn jacket.

Alice on the other hand, got to all of his games and saved over his data with new ones.

"EMMETT!" Alice screamed.

She stormed into his room. Rose was sitting on her bed and reading a fashion magazine. Edward was having a shower.

"Yes," Emmett replied innocently.

"WHAT IS THIS!" she screamed.

"I think those are called clothes my dear." Emmett chuckled.

"NO! THESE ARE RAGS! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" she screeched.

"Don't ask me! I don't know," he scoffed.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Alice yelled.

"Whatever." Emmett sighed.

"Well, okay. Just so you know, I saved over your data on your games." Alice said smugly.

"YOU WHAT!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes," Alice said.

"Those took years to do Alice!" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah right. You only played for a few days and BAM! done." Alice retorted.

"Just! Don't do that anymore..." Emmett mumbled.

"Tee hee!" Alice giggled and ran off.

Alice, somehow had spare clothes and wore those. Three weeks after staying in the house, Edward took me to the bookstore.

The prank wars were still going on and I still had half a jar of gooey stuff left. Emmett's blue was gone by now but still has his cast.

We drove to the bookstore and I bought Wuthering heights and Pride and Prejudice.

All the women there were staring and oogling at Edward.

I glared at them and heard Edward chuckling.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Umm..." I blushed.

He leaned to my ear.

"Don't worry none of them interest me." he breathed.

And because of that, I tripped on the way out and Edward caught me.

I heart sped and I felt the heat come into my cheeks and that's when I noticed.

_I like Edward._

I guess I was just suppressing the feelings deep, deep down under to keep myself safe and from heartbreak.

_I should tell him about it after._

**Alice POV**

After Edward left to go to the bookstore and mum, dad, Clarice and Ackley went shopping, Rose suggested we play truth or dare. I'm so going to use this to my advantage in this war!

"Okay, spin the bottle," Rose said and Emmett spun it.

It landed on me.

_Uh-oh._

"Yes!" Emmett cheered. Since he spun it, he got to tell me what to do.

"Okay, pix, truth or dare!" Emmett grinned.

"Dare!" I said confidently. I didn't want to look like a coward.

"Ok, tear your favourite dress!" he yelled.

_No! No! He can't be serious! Wait. Idea!_

"Fine," I smiled and walked up to my room. I grabbed my favourite dress and tore the hem a bit.

I bounded down the stairs and to everyone.

"Look! Look! I tore it!" I showed them.

Emmett growled and the rest laughed.

"I meant tear it up!" Emmett shouted. Idiot.

"No, you said tear, not tear up," I said smugly.

"Alright, next!" Rose said before another war started.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Rose.

"I dare you to wear _normal _clothes, no designer, no high priced, no nothing!" I squealed.

"B-b-but, I, I can't!" Rose whined.

"Why not?" I huffed.

"I-I'm allergic," she made up.

"Yeah, right Rose. We all know you aren't." I rolled my eyes.

"But-," Rose protested.

"No buts Rose!" I demanded.

After some silence she gave in.

"Fine," she sighed.

I squealed and clapped my hands in delight.

After a few more rounds, Edward came back. I still haven't got Emmett yet!

"What happened to you guys...?" Edward paused at the base of the steps.

"It's called playing truth or dare. You should try it!" I chimed.

Emmett had on make up, that hideous bright pink dress, a boa and sunglasses. Jazz was had strips of green in his hair, was shirtless - because Emmett dared to spill hot water on his shirt - and had blue hands. Rose was wearing _normal _clothes, black nail polish and some tints of pink in her hair. Lastly I was wearing ugly pants with an awful belt and my hair was styled into some kind of horrible mohawk, but of course I didn't let anyone shave my head.

"Right. Seems like a lot of fun, but I'd rather go to my room..." Edward laughed nervously and rushed up the stairs.

I shrugged it off and looked forward.

"Next!" Emmett called excitedly.

It was Rose's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Dare!" Emmett boomed.

_No fair! Why don't I get Emmett!_

"Ok Emmett, um..." Rose thought about it.

_Come on, come on!_

"Okay, well...act like a dog until someone dares you," Rose smiled.

"Wooof!" Emmett went on all fours and span in a circle.

"AAArrrooooo!" he howled.

"Spin the bottle Emmett! Spin it!" Rose cooed.

Emmett spun it with his nose and we started laughing when he couldn't do it.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Rose laughed and spun the bottle.

It spun and turned to Jazz.

"Arrooo!" Emmett came up to him.

"Umm...dare?" Jazz shrugged.

"Arf! Arf!" Emmett jumped up and down with his tongue out.

"What is it boy? You want him to stay still for five seconds while you lick his face?" Rose asked.

"Woof! Woof!" Emmett spun in a circle.

"Rose!" Jazz hissed while she laughed.

"Yap! Yap!" Emmett barked and came up to Jazz.

Jazz sat there as Emmett slobbered all over his face and I shrieked in disgust.

When they were done, Jasper groaned and ran into the kitchen to wash his face.

"Jazz! Are you going to spin the bottle?" I called.

"No! You can have my turn!" he yelled back.

"Okay," I grinned and spun the bottle.

It landed on Emmett.

_Yes!_

"Finally!" Emmett gasped.

_Like it was hard being a dog._

I rolled my eyes.

"Dare!" Emmett cheered.

"Okay, I dare you to tell me where my clothes are," I smirked.

"Uhhh, truth?" Emmett changed his mind.

"Where did you put my clothes?" I grinned.

"Damn!" Emmett punched the ground.

"Come on! Tell me!" I squealed.

"Edward's room," he sighed.

"Yay!" I clapped.

"Also, another thing. I found Rosie's clothes in there. Weird huh?" Emmett scratched his head.

"WHAT!" both me and Rose yelled.

"Are you cheating?" I asked Rose, eyes wide.

"No way! He must of took my clothes or someone put it there!" Rose defended herself.

"Who? Edward wouldn't do that...would he?" I questioned bewilderment lacing my tone.

"Do what?" Jasper asked as came back.

"Emmett found Rose's clothes in his room." I told him.

Jasper choked.

"W-what?" he got out.

"We're home!" Clarice chimed.

We all turned to them.

"Welcome back mom, dad, Clarice and Ackley!" I chirped.

"Thank you dear," Mom smiled and they all walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to find out if this is true." I said, determined and ran up to Edward's room and opened the door, not knocking.

I screamed and covered my eyes.

"My eyes! My innocent eyes!" I shrieked.

There they were, Edward and a girl in his room. His hand was under her shirt, the girl hand her hands under his shirt and they were french kissing!

**Bella's POV**

I heard a shriek at the door and looked up.

_Oops._

I just told Edward I like him and things got...heated afterwards.

And because of this, I didn't hear Alice come up to the room and open the door.

I quickly put Edward on his couch, facing upwards with his hands behind his head and I rushingly took Wuthering Heights and sat sideways on the bed, my arm propping up my head and the book in my other hand in the direction of the door. I made sure that I was 'reading' it the correct way.

And I did all that in less than 5 seconds.

By then, Edward was dizzy and everyone - you know, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Clarice and Ackley - was in the doorway.

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper as he rushed to her.

Alice opened her eyes. And they widened at the sight of me.

The rest looked in my direction and widened too. Some mouths even hung open.

"Sup," I greeted.

"B-B-Bella?" Alice stuttered.

"The one and only," I kept my eyes on the book.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward in the same position I put him, but he looked more casual.

"B-but h-how and what and who and and...huh?" Rose stammered.

"Bella? The girl who attacked my children?" Clarice's eyes blazed with fury.

"I said sorry...I think," I murmured.

"You got a lot of explaining to do you!" Ackley shouted as he came forward and lunged for me.

"Dad! Calm down! We're fine!" Rose held him back with Alice.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward simply stared at the ceiling.

"Nice way to make a girl feel welcome," I rolled my eyes.

"But, when and..." Alice mumbled.

"I was here the whole time you know," I sat up.

"So that's why Rose's clothes were..." Jasper said in a 'ohhh' voice.

"What did you think?" I pressed my lips together to stifle a laugh.

Edward's head snapped to Jasper.

"Umm..." Jasper mumbled.

I laughed.

"But why are you here?" Alice questioned.

"And you said since the start..." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Wait! YOU! You did some of those pranks!" Emmett boomed.

"Oops, caught," I heard my hands up in a 'I surrender' kind of thing.

"_You _taped up my door?" screeched Alice.

"No, duck taped." I corrected her.

"You are so going to get it!" Alice shouted and ran to me, Emmett on the other hand...hobbled with his crutches.

"Well, see you at dinner!" I shouted and ran out the window.

**Yay! Another chapter! Wooo! Anyways. I've been working on this for three days! With distractions...Sorry for mistakes, I didn't correct it. Umm...oh yeah okay. So, review! And if I get 1 or 2, I make the chapter how long I want it and when to publish. If I get 3 to 5, two weeks tops and more than 2000 words. 6-10 one week and 4,000+ words. 10+ in the next three days with 5,000+ words. Oh yeah, sorry I can't write lovey dovey stuff but can read it. lol.  
**

**And yeah! Hope you enjoyed it, hope you like it, REVIEW! Pleaaase! Plllease!**

**~Rose~**


	14. Chapter 14 : Stop him!

**OMG! So many reviews! - squeals! - I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! YOU. GUYS. ARE. AWESOME! -does a happy dance- I can't stop smiling! Lol. Enough of my hyperness. Is that a word? Who cares. **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 14: Stop him!  
**

"You are so going to get it when you get back!" Alice yelled. "In the meantime, Edward..."

_Uh-oh. Forgot Edward..._

I stopped in the middle of the forest and thought about it.

_To or not to save him..._

I shrugged.

_Sorry Edward, take one for the team._

I ran towards civilization.

_I need clothes...I haven't been able to buy any since the parents are so overprotective._

I walked in and bought a wig and some make up.

_Wouldn't want anyone to find me out after all._

I wore a blonde wig, red lipstick, eyeliner, bronzer and green eyeshadow.

I went to a few clothes stores and bought four shirts, three pairs of jeans, two jackets and a pair of converses.

I walked out with four bags.

_I wonder what Alice would have. Probably 20 bags. Maybe I could get her something to soften her up for taping her door up._

I looked around and found the perfect shop.

_Ohh! Alice might like this! And's there's one left! I bet it's her size too! Lucky! _

I grabbed it at the same time someone else did.

"Hey I saw it first!" the girl yelled.

She had chin length pale blonde hair, almost silver. She looked like someone, who, I am not sure.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did," I retorted.

"No I did you bitch!" she slapped me.

I held my stung cheek and glared at her.

"It's only a dress! Sheesh! You don't have to slap me!" I shouted.

"Well, you are not letting go!" she spit.

"Well, I am pretty sure my hand touch it first, so I should have it," I replied calmly.

"But I need it for my party!" the girl got all up in my face. I saw a vein in her forehead and she was baring her teeth.

I leaned back with a weirded out expression.

"What happen?" a man came up behind her.

"Laurent! She's stealing _my _dress!" the girl whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"I touched it first," I said.

"Well...we can find you a new one Irina. I know Tanya is coming so you want to look extra pretty, but you look fine the way you are." Laurent said.

_No way! Tanya? Tanya Denali maybe? _

"Um...excuse me, what's your last name?" I asked.

"Denali, what's it to you?" the girl she said in a snobby tone.

"Is your sister Tanya Denali? Did she go to boarding school?" I asked reluctantly.

"How do _you,"_ she looked me up and down, "know _my _sister?"

"I met her once," I nodded. "She looks way uglier than you. You'd look better than her in anything,"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Irina narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I think you would look better in that silver dress there," I pointed towards one.

"I...no! I want this dress!" she pounced on to me, knocking me to the floor.

I just lied there and shielded myself until someone called security.

Once they got her off, she was banned from the store for a day.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss!" a shop assistant said.

My wig was a mess, my lip was bleeding and there was a scratch...or more like claw marks on my collarbone.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"No! I'm really sorry! Y-you have have the dress for a 70% discount!" she impulsively said.

_Wow. This turned out well. Thanks Irina!_

I bought Alice a backless yellow tiered dress with white spaghetti straps and a piece of white material around the middle. And to go with that, I got her black stilettos.

_Hope she likes these and doesn't kill me. _

I went to the bathroom to fix my disguise and went back out.

_What should I get Emmett? Emmett, Emmett, Emmett..._

I looked around and found a game store.

_Yes!_

I rushed towards it while checking my phone.

_10 missed calls and a text. Wow. Nice to know people care._

I opened up the text to see that it was from Jacob.

'_Hey, hope you're having fun and enjoy it until it lasts. The Volturi are supposedly making an army to kill Stephan, but Billy has seen him and his sidekick come in and out of the building. They are working together to get rid of you guys. Billy heard them say they will track you down in a month. Hope you had a nice day!_

_J'_

I got inside the store and looked around.

_I should be careful, who knows what could happen...I would have to report this back to Carlisle. Anyways back to more important matters, what would Emmett like? He was playing...erm...Ugh! I don't remember! HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER? Okay, I should stop talking to myself. Calm down and-_

"You remember the big guy begging for Assassin's Creed 3?" a boy in front of me laughed.

"Yeah, too bad it isn't out yet. What was the dude's name again? Emmett or something?" his friend pondered.

"Yeah, that's what the hot chick said. She's probably his sister or something. No one like _that _would be his girlfriend," the first one snickered.

"But she had blonde hair and was totally hot! She must be his family friend or even babysitter." the friend laughed.

_They must be talking about Emmett and Rosalie. And what did Emmett want? Assassin's Creed 3 I think it was._

I walked up to the cashier.

"Excuse me, do you have any copies of Assassins Creed 3?" I asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but yes, we have one copy. It just came in today. I have connections and so we got it for free. I'm just telling this because you're hot. I'm Mark by the way," Mark winked.

_Eww. Ok. I should use this to my advantage. It's not my fault if he's a idiot._

"Well Mark, I was just wondering if you could give it to me," I fluttered my eyelashes.

_-Vomits-_

"I...uh...no, sorry. I can't do that." he scratched the back of his head.

I looked around me.

_If I get caught doing this, I will kill myself._

I leaned over the counter and trailed my fingers over his chest.

"Come on Mark, you could have fun," I winked.

_Yeah, have fun getting in trouble._

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-but we can't." he stuttered.

"Oh please, I need to give it as a present or I will be dead. I promise you will have fun afterwards," I whispered in his ear.

I leaned forward to show my cleavage with Edward's shirt I was wearing. It conveniently was revealing enough.

He looked to my chest and gulped.

_The things I do for my friends._

"Well..." Mark mumbled.

"Pllleeeaaaseee," I pouted my lips.

Mark gulped again and stammered, "Well...I guess...I...can..."

_Oh yeah! Sucker! And this won't hurt their business at all. It was free after all. He also won't get fired if they want another._

"Oh really! Thank you so much!" I squealed.

He looked around, put his hand under the desk and put something in a plastic bag and handed it to me.

I smiled and was about to walk away when he called me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Cleo Dwyer," I winked and walked away.

Once I was out of sight, I shivered.

_That was so gross!_

I walked into the bathroom to throw out my disguise and put stuff on my wounds.

I ran back to Edward's place around 7.

_Yes! Finally! I am starving!_

I looked from the front door to Edward's room.

_How to walk in..._

I walked to the front door and walked in.

"I'm home!" I yelled and walked over to the couch.

I was tackled by some black thing.

"Bella! Where have you been!" Alice shouted in my ear.

"I bought presents for you and Emmett," I mumbled.

"Omg! A present? EEEEEEEEE! I wanna see! Gimme! Gimme! Omg! Omg! Prrrreeesssseeetttts! Emmeet! She got us presents! EEEEEEEEEE!" Alice shrieked happily.

"Did I hear presents?" Emmett was at the bottom of the staircase in a flash.

"Yes! EEEEEEEEEE!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"Here," I handed Alice the bags.

Alice snatched the bags and hurriedly opened them.

"Emmett, here," I handed him his bag when he came over.

"OMG! I've wanted this dress sooooo bad! But it was out of stock!" Alice screeched. "And these heels are soooo cute!"

"No way!" Emmett's eyes widened when he opened the bag.

Everyone else was crowded around them.

"No way! You got me Assassins Creed 3!" Emmett boomed.

"How did you get this/these!" asked Alice and Emmett. (A/N Alice = these. Emmett = this)

"I got in a cat fight to get that dress," I nodded in Alice's direction, "And thought those shoes would look good with it."

"A cat fight?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, with Tanya's sister," I chuckled.

"Tanya? As in Tanya Denali?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. That's the one! She is also coming to Alaska for some party." I told them.

"SHE WHAT!" shrieked Alice.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, I thought she was poor and robbing men of their money," I sighed.

"Ok. Change of topic. How did you get me _Assassin's Creed 3_?" he asked.

"Well, I got into a store, found guys talking about you wanting it and had to seduce the cashier," I nodded.

"Seduce?" Edward asked, jaw clenched and fists balled up.

"Uh-huh. He was stupid," I commented.

Alice burst out randomly. "THANK YOU BELLA! YOU ARE MY SAVIOUR I NEEDED THIS DRESS MORE THAN ANYTHING! AND THESE SHOES WILL TOTALLY MATCH!"

She ran so fast she was a blur and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept on chanting.

"YEAH! THANKS FOR GETTING ME THIS GAME! IT'S SOOO AWESOME! YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE SISTER NOW! NO OFFENSE ALICE!" Emmett boomed.

"NO OFFENSE TAKEN!" Alice shouted.

Emmett came up to us and grabbed Alice and me both into a deathly hug.

"I...need...air!" Alice squeaked.

"Emmett! Let go!" Rose scolded.

"I'm still thanking her!" Emmett whined.

"Aww, does Emmett need a hug?" Rose smiled devilishly and hugged Emmett.

It looked like it hurt because Emmett's eyes bulged out, he let go of us instantly, turned purple and sounded like a choking chicken.

"Are you okay?" Edward patted my back.

"Yeah," I panted when I got my breath back.

"That reminds me..." Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah...you and Edward..." Rose mirrored her actions.

"ARE TOTALLY GOING OUT!" Alice cheered.

"So you guys are not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"NO WAY!" Emmett bellowed when he got his breath back.

"Sort of, you still have to go shopping with me!" Alice demanded.

"Fine, fine...as long as we don't go to the game store..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Nothing, nothing," I laughed nervously.

"Bella," he sighed.

"I kind of...sorta promised the guy he would have fun afterwards and I think he misinterpreted it..." I murmured.

"You what!" Edward sounded like he was choking.

Alice and Rosalie giggled, Emmett laughed and Jasper chuckled.

"I meant he will have fun getting in trouble!" I defended myself.

I noticed the parents were staring at us in amusement.

"Hello! I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella!" I greeted them.

"It is nice meeting you Bella," Esme smiled.

"Likewise Mrs Cullen," I grinned.

"Please, call me Esme," she came up and hugged me. I stiffened.

Esme, noticing my discomfort, pulled back and apologized.

"Don't apologize," I smiled. "It's not your fault. It's just my mom..." I trailed off.

"This is my dad," Edward told me, cutting the tense atmosphere.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen," I chirped.

"Call me Carlisle," he said. I shook his hand.

"Ok!" I beamed.

"I'm Clarice," Clarice butted in.

"Pleasure to meet you!" I grinned and shook her hand.

"This is my husband Ackley," she introduced.

"Hello!" I bounded up to him and shook his hand.

"This is an awesome house you've got!" I beamed.

"Thank you dear," Esme said.

"So..." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

There was an awkward silence.

"Awkward turtle," Emmett said in the silence and put a hand on top of the other, wiggling his thumbs.

I laughed and soon the others joined me.

"Well, I was just making dinner," Esme said and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" I walked towards her.

"No, no. You are the guest." she declined.

"But I've been living here for three weeks!" I protested.

"I'm almost done Bella," she told me sternly.

"Alright..." I sighed.

"Bella..." Rose smirked from the doorway.

"You are going to spill!" Alice was jumping from behind her, trying to see me.

My eyes widened.

"Um...I...uhhh," I stammered.

"Edward wouldn't say anything so _you_ have to!" Alice demanded.

"I...ummmm..." I backed away.

"Get her!" Alice shouted and she and Rose rushed towards me.

They ran towards me and grabbed my elbows, dragging up the stairs.

"Nooooo!" I cried as they dragged me away. They struggled bringing up the stairs so Emmett carried me up after they bound my legs.

Emmett dropped me on Alice's bed and Rose and Alice surround both my sides.

"When did you start dating?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Who confessed first?" Alice asked.

"Edward," I replied.

"Have you been on a date?"

"No,"

"When did you say you like him?"

"Today,"

"Have you done it?"

"No,"

_Cue blush._

"What were you doing when I came in?"

"No comment."

"How did you follow us here?"

"Running,"

"How?"

"Your dad's mixture,"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"Yes."

"Which pranks did you do?"

"Taping up your door, the plastic wrap and pool, cream in Emmett's socks, hotsauce in his toothpaste, vinegar in his water, glue in your shampoo and powdered sugar in your hairdryer."

It was silent for a moment.

"Finished with your ten questions yet?" I asked. "Because I have one,"

"Shoot." Alice chimed.

"Why did you do that creepy thing when I slept in your room?" I asked.

"It was a test of friendship." Rose explained.

"A creepy one," I mumbled.

"It was effective!" Alice defended.

"Right, by the way, the Volturi are teaming up with Stephan and his sidekick to try and kill you guys with an army in a month or so. Or so I have heard." I mentioned.

"THEY WHAT!" Alice and Rose shrieked.

"We're all going to die!" I cheered.

"No! We aren't! We will tell mum and dad and Clarice and Ackley!" Rose said and Alice nodded in agreement. They rushed out the door and down the stairs shouting 'Moooom! Daaadd!'

"Good plan, but are you guys going to untie me?" I called.

Silence...

_Oh wells._

I ripped the ropes from my wrists and ankles and skipped down the stairs.

I checked my texts and found one from Jacob again. He told me that I would get expelled if I don't come back.

'_Tell them I'll still pay even with me not there.'_

I sent tat and stuffed it in my pocket, as I did that I heard someone speak.

"We must get prepared!" Carlisle said and everyone ran down to the basement.

"Hey! What about dinner!" I shouted.

_I guess I could eat by myself._

My stomach growled in response. I walked into the kitchen to find steak, peas, corn, potatoes, gravy and garlic bread.

_Yum!_

I took a piece of garlic bread and munched on it.

I had a piece in my mouth and both hands when I walked down to the basement. I walked into the place where Carlisle kept his secret stuff and my mouth dropped at what I saw.

The whole place was empty, except for a hole in the wall and Emmett's crutches on the side.

"Great," I muttered. "I haven't even eaten yet!"

I stomped up the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing some stuff from the fruit bowl and putting it in my pocket before going into Carlisle's study where I knew had weapons somewhere...

_Aha!_

I opened an unusually long book and found a sheathed sword. I strapped it on my back. I looked into all a few other books and found, three guns, two flip knives and five daggers. I found straps and strapped a dagger on the outside of one thigh and a gun in the other.

_Where do I put the rest? Where? Where? Think Bella! THINK!_

I strapped one gun behind my thigh and the other gun on the other thigh.

_I don't think I will sit down any time soon...now how about the rest!_

I strapped the flip knives under my sleeves.

_Four daggers. Where do I put four daggers!_

I didn't know where to put it and was running out of time so I just stuffed them in my purse and took out my passport, brush, drink bottle, toothpaste and toothbrush. I put my phone in my pocket.

So now I had, for emergencies, bandages, ointments and a sewing kit. For the really bed emergencies, jar of gooey stuff. For any attackers I have weapons, duck tape and rope. Other things, credit card, passport.

_Ok, I think I'm all set...Not time to think about it! _

I dashed towards the hole I saw before and ran into it. It went underground and up towards a night sky in the forest. The moon shone with the help of a billion stars. The Alaskan chilly air blew through the night, making the leaves rustle.

I adjusted my eyes to the difference in lighting and took off, following footprints in the mud and the cuts in the trees.

_This is totally random but I can't believe I've only met the Cullens and Hales for 2 months! I mean seriously! _

My feet made no sound as I sprinted. After a few minutes of running, I heard noises. I hid behind a tree.

"Come with me or else your precious little family will die!" a voice said. I've heard that voice...JANE!

"No. I will not betray them," Edward said.

CLANG!

_What are they doing!_

"I'll kill little Bella. We have a whole army at base. We can kill you like this!" Jane clicked her fingers.

_I thought Jacob said a month?_

"I'll protect them with my life!" Edward growled.

"Well what about Bella? This wouldn't of happened to her if you weren't friends with her. She could be at boarding school, living a normal life," Jane sneered.

"I...," Edward was at a loss for words.

"See! Break up with her and I will let her go. Come with me and we will never attack your family again." you could hear the smirk in her voice.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Edward inquired.

CLING!

"I'll give you this." Jane held up an amulet. "It has power in it. Made by the first Volturi leader."

_WHAT! That's mine! Jane made it for me and gave it on my birthday!_

I was about to stop them when a man in a wheelchair stopped me.

"You are Bella, correct?" he asked.

"Yes..." I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"I am Billy. I assume you have heard of me?" he asked.

"Oh. Your the guy Jacob was talking about!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Your family is in danger. I saw little Alice lying on the ground." he said in a grim tone. "Go, I will stop Jane, Edward is foolish and will let his emotions take hold of him."

"What!" I gasped as I rushed in the direction he came in, forgetting all about Edward.

While I ran, my phone rung with a text. I read it.

'_Bella! _

_Don't trust Billy! He is working with the Volturi!'_

I swore under my breath as I came to a clearing where an army of people were ready to attack me.

'_Too late,'_

I texted back and shoved it back into my pocket.

I took out the sword and and a gun.

"Alright! Bring it on!" I yelled and everyone rushed towards me.

I ducked and jumped, evading swords and slashed someone in the stomach. I dodged to the left, narrowly missing getting hit by two bullets.

Someone thrust a dagger towards the neck from my side and I bended back, doing a bridge. I flipped my legs over the knife and landed on someone. I shot his head and ran towards a vacant direction.

I ran in a random pattern, looking back to shoot people now and then.

In a few minutes, I was out of bullets, had a shot in my arm and there were 13 people left.

I ran forward, but people jumped out from nowhere. Soon enough, my pursuers caught up.

I was surrounded.

Quickly, I got low and spun my leg around me, some jumped and the others fell down, I ran and stabbed some people on the way.

I heard the sound of arrows in the air and ducked my head, running around crazily. I arched my back as an arrow shot a line threw Edward's clothes.

"Hey! This is not my jacket!" I whined.

My stomach growled. I was a while away from the attackers and I was hungry...

I took out a something from my pocket and found a lemon.

_Why was a lemon in the fruit bowl?_

I stopped running and scrunched my eyebrows together as I thought about it.

I felt someone creep up to me so I punched them in the face and they fell unconscious.

_Really? A lemon?_

I cut it open and lick it.

_Ewww. Sour!_

I made a face a spat out saliva.

I heard the swinging of an axe and turned around.

_Uh...think! _

I quickly looked around and looked down to my hands.

_Idiot! Of course! Lemons!_

I squeezed the lemon from both hands into the guy's eyes.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" he shouted, dropped his axe and rubbed his eyes. I rolled mine.

I took his axe, turned it around and hit him on the head!

He fell down, knocked out.

I was suddenly falling down. I met the ground and someone was on top of me.

"Say your goodbyes!" they laughed and swung back their weapon.

"Hhhhiiiiyyyyaaaahhh!" they shouted before I knew what was happening.

Before the blade hit my neck, I put my hands behind me, catching it. I held a firm grip on it.

The guy tried to jerk the blade out of my hand.

I turned my head just enough to see Esme coming down and using her feet to grab the man's neck.

She flipped back and hit his head into the ground.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Thanks, you saved my life!" I grinned and stood up, brushing dirt off from my clothes.

"No thanks needed dear, you saved our family," she smiled.

"I-," I was cut off by a scream.

I looked at Esme who had the same worried expression.

_Alice!_

I handed her a dagger and we ran together in the direction on the scream.

We found Alice getting chocked by another guy.

"LET ME GO! JASPER!" Alice cried.

"Shut up bitch," the man growled and slapped her.

Before I could do anything, Esme threw her dagger and it shaved his hair off.

"DON"T. TOUCH. MY. DAUGHTER." she snarled.

"What the...?" the guy looked in Esme's direction as she ran forward to scissor kick his face.

"UGH! My nose! You broke it!" the man yelled.

"That won't be the only thing that is broken next time," Esme narrowed her eyes.

The dude ran away, screaming a like a little girl.

"Honey are you okay?" Esme hugged Alice.

"Y-yes. T-that-t w-as scary," Alice cried.

"Where's Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Alice sniffed.

"Oooh! I do! I do! Pick me!" I put my hand in the air and jumped up and down.

Alice giggled.

"Bella?" Esme asked with an amused expression.

"Wait," I held up a hand and took out my phone. I checked where Rose was.

"In that direction!" I pointed east.

Esme and Alice rushed there immediately.

I put my phone back and followed suit.

We found Rose pounding a guy.

"Seems like Rose is okay," I muttered.

"Rose? Are you okay?" asked Esme as we approached her.

"NO! HE," she pointed to the guy with a cut lip, scratches on his face, a black eye, broken teeth and a bloody nose that she was holding up. "CALLED ME A STUPID, UGLY, FAT, SLUTTY BITCH!" she screeched.

"Don't worry Rose. Even you can make normal clothes look stylish," Alice reassured her.

"Aww, really?" Rose dropped the guy on the ground.

"Yup!" Alice skipped over to her.

"Thanks pix," Rose smiled.

"No prob blondie," Alice answered.

"No I was really thinking I was ugly, shopaholic," Rose sighed.

"Of course the guy was lying, mechanical freak," Alice grinned.

"Well I thank you for your compliment, shortie," Rose beamed.

"It was no trouble, ice queen," Alice bounced.

They smiled at each other for a moment before turning to us.

"Let's go home," Alice trilled.

"Is that usual...?" I whispered to Esme.

She chuckled. "Yes, instead of 'huggy gooey mushy moments' as Alice calls it, they have this." she explained.

"Ohhhh," I nodded.

We all ran home to find the others already there.

"Thank goodness you all were alright!" Clarice sighed with relief.

"Yes, did they take anything?" Esme asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, yes," Carlisle hung his head.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." Esme soothed him.

"Edward is going to go after them. He is the fastest after all," Carlisle said.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure," I chirped and followed him up to his room.

He was silent for a moment.

"I...well...I'm sorry but it's..." he ran his hand through his hair.

_Oh no. Please don't tell me this is what I think it is! Please tell me I'm wrong! No!_

"...over?" I supplied.

"Well, yes," he exhaled and sat on his bed. I sat next to him.

"And why may I ask?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Well...I don't...feel anything for you anymore..." he said.

"So...you don't..." my voice cracked.

_He's just doing as Jane told. He doesn't mean it. He is being stupid. He is trying to protect me and his family. Or so he thinks. That's all it is. _

"love you anymore," he ended.

A tear fell from my cheek. A mixture of sadness and happiness.

_He doesn't mean it right? He's just overprotective. And he said love. Did he love me? _Does_ he love me?_

"Don't cry. You will forget me in time. Just go back to Perscitus Prep and live your life. You will find someone else soon," he said as he brushed a tear from my cheek.

_Forget him? How could I forget him? He was my first love...No. He _is_ my first love. Yes. I love him._

"B-but Edward..." I choked. Tears were overflowing in my eyes now.

"No Bella..." Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Please..." I begged and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Bella. You will leave memories of me behind soon enough..." he smiled sadly and moved to the window. "In the meantime...you should go back to school,"

He jumped out the window and started running.

_If I didn't love him I would of totally kicked his butt!_

I wiped my tears away, angrily.

Angry at Edward for believing Jane and angry at me for not stopping him.

_I don't think he would of believed me anyways. He might think I just want him to stay. You dumb-ass Edward! _

I stomped back down the stairs.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked from the dinner table, her mouth half full of potato.

"Your idiot brother just went to sacrifice himself for us," I growled angrily as I walked past them.

Everyone choked of their food.

"What!" Alice screeched.

"Why!" Rose demanded.

"When?" Jasper gulped.

"Why couldn't he tell me? I was his best bro!" Emmett cried.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"He traded himself for the Volturi to not kill us, but they are lying and we are going to die anyways!" I yelled, annoyed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

_How could he do this? I didn't even eat yet!_

To support that statement, my stomach growled.

_I do not want to do this but I have to! Geez. I want to eat! Anyways, how do I find him? I see no tracks..._

I heard the sound of people running from behind me.

_That's it! By sound!_

I closed my eyes and shut out everything but sound.

I heard eight breaths behind me. A stream to my right. The pounding of hooves on my left.

_Aha!_

The sound of soft footsteps was in front of me. There was the clanking of a blade.

_I hope you don't do anything stupid before I get there Edward._

**Done! Lol. It took three days. I would of got this on yesterday but I had something to do and it lasted until 10pm. Anyways, right now, I just had 2 teeth taken out and it is numb. It feels weird hahaha. I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes and REVIEW! XD.**

**~Rose~**


	15. Chapter 15 : Saved

**I just noticed I wrote that Bella got the amulet for her birthday...woops...just say that it's a present. I'm bored...so hears another chapter...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 15: Saved**

I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't catch up to Edward.

_He really is fast._

He suddenly stopped and I heard a voice.

"So I see you came," a voice smirked.

_Jane!_

"Yes, I kept my end of the bargain, now hand me yours," Edward said in a serious tone.

"Delighted to," you could hear the grin in her voice.

_Oh no. Last time I wore that, I was paralyzed!_

I buried my purse and ran to where I knew Edward was. Jane was just going to put the amulet on...until I interfered.

I pushed Edward out of the way and the amulet was put on me instead.

I bit my lip from screaming. It felt like icicles we going through my body. It was hot and cold at the same time. It pained me from the inside out.

"Oh lookie here, the little heroine comes to save the day," Jane sneered. In front of me. Her face was laced with hate and anger.

"Bella!" Edward cried. I looked to my side to see Edward, panicked, worried, desperate...He was running...running to my side...I pushed him farther than I thought...

_He shouldn't look like that...He should be happy, his eyes should be glowing..._

"Come on! Let's go!" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I was drifting off to unconsciousness. Every word was fuzzy. My vision was hazy.

"Alright! Coming! I guess we will have to make do with this bitch..." Jane mumbled and someone picked me up.

Edward's cry and the scene of him failing to catch up to me was the last things I saw and heard...until the blackness took over.

I woke up and shook my head. My memories were foggy.

_Where am I?_

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms at the same time. But it was cut short.

Something yanked my hand back down and an unpleasant small got into my nose. I coughed.

I looked around to see a dusty old room. The walls were bricks, I was on the cold hard floor and my arms and legs were tied to chains on the walls.

My only companions were a tiny spider and multiple dead flies. it stunk of...death.

I tried breaking free...but of course that wouldn't work.

_Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?_

I shook my head and tried to think about what happened.

I closed my eyes tightly shut an remembered. Edward, amulet, Jane...

_Oh no! That amulet!_

I looked down and to my horror, it was implanted into my skin. I clawed at it, but every time I touched it, there was a shock. Like a thousand volts were attacking me.

The last time I wore this...I don't remember. I only remember having a shock putting it on and Jane telling me it was part of a test. I woke up 2 weeks later, not remembering a thing. Jane told me I just slept the whole time, but I had a feeling that someone erased my memory.

An old friend, Gianna wore it by mistake once...and she was possessed. She said she remembered everything. Could hear everything, see everything, but could not control her body. But she only could fit that in before she died. The amulet possessed her, grew on her and killed her. She was too weak, it said. It was left behind and Jane kept it for some reason.

The door opened, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, well, sleeping beauty has awaken," Jane smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked and glared at her.

"I see you had seen your new jewelry," she smirked.

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything," she pouted. "You did," pointed at me and grimaced.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"Now, now. Don't you want to stay? You don't want to hurt any _again_," she tutted.

"I don't..." I muttered.

"Remember, you say? Of course you don't! We erased it! You would of found out our plans!" she scoffed.

"Your plans...?" I asked.

"Well, duh! You were idiotic! You believed you were doing the right thing! We made you believe! We wanted to keep you until you were unneeded. You were replaceable after all," she cocked her head and smiled.

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore...You could remember all you want and it won't help at all!" she her face twisted into a wicked grin.

"But I can't remember..." I sighed.

"Of course you can! _You _were the one who wanted to erase your memory! _You _were the one who said yourself foolish!" she rambled.

"I...what?"

"Yes! You wanted to do it! You didn't want to remember all those you've hurt! Don't you remember? _'Yes, I want to do it. I don't think that my body could take it. If I knew I hurt all those people, I...don't think I would want to live with myself. I don't care that you guys are evil. I have nothing to live for.' _

My eyes widened.

_I know that from somewhere. I sense déjà vu here. I think...I think I said that._

"Come on! Remember, Swan!" Jane shouted at me. "_I know I shouldn't care...but that little girl...the way she wanted to sacrifice herself for her brother...I killed them. Both. I just wish I could have someone like that in the future,"_

I choked on my own saliva as I remembered.

**- FLASHBACK -**

**~ : thoughts**

"_WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I screamed in pain and fell to the ground._

"_Jane!" Aro yelled._

"_I'm sorry! But she was being a spoiled brat!" Jane shouted at me._

_I whimpered as I felt the stings of pain finally subside. I couldn't move though. I couldn't shout at Jane, I couldn't respond to the pleas._

"_It wasn't the time yet!" Caius groaned._

"_So? She's replaceable!" Jane huffed._

"_I'm replaceable?" I asked._

_~What? I can't move! I didn't say that!~_

"_Yes, Bella, you're replaceable!" Jane glared._

_I smirked._

"_You think that I - goddess of all things war - is replaceable?" I raised my eyebrows._

_~What am I saying? What's happening? Why can't I move?~_

"_Yeah right Bella, like you are 'the goddess of war'" Jane rolled her eyes._

"_I'm not this Bella," I spat my name. "you speak of, I am Hilda, goddess of war."_

_~Goddess of war? Am I possessed? What happened?~_

"_Hilda? The goddess of war? The one that set 20 villages on fire in one day? The one that killed over 1000 people by herself? The one that can wield any weapon? The one who had mysterious powers?" Aro asked, wide eyed._

"_Yes, I am that goddess of war. I have been sealed into this amulet for over 100 years," I sniffed._

_~No way. I can't be her! I can't be a goddess of war! I don't want her to possess me!~_

"_I am of your service!" Aro kneeled down to me._

_~Why is kneeling? Is she that powerful? Will she ever get out?~_

"_Well, for getting me out of this awful amulet," I looked down to my chest. "I will show you my power."_

_I walked outside and the wind swirled around me._

_I grinned devilishly._

_I took a sword in my hand. I held it in front of me and closed my eyes. In a quick motion, I slashed the sword in front of me, cutting 10 trees in front of me in half._

_Someone laughed behind me. _

"_A-amazing!" Marcus clapped._

"_Why did you kill everyone? You could of joined a side to make them more powerful than ever!" Caius _

"_I was born skillful and nimble. By the age of 5 I could wield a knife like no one ever could. My mother wanted me to marry young, be a good housewife. That was not what I planned. She kicked me out for she thought I was of no worth. I had join an army as a boy, but they found out and because I was better than everyone else, and a girl on top of that, I was left an outcast. I turned my back on the human race after getting rejected for not being like every normal girl. Anytime I needed any entertaining, I would destroy things. People only like me for my power.' I explained._

"_Ahhh. Well I can't say we are any different!" Aro said._

"_Mmmhh. I knew that. Well, I will take my leave." I turned my head._

"_No! Wait! Please. Us, Stephan and Vladimir want to rule the world. You can be the queen. You can have anything you want." Aro pleaded._

_~No way! They were evil?~_

"_No, I deny," I humphed._

"_Oh come on, you are a beautiful powerful woman, you can be my queen," a man said._

"_And who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Stephan, beautiful maiden," Stephan kneeled and kissed the back of my hand._

"_I dislike being used. If I am queen, I will have nothing even though I would have everything. People would fear me, but there is no thrill of waiting to be caught." I explained._

"_But-," Stephan protested._

"_Goodbye, I must take my leave." I turned around and ran away._

_~Where am I going? What's happening? I don't like this!~_

_After a while, I found a village in a secluded part of the world._

"_Perfect," I purred and grinned wide as a cheshire cat._

_I came in from the shadows and swished my knife. A house was cut in two and something blew up. The village was on fire. People were panicking, crying, running..._

"_Suffer! Suffer as you made me!" I laughed._

_~Suffer...these people should suffer...after what they did to...wait. What am I thinking? This woman is making me different! She is changing me!~_

_I watched people burn to their deaths._

_I walked like I didn't have a care in the world._

"_Please! Please help us!" I girl came running._

_I gave her one quick glance and turned away._

"_Please! Help my brother! He is stuck! I...I will be your slave! Just help me!" she pleaded._

"_Heh. Low life beings should just crumble," I said. _

_I slashed her throated and she fell, limp. I walked over to the boy and slashed both his feet, I left him to die._

_~NO! STOP! JUST STOP IT!~_

_I took control of myself for a second. _

"_What are you doing? You are the body and I am the mind! You bow down to me!" Hilda struggled to gain control._

_The amulet was embedded into my skin and like vines, crawled over my body. I was prepared to kill myself if necessary._

_I took the dagger and stabbed the amulet._

"_What are you doing! NO! The souls haven't transmitted yet!" Hilda screeched._

"_You are not taking over my body!" I puffed._

_The amulet cracked, but that was it. _

"_Nooooo!" Hilda shrieked and I felt myself regain my control._

_~ She was back in the amulet. But I was not safe. The village knows my face.~_

_I ran back to the Volturi. I came up to Aro._

"_HIlda?" he asked, hopefully._

"_No, Bella," I dropped the amulet to his feet._

"_What did you do!" he looked bewildered at the crack on the amulet._

"_I got my conscience back." I mumbled._

"_But the amulet!" he gasped._

"_I was just wondering. Can you erase my memory?" I asked._

_Everyone was gathered around me now._

"_Are you sure?" Heidi asked as she mixed the elixir._

"_Yes, I want to do it. I don't think that my body could take it. If I knew I hurt all those people, I...don't think I would want to live with myself. I don't care that you guys are evil. I have nothing to live for." I sighed._

"_Well, if you say so...this is permanent, unless someone quotes words you have heard, word by word." Heidi said._

"_You know, you shouldn't care about this. We are assassins. It is what we live for." Aro told me._

"_I know I shouldn't care...but that little girl...the way she wanted to sacrifice herself for her brother...I killed them. Both. I just wish I could have someone like that in the future," I sighed. "Well, I just hope I don't remember anything."_

_I took the elixir and drank all of it. All of a sudden, I blacked out._

**-End Flashback-**

I remember. My eyes widened.

"All those people," I gasped.

"Yes, and you killed them all." Jane sneered.

"I..." I mumbled.

"Demetri! Felix! Grab her!" Jane called.

Suddenly I was being lifted in the air.

I didn't fight it. I didn't care right then.

"Have fun with Farrah in there!" Jane laughed wickedly and threw me in a cell.

"Oww," I mumbled and snapped out of it.

_You idiot Bella! You could of got out just then._

"Stupid!" I muttered to myself and slapped my forehead with my palm.

I looked around.

"Ahh!" I shuffled backwards.

There on one of the destroyed mattresses, was a girl, about 12 or 13.

She was staring at me with a baseball in hand.

"Uh...hello?" I tried to smile.

The girl nodded and just bounced the baseball on the wall and caught it, she did continuously.

"You're Farrah right?" I asked.

She nodded.

She was about 5'0" with long dark brown hair that came to her waist and had a side fringe to the left. Her eyes were brown too, like mine. She wore a grubby blue jacket, jeans and converses.

"So, how'd you get here?" I asked.

Silence.

_She doesn't talk much, does she?_

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

She pondered for a moment and shrugged.

"Do you have any family?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

"Well, I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I smiled.

She simply nodded.

_Is she mute? It doesn't seem like she talks at all._

"Are you mute?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Did you do something bad?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sighed.

"Do you know how to get out?" I inquired hopefully.

She caught the baseball in her hand and stood up.

She lifted up the mattress. I was confused.

_What is she doing?_

She dusted something off and I saw the faint outline of a door. She opened it and it silently unlocked.

She gestured her hand towards the tunnel.

"If you knew where it was why are you still here?" I asked.

She shrugged.

I ran over to the tunnel and was about to jump down, but hesitated.

I turned to Farrah.

"Do you want to come?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Follow me. Okay?" I asked her. She paused before nodding slowly.

I jumped in.

The air blew around me. I heard the soft closing of the door.

In a few seconds, I fell down to the ground, landing silently to my feet.

Farrah was behind me a second afterwards.

"Do you know where we are?" I whispered.

I was in a room with a chair and a table. That was it.

She walked over to a door and slowly opened it, walking in. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout, followed by an ''ouuff!''

The door opened and I walked out. I found five men on the floor and Farrah in front of all of them, throwing her ball up and catching it.

I mouth went agape.

Farrah inclined her head for me to follow her, so I did. We were in a long hallway with lots of doors on each sides.

We walked silently in the shadows, pausing now and then.

We turned and Farrah now checked all the doors for people. She put her ear on it and blinked a few times before moving on.

As we turned into a dimly light corridor, Farrah halted and ducked. A gun shot went over the top of her head.

I gasped, but she put her palm to me, making a stop sign.

She dodged gun shot, needles and knives. She narrowed her eyes for a second before throwing the baseball, I didn't even see where it went. It was a blur to my eye.

"Argh!""Ahh!""Ugh!""Ow!""Ouch!" "Uhhh..." all could be heard.

The baseball flew back into her hand. She beckoned me forward.

I followed her and was amazed at what I saw.

_Omg. She did all this? And here I thought she was some random shy girl._

There was a group of men and women, on the floor, with a large circle shaped bruise on each of them. They were silent, so I guess they were unconscious.

I followed Farrah, amazed at what she could do.

She knew all the codes for the heavily guarded doors, could unlock doors with her bobby pin, and of course, attack people with a baseball.

We went downwards to some stairs and descended further down.

We reached the outside, a forest of trees, birds, snakes and spiders.

I breathed in the fresh air.

_We're finally free! I though we would never get out of there! How long were we in there anyways? An hour? Two? Three?_

"Farrah!" someone shouted.

_Oops. Spoke too soon._

There stood Demetri, patrolling the area a guess.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. He was angry. His nostrils flared, his eyes were narrowed slits and his hands were balled into fists.

Farrah merely shrugged.

"You are letting the prisoner escape! You can't do that!" he yelled.

Farrah plainly stared at him.

"You are not-," before Demetri could finish, the baseball was flying from Farrah's hand.

Demetri fell down, groaning and clutching his face. Farrah huffed.

There was a loud 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

"Uh-oh I think we set an alarm." I whispered.

We were surrounded all around.

"Oh man," I sighed.

Weapons were raised.

Me and Farrah stood back to back.

I dodged the first bullet and that was when it began. The fight of fists, guns and blades.

I kicked the first one to approach me in the chin and they fell into another person at the back. Two people approached me at the sides and I elbowed them both in the chest. I jumped when four tried to attack me at once. They all bumped heads and I landed on top of them.

I heard a gun shot from behind me. I turned around in surprise. Farrah was there baseball in both hands. The was a large hole in her ball now and the bounciness was gone. Farrah threw it to the side and picked up two daggers from unconscious people.

She attacked the man who shot the gun, spinning quickly as she did it.

I was so enthralled at her duel, that I forgot to defend myself.

Someone came up to me, sword raised above their head.

I glanced at him in horror.

I put my hands up in a failed attempt to protect myself. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

It didn't come.

I heard the CLING! Of two blades colliding and looked up. There stood Edward, blade in hand.

He swiftly stabbed his stomach and turned around while the person fell to the ground.

"Hey, need help?" he smiled.

**Sorry this is so short, but I thought it was better than nothing. Haha...there's nothing to say anymore...Anyways, review? Pretty please? With...one of your favourite Twilight characters giving it to you? (Ok, you do know that I'm not going to actually give it right?) Hope you enjoyed it! x)**

**~Rose~**


	16. Chapter 16 : Get ready to attack

**Wow. I just experience my first writer's block! Or maybe I just couldn't be stuffed writing...hmm...Or maybe I was busy playing a game. Very sorry! ˚∆˚ In my defense it is the holidays. **

**disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Except copies of Twilight and New Moon at home...**

**Chapter 16: Get ready to attack**

"Edward?" I asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you saved me, I'm returning the favor." he grinned.

"Hiyaaa!" I her from the side of me.

I turned around, ready to kick his ass.

A big guy got in front of me and kicked his stomach.

He turned around...and of course it was Emmett.

"Hey guys! You should focus on the game or you might get obliterated!" he yelled at us.

There was a gun shot and Jasper can behind Emmett with a sword, reflecting it.

"Says the guy who almost got 'obliterated'." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever! Let's kick some butt!" Emmett cheered and ran off. The rest of the Cullens and Hales - excluding Alice, Rose and Clarice - came to help.

We all were fighting fine when everyone started disappearing from the battlefield.

_I guess they got called back._

On the grass were dead men and women, bathing in their own blood, limbs chopped off, bones visible...

"Are you okay?" asked Edward as he approached me.

"Yes. Thanks." I smiled at him.

"No problem, lil sis! It's the least I could do!" Emmett lifted me into the air and swung around.

Someone out of the corner of my eye caught me attention.

Farrah was talking to someone who looked really furious with her.

It was a boy. About 15, with light brown hair and grey eyes.

Emmett put me down and I continued to stare at the boy.

He spotted me and shut up immediately. Farrah followed his gaze to see me staring at them.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering, who is she?" asked Jasper.

"Farrah. She helped me get out." I explained.

"Was she a slave?" asked Esme.

"A prisoner, like me." I told her.

"Then why didn't she get out herself?" asked Emmett, obviously confused.

"I'm not too sure myself..." I mumbled and looked over to where Farrah was.

They both were still staring at us. I walked over to them.

"Hey, Farrah, who's your friend?" I asked.

She just stared at me.

"I'm Kyle, nice to meet you Bella." the boy smiled.

"How do you know my name?" my eyes furrowed.

"Farrah told me about you." he clarified.

"Oh." was my answer.

"So...why doesn't Farrah speak?" I asked.

"She's shy, if she speaks, you'll go 'what?' and annoy her." he chuckled.

"How about you?" I questioned.

"I have good hearing." he smiled.

"Well, are you going to take her home...or..." I trailed off.

"She feels in debt to you." he sighed. "She also feels that you are interesting people and would like to join your group until your troubles are over."

He mumbled something else that I couldn't hear.

**Farrah POV**

"She doesn't need to feel in debt because she help you out. You should be in debt to her." Kyle mumbled.

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well, I guess she can...I have to ask Carlisle first." Bella said and ran towards a man with blonde hair.

"Carlisle. Would it be okay if Farrah joins us?" Bella asked the man.

We approached them.

"Actually make that two. I think Farrah would feel better if I was there." Kyle smiled.

"Well of course! You are welcome to join us!" A woman that had hair like the color of caramel squealed.

_The people seem very intriguing. The group helps each other like they are one whole. Not 10 individual people. It seems as if one hurts, everyone else does too. They seem like the pack..._

Just as that thought struck, there was a howl in the distance.

A silver furred wolf came dashing out of the trees followed by a black, brown and white one.

I barely had time to looked at all of them before I was pushed onto the ground and almost licked to death.

I chuckled and stood up, wiping my face. All four wolves stood in front of me, panting.

"Ahhhh! Wolf! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" a girl screamed.

I turned around and saw a girl with short, black, spiky hair. She looked like an elf.

"It's fine. They're family." Kyle said.

"Family?" asked Bella with a confused expression.

"Yeah! We were raised by wolves." Kyle explained like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT! THAT IS AWESOME! BE MY BRO DUDE!" a giant man, big as a bear boomed.

Kyle laughed while I snickered.

"Anyways, this is Moon, Darkness, Chestnut and Snow." Kyle named.

"Did you name them that?" the black haired elf scrunched up her face in distaste.

"No, they chose the name themselves." Kyle said seriously.

"Sarcasm?" asked the elf.

"Yes, of course I'm being sarcastic," Kyle rolled his eyes. "No, we taught them english and they actually spelt their names."

"Really?" asked the man they call Carlisle.

_He's probably the leader of the group._

"Yes." Kyle nodded.

"How? You didn't go to school, right?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we didn't go to the place where people learn to speak and write the language, but we found a boy who did while on a hunt. He was injured and we healed him, in return he taught us the language." Kyle grinned.

"Fascinating." murmured the leader, Carlisle.

I leaned in towards Kyle's ear. "We should leave, the Volturi might get some help to come." I whispered.

Kyle looked around like he was just noticing where we were.

"Yes, I guess we should." Kyle scratched the back of his head.

"Should what?" asked the whole group.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Kyle muttered.

"Right..." a blonde woman said. "I guess we should." She looked very elegant. It was a wonder why she is here.

I leaned into Moon's ear. "Follow their scent, okay girl?" I whispered as I stroked her head.

She responded with a bark.

"Okay." I smiled and got onto her back, holding her fur.

"What is she doing?" asked the elf girl, who was pointing at me.

"This is how we travel." Kyle said as he got on Chestnut.

"NO WAY! AWESOME! I WANNA RIDE!" the bear man shrieked.

"No, you'll break their backs." a blonde haired boy chuckled. He looked like a military man.

"I'm not that heavy." the bear man whined.

"Let's go." I smiled into Moon's ear.

We started speeding East.

The trees were all a blur, the moon and stars shone brightly, wind blew my hair back and the only sound was the soft padding of Moon's feet and her puffs of breath.

We ended up at the family's residence. It was a large house that looked like a three boxes on top of each other.

I got off Moon and sat on the ground.

_Is this a house? It looks more like the palaces in those stories I've read._

"Farrah! You should of waited for me! What if you got lost?" Kyle scolded as he came up to me.

"Just because one time..." I mumbled.

"I don't want to lose you again, kay?" Kyle smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Where are the rest?" I looked up to him.

"They'll be here in a bit." Kyle tapped his foot. "Hopefully."

"I'm not waiting." I shook my head and went up to the door. I took out my bobby pin and unlocked it.

I walked into a room with a large box people call a T.V and some furniture they call couches.

I walked into the kitchen. I could practically feels my eyes shining as I saw all the food there.

_Chocolate chip cookies, cake, ice cream, chips, donuts, chocolate, mangos, watermelon, egg tarts, pizza, chicken wings..._

I could feel myself drooling.

I ran and got out everything I could find.

"Farrah! It's not nice to barge into someone's house and eat all their food!" Kyle chided as he came in with Moon, Chestnut, Darkness and Snow.

They all barked when they saw the food.

"Guys..." Kyle warned. I smiled.

"I could make them something, then?" I cocked my head to the side.

Kyle thought about it.

"Alright, fine, do what you want. I'm going into the living room." he said and walked away with the wolves.

I made spaghetti, salad, truffles, white chocolate strawberry cheesecake, mango smoothies and cut up the watermelon.

By the time Bella and the other people came back, I had finished everything and set it up on the table and had a few plates for me and Kyle to eat in the living room.

"Mmmhhh! Something smells good!" the bear man boomed.

They all walked into the kitchen to see me washing my hands.

"Oh, Farrah, you didn't have to make us dinner!" the caramel haired women gasped.

I shrugged.

"Well, thank you dear." the belle smiled kindly.

I nodded.

"Well finally! I haven't had anything to eat for ages!" Bella exclaimed and sat on one of the seats.

"Dinner's ready?" Kyle popped his head in.

I nodded.

"Great." he smiled and took two plate into the living room.

"Oh, no you little ones can sit with us!" a woman with golden hair said.

"No, it's okay. We're fine eating on our own." Kyle smiled as he took two more plates with me trailing behind him with my own.

"No! We insist!" the golden belle argued.

"No thank you madam, we already had set up." Kyle said as he and I took one smoothie each.

"Oh, how rude of us! We haven't introduced ourselves!" the caramel belle exhaled.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." the leader said.

"I'm Esme Platt, now Cullen, his wife." the caramel belle smiled sweetly.

"I'm Clarice Scott, now Hale." the golden belle grinned.

"My name's Ackley Hale and I'm Clarice's husband." a large man with blonde hair said quite loudly.

"Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose." the super model beamed.

"Emmett Cullen, her boyfriend." the bear man snaked his hand around the super mo- Rose's waist.

_I wonder why a belle such as Rose won't be with someone of high class? Don't get me wrong, the bea- Emmett is nice, but Rose looks very pretty. Might even be better than a super model._

"Jasper Hale." the military man smiled a bit.

"Alice Cullen! Jasper's girlfriend! Nice to meet you!" the little elf girl squealed.

"Bella Swan, but you knew that...well, except for my last name." Bella chuckled.

"Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." the bronze haired boy smiled and looked at Bella lovingly.

_They must of settle their differences. I heard Jane say that he broke up with her._

"Kyle Cornell and this is Farrah Tash." Kyle introduced me.

"Can we eat now?" Emmett whined.

"Yes, of course." Esme chuckled.

I walked into the living room with Kyle and we sat down on the couch.

_This is rather strange. I am not accustomed to being inside a real house. I'm usually rooming in caves, under leaves or simply in between the wolves._

Moon barked and sat up.

"I'll hunt with you later." I mumbled as I ate my spaghetti. Moon put her head on her paws.

After we ate and were all full, me and Kyle took the dishes to the sink.

"Oh, no. You are the guest. I must decline your offer." Esme said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyle.

"Yes, I can help." Clarice chirped.

"Well, okay. We will go hunt with the pack." Kyle told them.

"Hunt?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, we help them get their food." Kyle smiled.

"Well, be careful." Esme called.

"We always are." Kyle grinned and we left. We got onto the wolves and ran towards where they were living now.

We stopped and I saw Rust and Bolt lying down. When they saw me, their eyes perked up and the stood up.

I got off Moon and they came flying towards me.

"How are you guys?" I asked as I tousled their fur.

The dogs yapped and nuzzled at me.

"Alright, let's go!" I cheered.

"I still don't get why you are so loud with me around, but now with strangers." Kyle shook his head as he handed me a baseball and took his hand made bow and arrow.

I got on Moon and Kyle got on Chestnut. Darkness and Snow were behind us, while Rust and Bolt got in front.

I rode until we saw a herd of moose. I got off Moon, Kyle did the same with Chestnut and we walked silently towards the unsuspecting animals.

When I knew we would be close enough, I threw the baseball with a flick of the hand. It went in a zig zag pattern, hitting six moose. Kyle quickly shot the injured ones while the others ran away, hooves pounding on the ground.

I walked up to the dead moose and took the arrows out, discarding them. The wolves dragged the moose back to where they were staying and bit out chunks to eat.

After they were done, we all got back to the Cullen and Hale residence. Except for Moon and Chestnut, who had to stay in case any others wolves try to take their territory.

When we got back, everyone was seated in one of the chairs and sleeping - other than Bella who was reading a book. Something was being shown on the T.V.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you to come back." Bella closed her book and stood up.

"You didn't have to." Kyle mumbled.

"No, we had to, we needed to find you somewhere to sleep." Bella explained.

"Well, we could sleep in the living room." Kyle suggested.

"No, no! That will not do!" Esme opened her eyes.

"It's fine. Darkness, Snow, Rust and Bolt will keep us warm." Kyle smiled.

"You must take a shower first!" Clarice commanded.

"We-." Kyle tried to argue.

"No, complaining. Now!" Clarice demanded.

Everyone was awake and staring at us.

"Well, we don't have any clothes." Kyle tried to get out of it.

"You could wear Jasper's. Don't worry if they don't fit, you could roll the sleeves up and adjust the waist," Esme smiled at us. "And Farrah could wear Alice's."

"Well, okay..." Kyle sighed, defeated.

"Well, just let me get your baths ready. Jasper, Alice, go get our your smallest sized clothes." Esme said and left to prepare our baths.

"Yes! Clothes!" Alice squealed and ran off to choose some clothes for me.

When Esme finished preparing our baths, I went in and washed my hair as Alice told - it sounded like she was commanding - me to.

_Shampoo, more shampoo, condition and wash._

After that, I put on the silk pajamas Alice got me and walked outside.

It seems like everyone fell asleep.

"Well, let's just sleep in the living room." Kyle whispered when he came out.

Me and Kyle leaned at the bottom of the couch with the wolves at our feet and fell asleep.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes, smiling at Edward's sleeping form. I untangled his hands from my waist and went to the bathroom. After I was done with all I needed, I walked downstairs.

I paused as I felt a stinging pain in my head. My vision blurred. I heard a voice.

'_Soon I will take over. You will never stop me.'_

Hilda. It has to be her. I looked around to see a burning village, people screaming, rolling around on the ground, some cowering behind things, some trying to help and others burning to their deaths.

My eyes widened and I gasped. I held my head and looked around. Everyone was screaming, I was holding a lighter.

I fell to my knees, thinking I would fall, but someone caught me.

My hallucinations faded and I looked to see Farrah holding me from falling, her head cocked to the side.

"I-I'm fine." I mumbled.

She shrugged and go of me. She dashed down the stairs.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Farrah was whispering furiously to Kyle, who was nodding slowly.

As I walked in, she stopped and began eating her fluffy looking pancakes with syrup and butter.

"It smells delicious." I commented.

Farrah looked at me and smiled slightly. Her dimples showed when she did that.

"There's still some more in the frying pan." Kyle said with a mouth full of pancakes.

I nodded and went to grab myself some pancakes.

Minutes later, everyone else awoken and had pancakes for breakfast.

"What should we do now?" asked Emmett after we all ate and the dishes were washed.

**Farrah POV**

"Well, me and Farrah are going to hunt, see you later." Kyle waved and we went back to Moon and Chestnut.

After killing a few animals, Darkness and the others had a conversation while me and Kyle looked around.

We came across a house that was having some sort of celebration. There were three girls who must of been sisters, with a blonde haired man and a woman. The woman had dark blue eyes and the man had amber eyes. The three girls had light blue eyes with hints of amber in them.

They were having a party, welcoming one of their daughters back. The one they call Tanya.

"Well, I expected you to join, but not so soon." the woman hugged Tanya.

"Of course I would mom. Like they say, you would to anything for true love. Even if it kill s you." she smiled.

"Well, I hope you get rid of that Bella you spoke of, she sounds horrible! Stealing your boyfriend like that and teasing you." the mother huffed.

Kyle gasped and we looked at each other.

"Yes, of course I will. I still can't believe our family was secretly cooperating with the Volturi." Tanya shook her head in disbelief.

It was my turn to gasp.

"Well, hopefully the Cullens and Hales get wiped out. I heard they threatened the Volturi to spill their secret!" the mother shuddered and let go of her daughter.

"Not including Edward of course." Tanya smirked behind her mother's back.

"Yes, he sounds like a lovely man, I can't wait to meet him." the mother smiled.

"Come honey, we need to bring more drinks." the mother said to a man, the father I presume.

"Yes, of course." the man followed the mother into the house.

"I can't wait to meet your boyfriend after we get rid of that little wench." a girl with straight hair said.

"Yes, I can't wait for him to be mine again Kate." Tanya smiled.

The girl, Kate, with a pat on Tanya's back went back inside to get more food.

"Well, welcome back sister." this girl, hair that was almost silver, said.

"Thank you Irina." Tanya put up a fake smile.

"Well, I hope I get to take part in your plan to annihilate the Cullens and Hales." Irina smiled devilishly.

"We'll see Irina, we'll see." Tanya said mysteriously.

"Well, I'm going to see why everyones taking so long." Irina waved and walked back inside.

Once Tanya was alone, she started muttering to herself and pacing.

"I can't believe they actually bought that. Like I would get humiliated by Bella. She isn't even pretty. I can't wait to get my Eddie back. Maybe even Jasper and Emmett. Alice and that Rosalie don't even deserve them. They don't dress as good as me. Irina and Kate can have them perhaps. I know they came to Alaska, the Volturi told me. Just to find out where and tell the Volturi. They'll help me with the plan and-." Tanya spoke to herself.

"Get ready dear, the guests will come soon." her mother appeared at the door.

"Okay, mom. I'll be right there." Tanya smiled sweetly.

"We have to tell the Cullens and Hales." Kyle whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we ran back to the wolves.

Apparently Darkness decided that they should move and Moon suggested that they can stay with the Cullens and Hales.

"Well, I don't think it will be a problem." I smiled at them.

"The problem is that we have a bunch of killers on our hands." Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"Well, let's go then!" I jumped on the Moon and kicked her flank.

We rushed towards the home of the Cullens and Hales.

We jumped off the wolves and bolted into the house so fast that we almost got the door off its hinges.

"Carlisle! Everyone! We got news!" Kyle shouted.

"What is it?" Emmett paused his game and looked at us. Bella and Edward were reading their books and Rose and Alice were in a corner talking and pointing at a magazine with clothes on it. They all looked up.

Esme and Clarice came in from the kitchen, followed by Carlisle and Ackley who came from upstairs.

The wolves came from behind and lied on the ground.

"Do you guys know a Tanya?" asked Kyle.

"Yes...why?" Bella scrunched her eyebrows.

"She told her family a lie and they think Bella stole Edward from Tanya." Kyle said, rushed.

"And that's a problem because...?" Rose probed.

"Because they all secretly worked for the Volturi and they told them that you are in Alaska. If they find your location, they'll kill you all! Well not Edward. And a possible chance not Edward and Jasper." Kyle explained.

"SHE WHAT!" Alice shrieked. "Omg! I can't believe she did that! Why? Why! Why did this have to happen to us!" Alice got on her knees and looked up, arms raised.

It was silent for a moment before everyone - besides me and Kyle - clapped.

"That was good acting." Rose nodded in approval.

"Seriously though, what do we do?" asked Jasper.

"Well, I'm guessing we have to get ready for a fight. We can't keep on running all our lives. We don't even have anywhere else to stay." Carlisle muttered.

**Bella POV**

_Tanya. I can't believe her! Why did she do this? She is such a whore! Ugh!_

"Well, I guess we have to train to end the lives of more than 100 people." I sighed.

Farrah whispered to Kyle.

"Farrah says there are 157 people in their group." Kyle said.

"Well, that should be easy. There are ten of us, plus Farrah and Kyle and their wolves." Emmett boomed.

"Well, we need some info on them then." Ackley said.

"Farrah your girl then." Kyle stated.

"Huh?" everyone including me asked.

"Well, while she was in the jail, she snuck around and got some info on them. From what color the member's like, to where all their secret entrances are." Kyle grinned.

We all looked at Farrah who was now looking at the ground.

"What's Aro's favourite color?" Emmett asked.

Farrah whispered to Kyle.

"Red." Kyle answered.

"What is he scared of?" Emmett inquired.

Farrah told Kyle and he laughed. Carlisle, Esme, Clarice and Ackley started chuckling.

"Plastic chairs. When he was small, he sat on one and it broke. Another time, he sat on one and slipped off it. And the last time, he sat on one and he sat on ice cream mixed with gum. He also had a dream that millions of plastic chairs came to eat him. even the word frightens him." Kyle snickered.

Everyone started laughing - except Farrah who only chuckled.

"How does a big man like that, get scared by a plastic chair?" Alice giggled.

I had a question.

"Do you know how to get this necklace off of me?" I asked, hopefully.

Farrah paused and thought about it for a moment. She whispered to Kyle.

"One, you die, two, you do her unfinished business, three, you destroy the necklace, possibly destroying the host and lastly, you destroy her will to live." Kyle countered it off his fingers.

"What's her unfinished business?" Edward asked.

Farrah whispered to Kyle, looking at my necklace.

"She had a boyfriend who liked her for her and he disappeared one day, she thinks someone killed him. She wants to take revenge or at least find his body." Kyle sighed.

"How about the Volturi attack?" Jasper asked.

"Right! We have to get to work everyone! Let's go get some weapons." Carlisle commanded. "We have to ambush them."

**Well, hope you like it. I know it's pretty short, but better than nothing eh? Um...hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes and please review! PLLLLEEEAAASEEEE.**

**~Rose~**


	17. Chapter 17 : On this bloody battlefield

**Ok, so I kind of had writer's block and I had this idea yesterday, but I really wanted to read something. Sorry. Um, and yeah. Thanks for reviewing. x)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series**

**Chapter 17: On this bloody battlefield**

While we trained in the underground basement, the wolves stood out on lookout. I mean, no one would suspect us to have wolves working for us...right?

Alice, Rose and Clarice, although they don't fight, know the basic skills, so that's okay.

We just did some training like at the Volturi, weapons, speed, physical attack, defending, concealment and yeah.

"Well, that's enough for today." Carlisle huffed.

"Okay." I murmured.

We had just been fighting, and let me tell you, it had _not _been easy.

Carlisle does not hold back, even if your a girl. I had multiple bruises and scratches.

"Well, since we've fought each other, we know how some might fight at the Volturi. For now, we should rest and-," Carlisle was cut off by a howl.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We'll go see what's happening, get ready to fight if needed." Kyle murmured and took his hand made bow and arrows. Farrah picked up her baseball and they left.

Everyone started picking weapons. I took two daggers and a gun.

A scream caught our attention. It was Kyle.

_What happened? Is he okay?_

"Go!" Alice shrieked.

Everyone rushed up towards the door. We got out and my eyes widened.

_There has to be at least 100 people here. _

I looked around.

_There's Kyle...and Farrah!_

Kyle was unconscious under a tree and bleeding. Farrah on the other hand, was tied up in ropes.

"You won't get away with this." Carlisle said.

I turned in front to see the Volturi leaders. Aro, Marcus, Caius. As well as Victoria, James and Laurent. Another who also was in front surprised me. Well...not really.

_Of course _Tanya _and her family would be here._

The rest of the Volturi stood behind them, weapons in hand.

"Of course we will." Tanya laughed. "I can't believe you thought I would be foolish enough to talk aloud! That was part of the show. It would be boring if you couldn't fight back."

Tanya's family looked confused at this. I assume they don't know what she did.

_So they already knew where we were._

"Well, enough chitchat. Get them!" Aro demanded.

Everyone came rushing at once.

I cut, stabbed, shot, punched, kicked, everything I could to.

I was doing well until 5 people came to me at once and 1 came from the top.

I turned around, looking for an escape route. There was none.

I panicked when 5 blades and a foot came in my direction, but I shouldn't of worried.

"Hiya!" someone shouted and 6 people attacked my attackers. They fell in no time.

"You okay?" Jacob asked and held my shoulders. The others started fighting more people.

"Er...yeah." I responded and scratched the back of my head. "What are you doing here?"

"We took a plane as soon as we could...It seems we were right on time." he looked around.

"Yeah." I smiled. There was the sound of a gun behind me. Jacob's eyes bulged out of his head. He ran towards my back, his hand out while I just stood there, confused.

There was a 'ching!' sound.

I turned around to see Bolt with a dagger in his mouth. I just noticed, but all the wolves had spiky collars, wristbands and spikes on the tip of their tails.

Bolt nodded at me once and ran to someone else.

"What was that!" Jacob had his mouth hanging open.

"Wolves. Their allies." I mumbled.

"O-okay?" Jacob stuttered.

I laughed and we got back to fighting.

I twisted someone's wrist and threw him into another guy.

I got out my gun and shot 8 people while running. While I ran, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Heidi.

I took out my dagger and pointed it towards her throat.

"Wait! Wait!" Heidi put her hands up. "We are here to help _you_."

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Yeah. We thought that if you have the power to fight the Volturi, we should help." Heidi smiled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We've brought more of that stuff..." she grinned and took a jar out of her pocket.

I grinned. "We've been expecting you. Welcome back from the dark side."

"Thank you. I've stolen the cookies." Heidi laughed and took out a bag of cookies and handed them to me.

"Yay!" I cheered and we both laughed with each other. "Okay, so who else?"

"Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Afton and Santiago." Heidi answered.

"Cool." I opened the cookie packet and was about to eat one.

_Wait. She didn't do anything to these...did she?_

"You have one." I smiled an handed her one.

"Thanks." she bit into it and chewed, swallowing it afterwards.

I chuckled and started eating the cookies.

"Little less talking and more killing!" Afton yelled at us while attacking one of the Volturi.

I laughed. "Yes, sir!" I saluted him.

I ran towards one of the guys and pushed him, making him stumble slightly and jumped on his chest, flipping backwards.

Me and some random Volturi were coming at each other with knives.

We collided and the force made me skid backwards.

I charged at him as he did with me. I put my hand on my gun on the last second and shot his leg.

He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I shot his other leg. He shouldn't be able to walk now.

I looked around. Everyone Volturi was almost dead. One about 40 or so left. I huffed and puffed.

Carlisle was fight Aro, Ackley was fighting Marcus and Esme was fighting Caius. Edward was fighting Victoria, Jacob and Laurent and Jasper with James. Emmett was with Stephan.

I saw something that caught my eye. My eyes widened.

"No!" I shouted and ran towards the man. He held a grenade in his hand and he threw it towards the house. I covered my house in horror as the house was alit in flames.

I heard gasps, but my eyes were trained on the smug looking man.

"You!" I muttered angrily.

_Alice, Rose and Clarice are still in there. I could here their shrieks._

Before I could do anything, the wolves had attacked the man, without and weapons.

He screamed in agony as their teeth tore through his flesh, their claws dug in his skin and their spikes hit him continuously. They savaged him severely, until all that was left was, bones, blood and his bloody scream.

When the wolves were done, they huffed, like saying "That's what you get for doing that."

I looked over to Esme who designed the house, looking to see if it horrified her more than me, but that was not what I saw.

Everyone was caught. They all struggled in their captor's grips. The wolves were gone, I was all that's left.

I stepped back once, but stopped after I noticed what I was doing.

_No! I will not run away. I will get them out of this!_

The sound of a hose caught me attention.

I looked to see the wolves hosing down the house and others going inside.

I raised my eyebrows.

_What else did Farrah and Kyle teach them?_

I shook my head and looked back to everyone else.

_There are about 25 people. Aro, Caius, Marcus, their wives, who are hiding, Jane, Stephan, Vladimir, Irina, Kate, their parents, Victoria, James, Laurent, Demetri, Alec, Felix and five others I don't know of. Only one of me and 2 unconscious people left. Wait, where's Tanya?_

I didn't know what to do, I was never in this type of situation. I never had people I actually loved - besides the Volturi, but that was more of loyalty - until now. What do I do?

"Well, the traitors die first!" Aro commanded.

"She'll die first." a voice I know I will forever hate said. I looked behind me to see Tanya come from the woods.

_Coward._

She was pointing to me with a smug expression.

"She's a traitor too." she grinned.

"Well, yes, but the real traitors are them." Aro scowled at Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Renata and Santiago. "They will be gone first!"

"No!" I shouted and rushed forward before I knew what I was doing.

Someone grabbed me and I struggled in their grip.

"You can watch." Caius said smugly.

"Y-you won't get away." someone mumbled.

I looked to see Kyle staggering up.

"What? That bullet to you stomach not enough yet boy?" Marcus narrowed his eyes.

"You can't do this!" he growled and took out a dagger.

"Ha! You think that dagger will injure us?" Aro laughed.

"Well, I might not be able to damage you...but." he used the dagger to untie Farrah who was sitting there, emotionless, watching every little thing.

"She might." he smiled. He collapsed back on the tree, gasping for breath.

Aro's smile was wiped off his face.

_What? What's wrong? Why is everyone tense?_

Farrah mumbled something that sounded like, "You won't get away."

She stood up, face hard and cold.

She opened her mouth and started to sing. "Mmmmh ooohhh mmmmh ohhhhh."

The sound of daggers clinging on the ground made me turn.

Everyone from the Volturi were covering their ears.

"Cover your ears!" Aro commanded.

Everyone did as they were told and the Cullens, Hales, the Quileute Tribe and the ex-Volturi were all let go.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper to Carlisle.

"I don't know." he responded.

I looked to Kyle who was now smirking.

Farrah got louder. "Mmmhmmhhhmmmhh oooooooh oooohh oohhh."

"No!" Aro yelled.

His eyes glazed over and he dropped his hands. All the men did that, even Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"What's happening?" Tanya shrieked.

"This girl has a voice like a siren. No men can do anything about it." he smiled weakly.

"W-what about you!" Tanya yelled.

"Well, I'm immune, I live with her, I'm used to it." he smirked.

Tanya screamed in frustration.

"Aro! Listen! You've got to snap out of it!" she shouted.

Aro didn't, nor Marcus or anyone else for that matter. They all started walking towards her, she had a dagger in hand.

"Stop James! Stooop!" Victoria tried pulling on him, but it was no use. He was in a daze, like every other man.

As they all one by one walked towards her, she raised her dagger, ready to kill them.

Aro was first, the Marcus, Caius, Demetri...

They were all killed one by one...slowly, painfully, it was like they couldn't feel it. They would get stabbed and fall to the ground. Dead. Limp.

Carlisle and the others were spared though. They walked up to her and walked back to us.

"Yaaah!" Victoria screamed as she tried to stab Carlisle with a knife.

"Don't." Esme warned as she held her wrist in a firm grip.

"Hiyaaaa!" Victoria tried kicking her.

"I'll spare you if you just stop." Esme said sternly, but Victoria kept on kicking.

"It's no use." I sighed as I stabbed Victoria in the back. She coughed blood and fell down.

"You! You demon!" Tanya screamed and ran towards Farrah. I gasped and turned her way.

Tanya was about to stab Farrah, but Kyle tripped her and her head ht a rock. She was now unconscious.

"No!" Sulpicia screamed as she saw Aro.

"Aro, my darling! Wake up!" tears flowed freely on her face. She shook him for a while, as did the other wives.

"So you don't wake huh?" Athenodora cried. "My dear Caius."

Didyme stroked Marcus's face. "We will join you then."

They all each took a dagger pierced their own chests.

"Wait for us." Sulpicia whispered before they all fell, not moving at all.

"Brother!" Jane shouted. She was tugging on Alec's arm while he walked senseless to Farrah.

"No! Don't! Stop this madness brother! Don't do this!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop." Alec said in a monotone.

"Please!" Jane shouted.

Farrah stabbed him.

"No!" she shrieked as she caught his body. "No..."

"You!" Jane cried and pointed to Farrah. "You did this! It's all your fault!"

Farrah stopped singing. It seems as there are no more men left.

"W-What just happened?" Emmett shook his head.

"Farrah sung." I answered.

"Amazing." Carlisle smiled.

"You are evil! A siren! A witch! A-" Jane shouted.

"Oh just shut up!" Farrah groaned and punched her in the face.

My mouth hung open as the rest of the Cullens and Hales.

"Farrah...help?" Kyle muttered.

Farrah's head flickered to Kyle's instantly.

She whistled and Moon came over. She whispered something and the wolf rushed off.

Coughing was heard behind us.

"I-I'm sorry we were useless." Alice coughed.

"Don't worry about it, you're useful, by just being alive, you make me happy. You're my life." Jasper murmured into her ear. Alice blushed and everyone else laughed.

"I'm sorry about the house." I mumbled.

"Ok, it's okay dear. We have another one. In Forks." Esme smiled.

"Are you okay?" Edward said in my ear.

I smiled and nodded. I looked around us, on this bloody battlefield, this is where the Volturi ends.

**Ok so I was going to put more, but this movie is getting my attention. I left it at this part here for like 20 minutes... make that 30. Anyways, the usual, hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Oh, and sorry it's so short. **

**~Rose~**


	18. Chapter 18 : Explanation

**Hello! Has it been a long time? It seems like it has been weeks... Anyways, I got a new idea for a fanfiction! Yay! I wonder if I should write it...**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 18: Explanation**

**Farrah's POV**

As I waited for Moon to come back, I sat down next to Kyle. I looked to the burnt down house. I don't think anything could be recovered.

I saw something that caught my attention. Tanya's family were tiptoeing away. I got up and ran to them. I was faster and soon they were unconscious. I dragged them back to the site.

"N-nice work." he smiled.

"No problem." I mumbled.

He kissed my cheek. "Thanks for saving everyone."

I felt a sense of pride.

_I was the one who saved everyone. Me._

I beamed.

I heard the padding of feet and stood up. Moon came back with something in her mouth.

"Good girl." I patted her head and took the thing out of her mouth. Moon barked and wagged her tail.

"Ok, well here." I tossed Kyle something and he caught it.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the gooey substance inside the jar.

"Medicine." I answered.

He shrugged and ate some of it. His eyes bulged out a minute later. I covered his mouth, muffling his screams. I didn't want to ruin Bella's reunion.

"Thank for helping us! You guys are awesome!" Bella hugged Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Santiago, Corin and Renata.

"I can't believe you got _the _Farrah Tash to help you out!" Heidi squealed.

"_The _Farrah Tash?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the girl who had a voice so nice that even the wolves couldn't kill her." Heidi exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, where is Farrah?" Alice butted in.

They looked around for a while until they saw me. I was sitting next to Kyle, who was screaming, covering his mouth with wolves all around us.

"Kyle!" Bella gasped and ran to us with everyone hot on her heels.

"Is he okay?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Alice looked skeptical.

I nodded harder.

"Are you really, _really_ sure?" asked Rose.

I nodded furiously.

"Why's your hand covering his mouth?" asked Jasper.

I lifted my hand and his scream filled the air. Everyone's eyes widened and they all jumped a bit.

I put my hand back.

"Um...I know this is late, but...who's she?" asked the Quileute Tribe boy. You know he is one by the tattoo on his arm.

"Oh, Farrah Tash, she helped us." Bella explained.

"Who's the dude?" another guy asked.

"Kyle Cornell." Bella answered.

"Okay...who are they exactly?" the first guy asked.

"I'm not sure, they were raised by wolves and Farrah sings like a siren. That's all I know besides that Farrah was taken prisoner and knows everything about the Volturi." Bella said.

"Well-," Bella stopped for a second. Her eyes widened and she held her head in her hands.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong!" Edward asked, worried.

_It must be the amulet. It has to be that. I've got to act now. It seems it has gone to level 3. Level 1: It is embedded into her skin. Level 2: It grows towards the arms. Level 3: She hears Hilda in her head. Level 4: Hilda can move the host's body and lastly level 5: She takes hold of the host's body. Well, that's when the host is strong and doesn't get taken over instantly._

I stood up, walked over to Jasper and placed his hand over Kyle's mouth. Jasper looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged and walked over to Moon, "Wait here." I told her.

I walked over to Chestnut and whispered in his ear, "Tell Kyle that I went to look for Hilda's boyfriend."

Chestnut nodded and walked over to the pack to tell them what's going on.

I got on Moon and we rode off before anyone could ask anything.

_Ok, where do you find Hilda's boyfriend? Where was he last seen? I think it was this place that is now called Forks. I guess we're going there._

"Moon, we're going to Forks." I murmured. Moon paused for a second.

"I don't know where that is, I just heard it rains. Try that." I muttered.

Moon sniffed around a bit before she darted off.

I sat there and enjoyed the scenery while Moon went dashing madly towards where I think is, Forks.

_**While at the Cullen/Hale residence**_

**Bella POV**

As I regained my consciousness from the very mad Hilda, I noticed that I was lying down on Edward's lap and everyone was sitting in a circle.

"What do we do!" Alice cried.

"Where are we going to stay!" Rose panicked.

"There's no food!" Emmett exclaimed.

Right now everyone was panicking, obviously.

"Calm down everyone. We can think of a solution to this." Carlisle said.

"Wait. How about we stay at the Volturi place here?" Corin suggested.

"Yeah, it's not occupied, because...you know." Chelsea smiled.

"If Chelsea's okay with it, I am too." Afton said.

"Well, it has sufficient resources and also herbs I've never seen..." Heidi mused.

"There is a training room there, so I'm fine with it." Santiago nodded.

"It's fine with me." Renata shrugged.

"But we don't know if there are any enemies in there." Jasper mumbled.

"Is it safe? Are you sure there are no traps?" Edward asked.

"Well, we're out of here, Emily's going to be worried." Jacob stood up.

"Where shall you stay? Do you have any money?" asked Esme.

"We're staying at our base, and yes we do have money. Do you need some? I assume that they were destroyed in the fire back there." Sam replied.

"Oh, no. You go, I bet your fiancé would fret if you don't come back soon." Clarice winked.

"Yeah, when Emily worries, it's not good. Anyways, see you guys soon." Paul waved and took off. The rest did the same.

"Back to the old topic, there are traps, but we know where they are and how to disarm them." Heidi said.

"Well, if you're sure." Carlisle mumbled. "What do you guys think?"

He turned to everyone. All the Cullens and Hales nodded.

"There's also cells at the bottom for Jane and the bunch." Chelsea added.

"Oh, Bella, you're awake." Carlisle noted as he looked in my direction.

"Yeah, have been for the last few minutes." I grinned.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Alice sighed.

"Me too. Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked as he picked me up to put on his lap.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I smiled at him.

"Okay, can we go? My arm's tired." Jasper whined.

Alice giggled.

"Give him to Chestnut." she smiled.

"Okay." Jasper sighed and dragged Kyle to Chestnut. When he placed Kyle next to him, he stopped screaming.

"Are you serious!" Jasper exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Well, let's go!" I said and stood up. Everyone followed suit and we walked over to the ex-Volturis.

"Um...I kinda forgot where the base is..." Heidi scratched the back of her head.

"You what!" I groaned.

I heard a bark and turned around.

Kyle was strapped onto Chestnut with something. It was coming from Chestnut's neck.

_A part of his collar?_

The rest of the wolves also had Jane, Tanya, Irina, their sister Kate and their mom on their backs'.

The wolves started moving.

"They must know where to go!" Emmett yelled and ran to them.

We all looked to each other, shrugged and followed the wolves.

**Farrah's POV**

Three days.

It has been three days since I left and I am finally in this rainy place called Forks.

"C'mon Moon, I heard that Hilda made her boyfriend a grave." I mumbled.

We moved stealthy through the woods.

"Where do you think the grave is?" I asked.

Moon scratched something into the ground.

'_Let's search around here first.'_

"Okay." I shrugged. "Well, look by ourselves, okay?"

Moon barked and rushed away.

I started walking in the cold weather of Forks. The leaves crunched under my feet and branches got in my way every few meters.

After a while, I saw a bear.

_Oh no! I should conceal myself!_

I made motion to move, but a twig cracked. The bear's head turned around to mine.

_Oh no!_

It stared at me. I stared back with wide, frightened eyes. It ran towards me.

_Um. Sing!_

"Ohhhhhoooohoooooh." I muttered.

The bear stopped and just watched me.

_Hm...Maybe I could...It's worth a try._

"Dooo yooou knooow wheeeere theee graaave oooooof Hiiildaaa's cheeeerished oneee reeeeesides?" I sang.

The bear, dazed, started to walk in a direction as I sang.

Animals started appearing behind trees and soon enough, Moon came over. She trotted beside me with her head cocked to the side.

I pointed to the bear and to my chest where the amulet is embedded in Bella.

Moon nodded her head and we followed the bear.

After a few twists and turns and vines, spider webs, plants and giant rocks in the way, the bear finally stopped.

I sung softly as I got in front of him and Moon poked her head next to my leg.

Indeed, there was a grave, but there was someone in front of it, and flower on it.

_Wait a second...that long jet black hair tied back with vines and those glasses._

Before I knew what I was doing, I yelled, "Nigel!"

The man's head turned to mine and he raised his eyebrows.

"Farrah? Is that you?" he asked and walked forward.

Moon barked and jumped on to Nigel, who fell and licked his face.

"Oh, and Moon too." he laughed.

There was a growl behind me.

I turned around slowly.

"It seems we have company." Nigel sighed.

"Um..." I pondered at what to do.

Moon came forward and growled at the bear...and lion.

The two animals growled back.

"Gooooo baack tooo whereeee yooou weeeere beeeefore." I sung.

The animals walked backwards, but still growled.

"IIII beeegg oooooof yooooou." I added.

They both turned and walked away, both in a trance.

I stopped and turned around. Nigel of course knew what to do and was covering his ears.

"Well, it seems you are well." Nigel smiled and uncovered

"Yes, I am well, but what are you doing at the grave of Hilda's beloved?" I asked.

"You know Hilda?" Nigel took hold of my shoulders.

"Yes, why?" I tilted my head.

"Well...it's a long story." he scratched his head.

"I have a while until I must go back." I crossed my arms.

"Where's Kyle? He didn't come with you?" he looked around.

"He is recovering at home with the rest of the pack." I answered.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better, did he get careless and get attacked by an animal again?" he sighed.

"Um, yes." I nodded my head slowly. "Well, what about Hilda?"

"Well, we should get out of this weather first." he looked around.

"Yes, I must agree that it is most unpleasant." I nodded.

"Well, let's go to my place." he grinned.

"I thought you lived in Alaska?" I asked with questioning eyes.

"No, I was visiting someone." he averted his eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um...my great grandmother." he mumbled.

"And her name is?" I probed.

He whispered something.

"Pardon me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hilda." he said barely audible.

I stood there, stunned.

"But...how...you're...her...great..." I said under my breath.

"Grandson. That's right. She had my grandfather before my great grandfather left. She kept him a secret but my grandfather met with my great grandfather-," he explained.

"Wait. What's their names? It's confusing." I butted in.

"My great grandfather was Alexander and my grandfather was Reynold. Anyways, they met and have been meeting with Hilda's knowledge." Nigel said.

"Okay, well can we make our way to your home? It is rather chilly." I shivered.

"Ok, well, okay. Follow me." he smiled and we started walking through the woods.

After a while, we came upon a cosy looking cottage in the woods, with a nice and neat garden.

"Well, here we are." he grinned.

We all got inside. To my right was the living room and to my left was a small kitchen. Nigel beckoned me to follow him and I sat on the couch next to the fireplace, Moon at my feet.

"Well, you may proceed." I nodded at him.

"Alright...well, where were we?" he pondered.

"Reynold and Alexander have been meeting behind Hilda's back." I answered.

"Ah. Yes, well..." he started.

**Done! Finally! Anyone think they know who Nigel is? Anyways, the usual again. Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes, review? And should I write another story? I am writing two right now, so...I dunno. Ah. And sorry for making it short.**

**~Rose~**


	19. Chapter 19 : Back to Alaska

**Sorry! Sorry! It's been long! Sooooorrrrryyyy! I was playing and going to school and reading and going to school and doing homework and going to school. So sorry! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry! It's so shorrrrtttt.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 19: Back to Alaska**

"Bella! Dinner's ready!" Alice screamed.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I closed my book and placed it on the nightstand.

I closed my book and walked towards the dining room.

It has been three days since Farrah left. I hope she didn't leave us and Kyle here.

On another note, my condition's not getting any better. Hilda is getting stronger and stronger. I know that if we don't stop her soon, she will take over me, again.

I walked through many rooms until I came across a delicious aroma.

"Smells good Esme." I grinned at her.

"Why thank you dear." she smiled at my compliment.

"FOOD!" Emmett came running into the room.

"Emmett dear, please help set the table." Esme said.

"Okay!" Emmett ran to set the table.

"Anything I can help with Esme?" I asked.

"No thank you Bella." Esme responded.

Right then, there was an earsplitting crash.

And another, and another, and another, and...you get the point.

_What was that?_

"I guess Kyle woke up." Jasper appeared beside me.

I gasped and rushed towards the medical room.

There stood Kyle, pieces of broken glass all around him.

"Oops." he mumbled.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I laughed.

His head snapped to mine.

"Oh, er...where am I?" he asked.

"Volturi place." I answered.

"Where's Farrah?" he questioned.

"Ask one of the wolves." I shrugged.

By now, everyone was crowded at the door.

"Chestnut!" Kyle called.

Chestnut came bounding in the room.

"Where's Farrah?" Kyle asked.

Chestnut whined for a bit.

"Ah." Kyle nodded.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"He needs to go outside to write in the dirt." Kyle said.

We all groaned.

_Where are you Farrah?_

**Farrah POV**

"Well, Reynold was betrothed to another woman. The woman was a lovely lady, she was kind and beautiful, but Reynold didn't have any feelings for her at all. She was a little sister to him. Anyways, he was so frustrated that one day, he ran to the mountains and found a cottage." Nigel explained.

"And that's where Hilda was." I murmured.

"Yes," Nigel continued. "He found a beautiful young woman and was entranced in a moment. Hilda got mad, for she thought he was trying to kill her for a reward. He was kicked out, but he didn't give up. Every night, he would visit her. Hilda eventually fell in love with him and they made Alexander. A few weeks after that, Reynold's marriage date was upon them. His father threatened him that if he didn't marry the woman, he would get the whole village to kill Hilda. Reynold, defeatedly agreed."

"And when Reynold never came back, Hilda went on a rampage I'm assuming?" I asked.

"Yes, but when she found out she was pregnant with his child, she stopped and stayed in hiding. When Alexander was born, she had to look after him by herself in the forest. Once when Hilda got sick, Alexander went into a village. Reynold saw him and asked who his mother was. When he answered Hilda, Reynold knew he was his child." Nigel said.

"And they've been meeting after that?" I tilted my head.

"Yes," Nigel responded. "When they were at home, a bear attacked their cottage. Hilda tried to help Alexander without hurting Alexander, that lead to her death. Hilda swore that she would take revenge on Reynold's death and some energy was sealed in an amulet given to Alexander by Hilda. Alexander, so enraged, killed the bear. Afterward, he went to Reynold with the news, and he took Alexander in."

"Oh, so that's what happened." I nodded.

"Well?" Nigel inquired.

"Well what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, how to you know Hilda?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, that's right!" I stood up. "My friend! She has the amulet and it's embedded on her!"

"What!" Nigel gasped. "We need to stop her! Why didn't you tell me this!"

"Well, I wanted to hear the story." I defended myself.

"We've got to stop Hilda before she kills everyone." Nigel paced.

"Everyone?" my eyebrows raised.

"Yes...Maybe if I tell her what happened, she might let everyone go..." Nigel pondered.

"Ok, let's go." I stood up and walked outside. "I'll meet you in Alaska."

I waved, go on Moon, and took off for Alaska.

**Kyle POV**

Chestnut wrote in the dirt.

'_She went to find Hilda's boyfriend.'_

I sighed.

_Farrah..._

"Man...I want a pet like that!" Emmett whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, how many days has it been?" I asked.

"Three." Bella answered. "Why?"

"Oh...well, where are we?" I asked.

"Volturi place." Bella answered.

My stomach growled.

Esme laughed.

"Come on dear, let's have breakfast." she smiled.

_**Three days later.**_

**Farrah POV**

I finally came back to Alaska.

_Ok, well Kyle wouldn't be at the Cullen/Hale residence, so they must of moved._

"Moon, find Kyle's scent and follow it." I instructed.

Moon sniffed around and we ran back to the Cullen/Hale residence.

Afterwards, we moved onto somewhere familiar.

_The Volturi's-!_

"They are residing in here?" I raised an eyebrow.

I got off Moon and got in from the front door. Moon followed behind me. It was oddly rowdy.

I walked into the first aid room. It looked strangely empty.

I walked around but saw no one.

_Well...Where can they be? Oh! It is morning, they must be having breakfast._

I walked into the dining area.

_Ah-hah!_

There everyone sat. From the Cullens to the ex-Volturis, all on one table.

No one noticed me at first, that was until Chestnut and the other wolves came to greet Moon.

"Farrah!" Kyle ran up to me and hugged me.

"Did you find anything?" Bella was right behind Kyle.

"I found something that might work." I whispered in Kyle's ear and he repeated it to everyone.

"What is it?" asked an excited Emmett.

I put my finger to my lips.

"A secret? Awww..." Emmett pouted.

I knelt down to Moon's ear and saw Kyle lean in to hear me.

"Go out and bring Nigel back here." I whispered.

I looked to Kyle and saw Kyle with his eyes wide.

"Nigel? _That _Nigel?" he whispered. I nodded and smiled at the confused Cullens, Hales and ex-Volturis.

**Sorry again! Um. Hope you liked it, please review and sorry for mistakes, taking so long and making this chapter short.**

**~Rose~**


	20. Chapter 20 : Who knew?

**It has been a while right? I think so...Anyways, hope you like this! x)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Chapter 20: Who knew?**

"Nigel? Who's Nigel?" I asked. Me and the rest were confused.

"You'll see." Kyle replied as Moon dashed off.

"Oh come on!" Emmett groaned.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind and a chill in the air.

"Um...Did you feel that?" Alice whispered.

"Shhh." Kyle put his hand up.

The wolves' ears perked up. They listened for a second before barking wildly. Chestnut scratched something into the ground.

Kyle's eyes widened.

"Everyone! Run! The police are coming!" he whisper shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"Where should we go?" Rose asked, looking around quickly as if something is going to pop out this instant.

"Who cares! Run!" Kyle shouted as he ran with Farrah in tow.

Just then, we heard sirens.

"Run!" Carlisle commanded.

Everyone ran with all their might to the direction Kyle ran in.

"Hey stop!" a woman shouted. "Stop right there! You are arrested for killing innocent people!"

_Innocent? Yeah, right._

I rolled my eyes and kept on running. Right then, I remembered something.

"Guys!" I hissed. "We forgot Jane, Tanya and her family!"

Everyone paused.

"We have to get them out. Or at least kill them." Heidi murmured.

"I'll sneak in." I whispered.

"No. I'll do it." argued Edward.

"I've been in there! I know where everything is!" I insisted.

"I do too!" Edward reasoned.

"But I know where the hidden doors are! I know what kind of traps they have!" I said frantically.

We were getting farer and farer away from there.

"But-!" Edward protested.

"Just let her!" Emmett yelled.

"But-!" Edward tried again.

"Edward!" everyone shouted.

He sighed in defeat. I smiled.

"Be careful okay?" he pleaded.

"I will." I promised.

We paused for a moment and he gave me a chaste kiss.

His hand lingered on my face.

"Don't die." he told me sternly.

I put my hands on his.

"I won't." I vowed.

His hand slipped down to his side and he just stared at me for a while before running off to catch up to his family.

_Okay, now to do this._

I ran back to the site and hid behind the trees.

_This will be hard. It's morning._

I bit my lip in concentration.

_Okay, I will go into one of the hidden doors out the back and into the vents. Then, knock the prisoners unconscious and grab them. If there is no time, maybe I could just cover their mouths with something. There is Jane, Tanya, her two sister and mom, so 5 people. If I grab three on on hand and two on one, I might be able to make it. I think there is an exit not long from the cell... All right. It's on._

I snuck to the back using the cover of the forest.

_Shoot. A guard. Hm...I've seen this on T.V._

I took a small rock and threw it far away. It fell on dead leaves, making a crunching sound. It kind of sounded like someone's step.

The guard looked in the direction of the sound and slowly walked to it.

I threw another rock now, and it bounced a few times, making it sound like multiple footsteps.

The guard was running now.

_Yes!_

I ran into the back door and opened the vent at the side. I crawled through the winding vents, until I found the one that slid down to the outside of the jail cells.

I opened the vent carefully and checked both that there was no one coming before placing the vent back and running nimbly to the jail cells.

I opened the door slowly and crept to the last cell.

It was empty.

_What? How? There's no way they could of escaped! _

I looked around to check that no one was hiding in the shadows.

"Hey you! Stop!" someone shouted from behind me.

_Oh boy._

I turned around.

There stood a whole army of police officers. Guess who behind them?

Jane, Tanya, her sisters, their mom and...Brittany!

_Shoot! I forgot about her!_

I bit my lip.

"Hands up!" a policewoman yelled, gun in her hand.

_Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy._

I slowly rose my arms up. They were all armed with guns. I looked behind them with a glare.

_Wait. Maybe I could... It might work if they are dumb enough..._

I stopped glaring and started widening my eyes. I shook my head to look like I was signaling to someone, slow and short.

All the policeman fell for it.

_Time to run!_

I swiftly ran towards them and pushed everyone aside. Guns were shot, people were hit, well...not me of course.

I narrowed my eyes at Brittany on the way and pushed her with more force. I grabbed all the prisoners too.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it! My hair!" Tanya shouted. She started swatting at my hand.

I dragged the guys deep into the forest and stopped.

I looked around, listening alertly for any sounds.

"Hey! You better-!" Tanya started.

"Shhhh!" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Mmmmhhhhmmmhhhh!" Tanya struggled in my grip.

"Hey! Don't touch my baby!" her mom screamed and pushed me away from Tanya.

"Mom!" Tanya groaned.

"Are you okay sweetie?" her mom hugged Tanya.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Jane trying to sneak away.

"Don't even try, I'll break your legs." I warned.

"Yeah, r-!" I cut her off with a stomp of my foot, which made a small crater in the ground.

"Wanna try me?" I snarled.

Jane crawled back to the group.

"Well..." I mused.

_I should find something to tie them up with..._

I looked around and spotted something I could use.

I ran to the vines and chopped them with my bare hands. I ran back to the group.

"Alright, everyone, sit back to back." I commanded.

"Why should we-." Irina sneered.

I punched a tree, it cracked and fell down on top of another.

"Are you sure?" I smiled angelically.

They all gulped and did as I wanted.

I used the vines to tie them together. I used the leftovers to tie their hands and feet.

"Okay, now I should probably..." I pondered.

"You will not get away! You will not!" Kate said definitely.

_Shut them up._

I looked around.

_What can I use? Hm..._

I looked around and saw dirt, leaves, bark, branches and more dirt.

I sighed.

_Well, looks like I have to choice._

I walked over to Tanya and ripped some of her shirt off.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-!" she yelled.

I tied the cloth around her mouth.

_Now she can't be annoying._

I did this to the others.

_Ok, I should probably catch up with Edward and the guys._

I grabbed part of the vine and started pulling them in where I think the guys went.

There was a rustling in the bushes.

_What could that be?_

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I got closer and closer.

I parted the branches of the bushes and suddenly everything turned blank.

**Alice POV**

I shivered.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

We were currently staying in a luxurious hotel, though the colors of the floors and walls don't match. I should talk to the manager about that. Also the uniforms are horrible! I should ask to create some for them.

"I just had a bad feeling." I said, worried.

_What if it was Bella? Did she get hurt? I can't have one of my sisters hurt!_

"Don't worry, it could be nothing." Jasper patted my back.

"But what if it was Bella? She could of got hurt!" I yelled, hysteria rising in my voice.

"I bet she is just fine." Jasper tried to soothe me.

"No! She is my sister! We feel each other's emotions!" I shrieked.

"I don't think anything happened to her." Jasper tried to console me.

I started sobbing into Jasper's chest.

_What if she's dead! What if I can never see her again? It would be my fault! I should of went instead!_

Everyone ran into our room.

"What's wrong?" asked Heidi.

"Are you hurt?" asked Dad.

"Are you alright honey?" Mum fretted.

"She thinks Bella might be hurt." Jasper patted my hair.

I turned around to see Edward stiff as a board.

"I don't think!" I cried. "I know! I feel it!"

_I have this feeling in my gut. It happened before._

"Me, Farrah and the wolves will go find her, I guess." Kyle scratched his head.

"I'll come." Edward said instantly.

"No, we will ride on the wolves, you stay here." Kyle responded.

"But-!" Edward argued.

"I know you are worried, but we will definitely find her." Kyle said seriously.

"I-!" Edward insisted.

Farrah punched Edward on the side of his jaw and he flew in the air and hit it wall at the back.

Everyone - besides Kyle who looks relived - stared at Farrah in astonishment. It was like you could see the steam coming from her head.

_Who knew she had such power? And could look so graceful doing it?_

"Ok, well...we'll call you every hour to report on what we could find." Kyle waved.

"Good luck." Dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Kyle smiled and took Farrah by the hand. They ran outside to where the wolves were lounging. I mean, you can't have those stinky wolves in the priceless hotel, right?

_I just hope they find Bella. And fast._

Everyone left the room - with Emmett carrying Edward - for me to calm down.

As I calmed down, with the help of Twix and Mc Donald's fries, I thought about all the endless possibilities and which one would be the most realistic.

_Abducted by aliens_

_Found by a pervert_

_Found by the police_

_Killed by the police_

_In jail_

_Attacked by the prisoners_

_A vampire got her_

_A zombie got her_

_She fell and hit her head_

_Brittany got her_

_She fainted in the jail cell and is now with the prisoners and they all killed her with their nails..._

_Wait. Brittany. Brittany! We forgot about Brittany! It must be that! Because aliens, vampires and zombies don't exist, the pervert, police and prisoners wouldn't have a chance, so that crosses out the jail theory...she still could of fainted or hit her head...but I never saw any abnormal things about her except for the amulet...The amulet! Oh no! There are so many 'what if's!' This is bad! This is really bad! Well, I should think calmly. _

I inhaled and exhaled through my nose.

_How about the last theory? If she fell she could still be hidden and not found. Okay! Well, that leaves Amulet or Brittany! _

"Jasper!" I tapped his arm.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"We forgot about Brittany and the amulet! What do we do!" I wailed.

"She'll probably be fine, the amulet didn't have any effect on her so far right? What's the best it could do?" Jasper said in a calm voice.

"There's still _Brittany_!" I replied.

"Well, what's the chance or her being in Alaska?" he asked.

"Very, _very_ high!" I I grabbed both of his shoulder and shook him while saying it.

"Well, Bella could take care of herself, Brittany can't fight." Jasper pried my hands off his shoulders.

My lower lip trembled.

"I hope she's okay." I said barely over a whisper.

**Farrah POV**

As we raced through the forest, looking for Bella, I thought about where she would be.

_We should probably look for an indication to where the could of went at the Volturi's place._

"We should go to the Volturi place." I said.

"Just as I was thinking." Kyle grinned.

The wolves knew what to do and we got to the Volturi place in no time. We came just at the right moment. The people with the word 'Police' on their clothes were about to leave.

We were on the brink of going into the residence when we overheard a woman speak to the man next to her.

"I can't believe this Brittany would just give us the criminal." she said.

"Me neither, and I don't. There's something off about her...I'm going to keep a close eye on that Brittany." the man replied.

_Brittany? I've heard of that name before._

I looked to Kyle. He was smiling. I shrugged and we both went back into the forest, following the strange car with flashing lights.

_If anything happened to Bella, Alice will definitely kill us, or at least murder the ones responsible._

We came upon a place that was dark, shady and smelled like feces.

Me and Kyle sneaked to the old broken window on the side of the place.

There lay Bella, tied up, unconscious and with a big red lump on her head.

_Someone is going to die..._

Inside, next to her were two burly men, they wore the ties and suits I saw in books. There was someone else too. Someone was talking to the 'police' people. A woman. I couldn't see her because she was out of the window's range.

_I've heard of this voice somewhere...but where?_

"Yes, this is the girl who did it." the woman said.

"Alright, well, we'll just get her into the car and bring you something as thanks." a man said.

"Oh, you don't have to." the woman said in a sweet voice.

"No, we insist." the man argued.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind us.

A big man, smaller than Emmett, though, pulled us up by our collars and brought us into the room.

"It seems we have two little spies here." our captor said.

I could see the woman now. And I could remember where I knew her from. She was one of those blurry images I kept on seeing in my head.

"My little fairy?" the woman gasped, astounded.

My eyes were wide, my mouth was agape. I thought I would never see her again. I never wanted to either. That was why I erased her from my memory.

"M-mom?" I choked out.

She was the reason of my nightmares, she was the one who I thought was forever gone.

_Brittany._

Kyle's mouth went wide open, and his eyes were bulged out of his head.

Her brown hair and eyes were so familiar. I was an exact replica of her. And I hated it.

**Did you see that coming? Yeah...that's why the chapter's title is like that. Umm...Hope you like it, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW! Please? -does puppy eyes-**

**~Rose~**


	21. Chapter 21 : Reunited

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading! Um...Hope you like this chapter! And...have a great day! =D**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 21: Reunited  
**

**Kyle's POV**

_N-no way! Farrah's mum is Brittany? Her? Seriously? Then that means Bella and Farrah are stepsisters!_

Brittany looked at Farrah with an adoring look while Farrah glared at her mum with disgust.

"My little fairy-!" Brittany started.

"Don't call me that!" Farrah yelled.

"Ah. Sorry, right, you're a teenager now. Well, _Farrah _how have you been? I've been looking for you for years!" Brittany beamed excitedly.

Farrah sighed and muttered something under her breath. She rolled her eyes at her mum and looked to me. I gave her a questioning look.

_When we first me she told me she couldn't remember her past._

She shrugged and turned to her mum.

"I've been fine." she mumbled.

"Oh. You must feel uncomfortable. Let her down." Brittany scolded the man holding us up.

The man dropped us and we fell down.

"This is your daughter?" asked a police officer.

"Yes, she's been missing for quite a few years." Brittany informed them.

"Well, she has quite the attitude, you better fix that." the police offer warned.

_What?_

"Oh of course officer." Brittany smiled.

'_Of course'? What part of her needs fixing? _

I glared at the officer.

Farrah touched my shoulder. I looked to her and she shook her head.

I sighed and crossed both my legs and arms.

"Well, as we were saying before we were _rudely _interrupted, we'll be taking that girl." a police woman said.

I looked to Farrah and I knew panic was definitely on my face. Farrah had the same thing on her face.

A tune started ringing.

Everyone looked to me.

_Oh the phone, right. Everyone must be worried._

"Uh, sorry. My friend's calling." I said awkwardly. I scratched my head as I answered the phone.

"Um, hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey!" Alice's high pitched voice came through it. "L-let go!"

"But I-!" I recognized Edward's voice.

"Hey!" Alice shrieked.

"Guys!" Emmett's booming voice came over.

"No! G-give it to me!" Alice whined.

"Wha- Rose!" Edward shouted.

"Idiots." Rosalie muttered into the phone.

I snickered.

"Well, hand the girl over." the police continued, beckoning Brittany.

"Sorry about them. How's it going?" Rose asked.

"Uh..." I hesitated.

"Why yes, of course, but you promised something about a reward?" Brittany asked, trying to look indifferent.

Farrah rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just wait a second..." a police woman said and went outside.

"Well?" Rose questioned.

"We kinda...sorta...got captured..." I mumbled.

"You what!" Rose yelled.

"What? What happened?" Alice's chirpy voice asked.

"Rose! Tell us!" Edward commanded.

"Yeah! Spill!" Emmett cheered.

"Well, apparently they got captured." Rose groaned.

"Yeah, yeah! How about Bella!" Alice asked impatiently.

"You heard her." Rose sighed.

_Well thanks for your concern._

The police woman came back and had a large suitcase.

"Okay, so here's $1,000,000 for capturing the murderer and some for child care.

"Oh my. Why how thoughtful." Brittany smiled.

"Okay, we'll take the criminal." a man with a brooding voice said. He walked over to the unconscious Bella and picked her up with one movement.

"Um. She's currently being held up unconscious by a large man who looks sadistic." I told them.

I held the phone away from my ear, knowing what will be coming.

"What!" Alice and Edward shouted so loudly that everyone in the room heard. They all looked at me.

_Awkward silence..._

From my phone came the angry voices of Alice and Edward.

"Get her and run!" Alice commanded.

"I'm coming! Where are you?" Edward demanded.

"No! I'll come!" Alice shrieked.

"But I-!" Edward yelled back.

I pressed the end button before he could finish.

Farrah put her palm on her forehead. Everyone was still staring.

I stood up abruptly and looked to Farrah.

We locked gazes and nodded to each other.

_Run! _

We both ran as fast as we could and swiped Bella from the man's arms. We dashed outside to where the wolves were and strapped Bella on one of them. After that, we bolted off to anywhere but there.

Shouting and guns were heard going off in the distance.

"Where are we going?" I said loudly over the wind.

"I don't know! Do you think Nigel's okay?" Farrah replied.

"Yes! It's Moon you sent right?" I said.

"Well, let's go to the opposite of where we were staying!" Farrah yelled back.

We leaned to the right and moved the direction facing away from the hotel.

After about five minutes, I suggested we stop.

"We should hide in the trees to see if they come and the wolves can hide in the bushes." I mused.

"How about Bella?" Farrah asked.

"We'll take her." I walked over and unstrapped her.

"Alright." Farrah said. We both scaled up the tree and on to a sturdy branch. We held the knocked out Bella between us. We peered down and the wolves had already scattered.

"Aha!" a policeman yelled in front of where we just were. Another one appeared behind the spot.

"You were wrong. They aren't here!" policeman 2 groaned.

"I heard footsteps!" policeman 1 defended himself.

He looked around with narrowed eyes.

"My police senses are tingling." policeman 1 murmured.

"Yeah. Right. You said that and it turned out to be a rabbit." policeman 2 rolled his eyes.

"Shh! It's real this time. I just know it." policeman 1 whispered.

He crept to one of the bushes and shoved its leaves aside.

There was nothing.

He did that multiple times while the other policeman stood and watched.

"I was sure..." he said to himself and scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you done yet? Time's almost up. Someone else probably found them anyways." policeman 2 sighed.

"No. If they're not on the ground...then they are at the top!" policeman 1 raised a gun to a tree to the left of us.

"Hey! If you shoot them, you would be titled a murderer." policeman 2 warned.

Policeman 1 grumbled and he picked up a rock. He threw it towards the tree and it just came back down. The man inspected the rock for a second before standing up again.

He turned to our tree.

_Uh huh! What if he hits one of us?_

I turned to Farrah who was focused on the man.

He threw a rock and it landed on my knee. My eyes widened.

A hand swiftly reacher to snatch the rock and threw it back down.

We waited anxiously for the response of the man who was now looking carefully at the rock.

"I've found their hiding spot! This rock came down slower than usual!" policeman 1 said triumphantly.

"Yeah, like last time you found that squirrel." policeman 2 rolled his eyes.

"No! There is someone there! I'm sure!" policeman 1 shouted.

He picked up a few rocks and started pelting us with them. They bounced off us and fell to the front, back or side of us.

"See? The rocks fall unnaturally!" policeman 1 grinned.

_Oh no...What to do..._

Because of Farrah's rash personality in desperate situations, she jumped off the branch and ran the way we were going.

"Hey!" policeman 2 yelled and they both went after her.

_Farrah...Geez...I just hope you're okay._

**Alice POV**

We have been arguing about our game plan in the last few minutes.

"Can't we just charge right in?" moaned Emmett.

"I told you a million times already! We don't know where they are!" I screeched.

"Calm down." Jasper said.

I sighed and sat on Jasper's lap.

_We aren't getting anywhere._

"We should go look for them!" Edward's hands banged on the table as he stood up.

"No. We must think this through." Dad said calmly.

_Yeah like he should of thought through about his clothing choice._

"We must be rational and keep calm." Ackley recommended.

"Yes, dears, you must clear your minds." Clarice chimed.

"Alright. Well..." I started. "Dad, your shirt is hideous, mom, your bun is all wrong, Clarice, you should sit more prettyly, Ackley, don't slouch. Emmett, your pants are _so_ last year, Rose, those earrings don't match your jacket and Edward. Get over it. No one's going to go with your idea. Jasper, fix your hair a bit. Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Renata and Corin, you guys need to fix your outfits and hair. And this hotel. It's good and all but the colors of well...everything, is so...last season. They also need more cute uniforms! Oh! They-!"

"Alice. I don't think that's what Clarice meant." Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Oh. Well...what did you mean? Clear our minds of what?" I asked curiously.

"Well...just clear your minds of all negative thoughts. Thinks of good times so we don't argue." Clarice explained.

"Alright...I'm clearing my mind...clearing my mind..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

There was a moment of silence while everyone breathed in and out...

"Argh! I can't clear my mind!" I pulled on my hair and opened my eyes.

"What's bothering you?" asked Heidi as her eyes slowly opened.

"Well, I've been wearing this shirt for a while...and do I hear barking?" I cocked my head to the side.

Everyone went silent for a bit. There it was. Barking.

"Yup. That's definitely barking." said Chelsea.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds before we rushed outside.

"You know it could be a dog." Rose mused.

"Or a tamed wolf." mumbled Emmett.

We went in single file down the corridor, shoving people out of the way.

We finally came outside to where we listened to the sound. There again. Barking.

We all dashed off to the forest a little while away.

There was a wolf hiding in the bushes with Bella strapped on it's back.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Bella!" I shrieked.

We both ran towards her.

"Hey!" I shouted. We shoved each other as we ran.

"Idiots." Rose muttered from behind us.

I got to Bella and she had a large purple bruise on her forehead.

Edward gasped.

"Bella..." he caressed her hair.

"Ok. You can do that when we get her off the wolf and into a bed." I nodded at him.

"Dad is she okay?" Edward asked, worried and may I add, totally ignoring me.

"Well...it doesn't seem too bad. She should be okay after a bit of rest." Carlisle checked her over.

"Okay. Now let's get her off the smelly wolf and onto a bed." I said.

"Are you sure she's okay? It looks pretty bad." Rose commented, again, totally ignoring me.

"Yes. She must have been hit with something hard, but the object didn't hit any serious points." Carlisle murmured.

"Okay. Lets get her on a bed!" I screeched.

Everyone stared at me while Jasper tried to calm me down.

"Yes. That would be better. She should be laid down on something more comfortable." Carlisle started unstrapping her.

Edward carried Bella princess style and we ran back to the hotel using the cover of darkness.

We laid her on Edward's bed and Carlisle treated any wounds and scratches on her.

We all stayed in the living room - because the hotel is very classy and has a living room big enough - and watched T.V while waiting for Edward to tell us Bella woke up.

It has been hours and no sign of Bella waking up. People had started dozing off in the room.

_Ow. What? Why does my head hurt? I didn't hit it on anything..._

I put my hand on the side of my head and my eyes started getting blurry.

"Alice? Alice! Are you okay?" Jasper whispered.

I blinked a couple of times and it cleared.

"Um...I think so." I muttered as I shook my head to clear it.

Just then, I heard something that made me forget all about it.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

Everyone jerked awake and groggily got up.

"Did I heard someone say Bella?" asked Emmett.

"Yes!" I shrieked and ran into the room.

Bella's eyes were open and she was looking around the room with half closed eyes.

I launched myself on to her and started squealing.

"You're awake! You're awake! Are you okay Bella?" I asked as I put my hands on her cheeks.

"Bella?" she mumbled. She quickly sat up and I straightened up. She looked at her body and then at all of us.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from beside her.

"Oh. Right. I'm Bella." Bella smirked.

"Um...are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Well she did hit her head pretty hard." Dad inspected her.

"Uh...Yeah. I'm fine." Bella smiled.

"What happened?" Edward held her shoulders.

"I...I don't remember..." she blinked.

"It must be the blow to the head. She will remember later." Carlisle informed.

"I'm so glad your alright." Edward hugged her.

Bella was rigid before she reluctantly hugged him back.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Um. Yes. I think I got hit on the head pretty hard." she laughed.

_Did I hear a hint of nervousness?_

"Something's off..." Clarice squinted her eyes and stared at Bella after Edward let go.

"R-really?" Bella tilted her head.

Clarice pursed her lips and her eyes lit up.

"Aha! That necklace! It's different. It turned a brownish color." she said.

"True." I mumbled.

"I guess something happened before..." Bella pondered.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright." I sighed in relief. "I'm off to bed then. I'm beat. I also need to get out of these clothes."

I skipped of to my room and changed before flopping on my bed and falling asleep instantly.

I blinked.

_What time is it? Why am I awake?_

I checked my watch.

_5am? I just went to be 2 hours ago..._

BAM!

I quickly sat up.

_W-what was that?_

I heard a door slam and the sound of footsteps.

_Who would be out at this time?_

Our doorknob wobbled.

"J-Jasper!" I squeaked. He wouldn't wake up.

_Jasper. Why do you have to be a deep sleeper!_

I cowered behind the blanket for what was to come.

**Doneee. Yay! Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes and REVIEW! =3**

**~Rose~**


	22. Chapter 22 : Captive

**Hi! I'm sorry this is kind of late but yeah. I got addicted to reading something. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 22 : Captive**

**Alice POV**

In came Bella looking sneaky.

"B-Bella?" I scrunched my eyebrows together and put down down the blanket I was cowering behind. "What are you doing here?"

She looked surprised. "O-oh. You're awake. Hahaha. Well, I was um...I couldn't sleep! Yeah! That's what it was!" she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, well...so you wanted to be with your best friend right?" I squealed quietly.

_Yay! We're getting closer as sisters!_

"Yeah! Of course!" she smiled at me.

"Well, sit with me. Jasper's a deep sleeper so don't worry." I giggled.

"Alright." she snickered and sat next to me on the bed.

"So. We were thinking that after this we could go back to boarding school. And you know, share the room again!" I beamed.

"Oh! Well...sure! I would love to share the room with you again!" she grinned.

"Hey...you seem kind of strange...are you okay?" I tilted my head.

_She's not like the normal Bella I know..._

"It must be because I hit my head. My memories are kind of fuzzy right now." she sighed.

"You'll get better! I'm sure!" I encouraged. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." she smiled. "You're a good friend."

I grinned and walked to the mini fridge. I took out some sparkling water and turned around to give it to Bella.

"I'm glad your okay." I exhaled and turned to close the fridge.

"So am I." Bella said in a monotone voice.

_Bella? What's wrong with her._

That was all I remembered before something hit me hard on the head and I blacked out.

I woke up and everything was black. I had a blindfold on and my legs and hands were tied together.

_Where am I? What happened? _

I remembered that something hit me on the head...

_Is Bella here? Did she do this to me?...No way!_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" my voice shook a little.

I heard soft snoring.

_Eeeeep! Is it a pervert? I hope not!_

**Farrah POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the police.

I quickly climbed up a tree and jumped from the treetops.

"Where's that girl?" I heard a man roar.

I kept on running until I couldn't hear them anymore. I hid in a tree for a bit before I jumped down and looked around.

_Where am I? What happened? Is Kyle safe? Is Nigel here?_

I looked around. I guess I should look around.

I walked for I don't know how long. Minutes? Hours?

My stomach growled. Sweat slid down my back. My feet ached all over.

I stopped to look for food. I scurried in and out of bushes, picking out berries. I climbed trees, looking for fruit and I made weapons to kill small animals.

It soon got dark and I lit up a fire with some wood. I roasted meat over it while munching on the berries. I ate some odd sweetish sour fruits and drank murky water from a nearby stream.

After staring up at the millions of stars above, I placed the meat on the ground and fell asleep on the as I listened to the soft crackling of the fire.

I woke up to a new day. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

I ate some meat and wash my face.

_Today I will get out of here._

I started walking again. I listened for unusual sounds or civilization. Nothing.

_How long until I reunited with the others?_

Something else just crossed over my mind.

_The amulet! It must have awakened by now! Bella! W-what if she's with the others? They would be in grave danger. Hilda has no mercy for anyone. There is only on thing on her mind. Kill. Unless she finds her beloved's 'murderer'...but I think an ancestor is fine._

I was running now. I had no time. I followed my instincts and ran to where I thought everyone would be.

In no time I was at a cottage. A little brick cottage with a roof made of wood.

_Who might be here?_

**Kyle POV**

I had sent Bella back so everything should be okay. I just have to find Farrah now.

I rode on the back of Chestnut as he sniffed for her scent in the air.

_Is she okay? She told me she didn't remember her past. What's going on? Did she lie?_

I worriedly searched for Farrah as Chestnut flew in the air. She was no where to be seen. Neither was the police.

_Did they find her? Was she hurt? Did she get away? If so did the police give up?_

We rushed through the forest and eventually got to a little cottage.

Chestnut barked.

_So...Farrah is...here?_

**Bella POV**

"So now that the little pixie girl is gone...now for the blonde boy." Hilda mumbled through my mouth as she paced in the little kitchen. Everyone was still asleep.

Last night Hilda kidnapped Alice and put her in the bottom of a cottage.

_No! You have to stop doing this!_

"You can't stop me." Hilda grinned.

_You-!_

"Shut up!" she hissed.

_What the!_

I felt lightheaded. Bells rang in my ears. I couldn't speak. I could only watch from the sidelines.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled as he came in.

"Hi Edward." I chimed. "Alice told me to tell everyone that she had a surprise and left early for boarding school.

"Really?" Edward looked really surprised.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well I'm going to tell Jasper." I grinned and skipped to Jasper's room.

I knocked on his door. It opened after I knocked a few more times.

"Hello?" Jasper rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hi Jasper! Alice wanted to me to tell you that she had gone back to boarding school first." I informed him.

"What?" that definitely woke him up. "Why?"

"Oh, well she said she had a surprise for us." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"But she might be in danger! She has so sense of direction!" he rushed inside to grab his jacket. I saw the drink bottle Alice gave me on the ground, but with a dent. I picked it up.

"Are you sure?" I walked up behind him.

"Yes!" she turned around quickly. I bashed the bottle onto his forehead. He stumbled back and hit his head on the table.

_No!_

"Two gone. The world is already a better place." Hilda smiled. She grabbed Jasper and jumped out of the window, running in the direction of the cottage again.

_Why are you doing this? Just take me and let them go!_

"But that wouldn't be fun. Not at all." Hilda sighed.

In a few minutes we were at the underground entrance to the dark room under the cottage.

"Hello, hello!" I greeted Alice, who was awake and shaking. "I've brought you a companion. Your little boyfriend."

"Bella?" Alice squeaked.

"Yeah." I said as I dropped Jasper next to her and tied him up.

"W-why are you doing this?" she cried. "You have to be joking! You can't be Bella!"

"Believe what you wish. Someone will come to feed you soon." I looked to the snoring guards in the corner. "Foolish man."

I walked out, hearingAlice calling my name behind me. My heart ached for her. She sounded terrible and not like herself at all.

I ran back into the hotel in time to see Edward coming outside of Jasper's room.

"Oh. Bella, where'd you go?" he asked.

"Well Jasper chased Alice and I helped him." I grinned.

"Ok." he smiled and ruffled my hair. "Everyone is going to gather in just a bit. I made you breakfast. Come on."

He beckoned me and I followed him. "Victim three." I muttered.

_Don't! Don't do this anymore! It is not right!_

"I do not care for what is just and right." I murmured.

We entered the room and Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bedroom. He spun me around and put two hands on both sides of my face on the door.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about? I'm Bella!" Hilda rolled her eyes.

"No. You are not." Edward growled.

"Yes. I am.

"No. You're not!"

"Why do you suspect that?"

"First things first. You don't act like Bella at."

"I hit my head."

"Second. You usually don't wake up early."

"I couldn't sleep. My head hurt."

"Last. I saw you last night with Alice."

I sighed. "Damn. And I thought I was doing such a great job."

"You're Hilda right?"

"Correct! For a little boy you aren't that dumb." I grinned and held his jaw.

He jerked his head back and glared at me. "Carlisle and the rest would really like to know this."

"Oh. Of course. But you wouldn't want the pixie and the blonde boy to be hurt would you?" I smirked.

He stared at me for a moment. "Where are they?"

"Like I would tell you! Just pretend that everything is normal. I'm Bella, you're Edward, Alice and Jasper went back to that boarding school." I said.

"But-!" he argued.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I tutted. "Remember your friend and sister."

He glared at me harder.

"Now for that meeting. It seems as if you didn't make me any breakfast." I sighed and walked out the door, pushing him aside.

We all met in Carlisle's and Esme's room.

_I will never forgive you for this! What about your descendants? They would be ashamed to be under your family name!_

"Descendants? Ha! I don't have any descendants." Hilda scoffed.

_Yes you do! I know him! He's coming! He told me what happened!_

"Shut up!" Hilda said in annoyance and my head hurt again.

We got into the room where everyone was gathered. Edward sat away from me.

"Ok. So we were thinking that we could go back to Forks. You kids could go to boarding school again and the others are going to look for a place to stay at Forks." Carlisle started after everyone greeted each other and I explained about Alice and Jasper.

"That's cool and all but on another note...why is Edward like that? Should he be like...all over her?" Emmett asked pointing to me and Edward.

My stomach growled.

"Edward! I don't think I raised you to make a young lady starve!" Esme chided.

"But she's-!" he started.

"No, it's my fault." I shook my head. "I thought we would be late."

I gave a look to Edward and he glared for a second.

"Oh well we have some left over pancakes! You can have those." Clarice smiled.

"Why thank you." I smiled sweetly. I gagged.

"Well, we just have to heat them up. Come along." Clarice waved me over.

I followed her and we went to the kitchen where pancakes were warming up in the microwave.

"Here you are." Clarice handed me them on a plate with butter and syrup.

"Thanks." I gobbled them up. I was really hungry.

"So. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Clarice sat down next to me.

I swallowed m chew up pancakes.

"No." I shook my head sadly.

"Oh, well...everyone really missed you." she smiled.

A scream of frustration filled the air.

_What was that?_

We went into the living room where Rose had stood up.

"What happened?" Clarice asked.

"Well it seems Emmett made a mistake with the booking. Instead of going back home next week, we have to go right now." Carlisle sighed.

"Alright! Let's get packing!" Heidi yelled.

Everyone ran back to their room to pack their bags.

I had a phone call when I had just gone back to the room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bells! It's Jacob. How are you doing?" Jacob's familiar voice said cheerfully through the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm packing to go back right now." I notified him.

A chorus of cheers went through the air.

"Well, sorry for disturbing you! Get back to packing. Seeya!" He yelled quickly and shut the phone. I put it back in my pocket.

Edward was stared at me from the other side of the room. "What do you want?" I glared as I walked over to pack my things.

"Ugh. Modern things are horrible." Hilda shuddered as she packed things away.

**Yay! Done! Hope you liked it, sorry for mistakes and review! Ok, now for homework...**

**~Rose~**


	23. Chapter 23 : Finally gone

**A thousand apologies my readers. I'm sorry! Sorry! Seriously sorry! I..um...same excuse...Sorry! **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 23: Finally gone**

I was starting to get mad. Why am I letting Hilda using my body like this? Don't I have any self respect?

_~Hilda! Get out of my body! NOW!~ _

"Heh. Yeah right like I would." Hilda snickered at the back of the car. We were now rushing towards the airport, since Emmett had to mix up the dates.

"Hey." Hilda poked the person next to her which was Rose. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember? We're going to the airport! Did you hit your head again or something?" Rose laughed.

"Um. No. But, I forgot what an airport was." Hilda scratched the back of her/my head.

"Are you serious? Even a preschool kid should know this. Well, to make it short, its a place where we get on transport were we can fly into the air. A million people ride it." she smiled as she turned her head to look at the scenery outside.

"Huh." Hilda mused.

_~I know what you're thinking and no! Don't do it!~_

_Do what? Whatever are you talking about?_

_~Oh don't you 'whatever are you talking about' me! I know what you are thinking!_

_Oh don't be such a party pooper! I'm just gonna do a little damage..._

_~What do you mean a little? It's a lot! No! I can't let you do this! I'll fricking go to jail!~_

_Don't worry hun. You'll be dead as well._

_~What? No! I-~_

_Shut, up._

I couldn't speak to her anymore. Hilda smiled with pleasure about what's to come.

'Love sure makes you crazy' I thought.

We arrived at the airport. The scene where the massacre will start I'm assuming.

Edward was watching me, suspicious of my actions.

Hilda smiled angelically as he narrowed his eyes.

The men were taking out the luggage, while woman were chit chatting about something.

_Perfect spot to start. Very busy and many, many people..._

_~You should of least choose a better place, I mean you could of chose a ci-...~_

_..._

_~Why am I telling you this?~_

_A city huh? Alright, I'll do that next._

"Bella! Let's go!" Rose called.

I followed everyone and we did all those things you did in an average airport until we had to wait for the plane.

Just then, I spotted something that gave hope. Farrah, Kyle and a man rushing towards us.

The man ran towards me at full speed and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Y-you're Hilda right? I'm your great grandson!" the man huffed.

Hilda had a shocked look on her face, but it was wiped away quickly when she saw Farrah and Kyle behind him.

"Excuse me? Who's Hilda? I'm Bella!" Hilda said.

"No! Farrah told me! I'm your great grandson! I'm serious." the man, probably the Nigel I heard of, exclaimed.

"Wait, who are you? Why are you saying this to Bella?" Carlisle interrupted.

"No! She's Hilda!" Nigel said desperately.

"Well...How about we ask Edward?" he turned to Edward who was right next to me.

I gave him a look and he knew what that meant.

"Uh, yes, it...is Bella..." he smiled awkwardly.

**Farrah POV**

Nigel was really trying to convince everyone Bella was Hilda. There were only minutes until the flight arrives and Hilda could do anything.

"She really is Hilda! The pendant has got her! Bella might die!" Kyle butted in.

_Yes! She might die! They have to believe us! _

That really gave Edward a surprise.

"Well she hasn't done anything suspicious." Esme defended.

"But-!" Nigel tried to persuade them. The call for our flight came.

"Ok, our flight's here." Clarice stood up and everyone else followed.

"What do we do?" I asked with worry.

"We'll just have to get on to that plane somehow...a distraction maybe?" Nigel questioned.

"Oh! I know!" Kyle yelled. He whistled and the wolves came running. Everyone was panicking and so we got entrance to where the planes were.

We rushed towards the one Hilda and the others got on to and passed the ticket man at the last minute.

He yelled at us but we quickly sat down when we was caught between someone putting their luggage away.

We turned our faces away from the man and a flight attendant told him to leave. It seemed as the people our seats belonged to were running late.

We were told to stay seated as they showed the safety rules and the flight took off. We all looked for Hilda.

_Where is she? She has to be here right? She has to!_

We couldn't find her, it seems she was somewhere at the back because we would of found her while running from the front.

We were told we would stand up and the three of us immediately got up. There was shouting and running. Someone ran past us in a flash. That must of been Hilda. We after her with others running behind us. She was in front of the pilot's area.

"After this, I can dispose of your body, Bella. As long as this necklace is not broken, I will thrive forever!" she cackled. She opened the door.

"Hilda no!" Nigel tried to stop her.

_Too late!_

Hilda had knocked the pilot out with her mysterious power already.

"Heh, no fooling me you impostor!" she smiled.

"No! Really! I'm Reynold's grandson!" Nigel exclaimed. "Wait here!" he took something out from his pocket.

It was a very old looking tissue. He opened it and Hilda gasped.

"Those are my earrings from long ago!" Hilda rushed to see it. The plane was swaying and Kyle and I couldn't even stand properly."

"Yes, given by Alexander I heard." Nigel said.

Hilda looked up and smiled a tearful smile. "So you must be! Do you know what happened to my dear Alexander?"

"Well he had to get married to another woman on his father's order, he couldn't protest or run away for you would of been killed." Nigel explained.

Hilda had a thoughtful expression.

_I wonder what she's thinking about? _

"Um. Excuse me. We're going to crash into the sea." I said in the silence.

Everyone fell down and slid towards one of the walls.

"Well...it seems this grudge has gone on for too long..." Hilda smiled.

"Look at myself after what happened and what I have done..." she sighed. "I will atone for my sins in hell. My dear great grandson, I hope you have good fortune and I bid you farewell." she caressed his cheek and smiled one last time before Bella's body slumped and the pendant unhitched itself from her. It was just another normal necklace now.

It was like a bubble was popped. We suddenly felt everything. I started coughing. Ashes burnt my skin, the room was hazy with smoke and the place was in flames. There were screams, babies crying and people yelling out orders. I saw in the window, the sea rapidly coming towards us.

We splashed into the water and everyone out the door was more panicked than ever.

_Ow. My ears, it's so loud._

Nigel grabbed the pilot and Bella and crawled behind us. "Go!" he shouted.

We covered our noses and mouthes, laying low and trying to find an exit. We got to one were the last people were swimming out. Water was now flowing into the airplane at a quick speed. We took the last three life jacket, scrambled into them and got through the exit. We swam to the surface where there now was a rescue team.

I coughed out water and my eyes stung. Kyle and I took Bella from Nigel to relieve him and he held on to the pilot. I groaned. My head also hurt.

_My first airplane ride...I hate airplanes._

**Um...I...so...only a few more chapters until its done...I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry with all the mistakes...Maybe...review?...or not...I mean if you have time...**

**~Rose~**


	24. Chapter 24 : That's nice I guess

**Okay. So it's been a bit more than two weeks but better than a month right? Okay. So hope you like this chaaapter! x)**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 24: That's nice...I guess**

**Kyle POV**

After we were rescued, we were sent to the hospital in case of any injuries. It seemed we were fine...but Bella on the other hand, was in a coma.

Edward took it hard, I mean they've only been together for a while and that happens.

We had the wolves look for Alice and Jasper and found them. They looked thin and very sick. They were admitted to the hospital and we are waiting to recover. Right now, everyone was arguing in Alice and Jasper's hospital room.

"No! We can't just leave her!" Heidi protested.

_I think this too, she has no one to take care of her but us._

"There is a high chance she would of lost her memories! She won't remember anything! She shouldn't be further involved in our world any further!" Clarice argued.

"Edward! You say something! You don't want this right?" Alice complained feebly.

Edward had a crease in his forehead and was looking at the ground. We all stared at him and waited for his opinion. He sighed defeatedly. We all knew what that meant.

"Edward!" Rosalie cried.

"What do you want me to do? Continue being with her with the possibility of her getting hurt again? We're the reason the Volturi were like that." Edward winced as he thought about it.

_That's true._

It went silent.

"Hey, what happened to your mother?" I whispered to Farrah.

"Don't ask me." she shrugged.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hello darlings! How are you?" Brittany chimed.

_Speaking of the devil..._

It was silent...the silence continued...until Farrah came up to her, kicked her in the shin, and pulled her outside by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Farrah dear, please stop." she squeaked.

_Where's she going?_

I followed her. She did that until we got to an alleyway not far from the parking lot. We got stares and people whispered, but Farrah didn't care.

We we stopped, Farrah put her hands on her hips. "Okay. So where have you been and what _are_ you doing here?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, after you left, we couldn't find you _so _I got a manicure and pedicure then afterwards went shopping." she squealed.

_Wow. And she didn't even think about her daughter._

"How about Bella? Aren't you her stepmother or something? Where's your husband?" Farrah raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well I go back sometimes, he gave me most of his money. He's a real sweetheart you know?" she smiled.

"Sweetheart?" Farrah laughed. "Yeah. A reeeeal sweetheart."

_Yeah a sweetheart who drove over a girl._

"Of course he is little Farrah the fairest fairy in the world." Brittany tapped Farrah's nose.

Farrah blinked. Brittany gasped and stepped back. I...was confused.

_What's wrong? What happened?_

"You said 'little Farrah the fairest fairy in the world.'" Farrah's eyes were wide.

"No I didn't silly billy." Brittany giggled nervously.

"Yes you did." Farrah stepped forward and Brittany stepped back..

_What's wrong with calling her that?_

"Are you sure? I think you need to get your hearing checked." Brittany smiled and ruffled Farrah's hair.

Farrah's hand came up like a flash of lightning and ripped the buttons off Brittany's blouse.

My eyes popped out of my head, my mouth hung open and I think I vomited in my mouth a little.

_I will _never _be able to not see this. Ever._

BRITTANY WAS A GUY THIS WHOLE TIME!

True fact.

"Dad!" Farrah hit her forehead with the palm of her head. "It all makes sense now! You were the only one that would call me 'Farrah the fairest fairy in the world' and mom would never hit anyone. She did lock me up and not give me food for a week, or break the stuff in my room, but she would never physically hurt someone. And this is why she left you! You were always 'hooking up' with guys! Why did you hit Bella anyways?"

_He always 'hooked up' with guys? Wow. He's...confident..._

"Well, I dressed as a woman and we fell in love, he didn't even care when he found out I was a man. But then, Bella, Bella, Bella. That was _all _he talked about. So I told him she was abusing me when he wasn't at home and made injuries for proof. He believed me and started doing things to her in secret." Brittany explained.

_Wow. That is a weird way of being jealous..._

Farrah groaned. "You are really messed up dad. I can't believe after mom divorced you to marry some rich guy that you would leave me in the forest all alone. To fend for myself."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that your mother had a beautiful voice that no man could resist. That's how she got me." Farrah's father grumbled in a gruff voice.

_Well, I guess that...makes sense..._

I was still standing there, frozen in shock. Farrah peeked a look at me. She walked up to me and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh great, you shocked him with your weirdness." Farrah sighed.

"It's not my fault!" her father scratched his head.

"Well you used to be harmless way back. The only thing was you stole people's husbands." Farrah rolled her eyes.

"It was the first time I hurt anyone! I only hurt Bella because of love. It's for love. And you know the saying, all's fair in love and war." her father chirped.

_That's some tough love._

I blinked a couple of times and shook my head.

"Uh...so that's you dad." I stated.

Farrah turned to me and nodded. Now that I had a closer look, he didn't really look all that feminine, it was just hidden under all the make up.

"And...he's...gay?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"Alright...That's nice...I guess," I nodded slowly. "What's his name? Brittany is your mom's name right?"

Farrah nodded. "His name's Alex."

_Ok. Alex. That's normal enough._

"But you called call me Alexandra." Alex winked.

_I take that back._

Vomit came up into my throat. I coughed.

"Dad! Don't flirt with my boyfriend!" Farrah hissed.

"Aw. If only your voice wasn't so beautiful, I wouldn't listen to you. Remember the rule." Alex said.

"Yes, yes. Don't sing, don't chant, don't speak in a loud voice." I sighed.

_That's how she was when I first met her in the forest. She didn't speak and when she did..._

"Yes, or else everyone, I mean boy, will flock around you." Alex patted Farrah's head.

"You're just jealous." Farrah flicked her hair.

"Of course I am." Alex pouted.

"Well, you're going to jail." Farrah declared.

"No! I can't!" Alex whined.

_That will eventually happen._

"You didn't let me finish. With your husband and in the jail will be many men and..." I mumbled.

"Oh, you know I only love Charlie." he giggled.

Well, he said that but we could all see that he didn't think like that.

_That's some loyal love._

"Well, I'll be getting my hair done than." he got the jacket that was tied around his waist and put it on. He walked away.

_Well..._

"Well that was awkward..." I murmured.

"True that..." Farrah nodded. "Well, let's see what happened in the hospital."

We walked through the halls and into Alice and Jasper's room.

All the girls were teary-eyed and the guys had a sad look.

_Well, I guess they're leaving._

**Okay. Hope you liked this chapter! Any questions I haven't answered yet? Besides Kyle's past. Anyways, sorry for mistakes and pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssss sseeeeeeeeee review. =] (Btw I don't like offending people so sorry if this chapter does =[ )**

**~Rose~**


	25. Chapter 25 : Where it all started

**BTW sorry for writing 'I' when it was supposed to be 'her' in Kyle's POV. Anyways, last chapter guys! :C I'm pretty sad...but it was fun writing this! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series.**

**Chapter 25 : Where it all started**

**Bella POV**

I groaned at the stinging pain in my arms and opened my eyes slowly.

_Where am I? What happened?_

I moved my head a bit to the side. It pounded like a drum.

_White? Hospital? Where's Dad? With Brittany? What happened?_

I closed my eyes tight to think of anything to remember. Anything at all.

_Think Bella. Think! You can do this! Remember!_

I came with nothing. All I could remember was asking Dad to go to boarding school and him saying yes.

_Right! And after that...uh...I think I got to the school...then what?_

I very slowly sat up, ignoring the pain. I sighed loudly.

_What happened? I need to know!_

Just as I swung my legs to the side of the bed to get off, a blonde man in a white coat that had a clipboard and pen came in.

_Carlisle?_

The man looked up. His face was bright and he seemed optimistic. He had a black mustache like a broom was stuck up his nose.

_Not Carlisle...Wait. Who's Carlisle?_

"Oh, Isabella. You're finally awake!" he smiled.

_What was I thinking? I think there was a name...Was it Cameron? Cody? Uh..._

"How are you feeling?" he walked up to me.

"Um...fine I guess...except for these needles..." I replied.

He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Uh...Excuse me?" I asked. He looked up. "Do you know where Charlie, my father, is?"

His face was grim in a click of your fingers.

"I'm sorry Isabella. He...well..." he sighed and scratched the back of his head.

My forehead was creased with worry.

_Did something happen to him? Did he die?_

"He what?" I choked out.

"It...appears he was the one responsible of the murder of your friend years ago...he went to jail after being found out by a few kids." the man responded.

It took me a few seconds to process this.

_Dad. He killed my friend. No. He wouldn't do that...would he?_

When I did, I made a sound like I was being choked.

"H-he...Dad...no...Charlie killed her?" a tear escaped from my eye.

"I'm afraid so." the man came over and sat on my bed. I buried my face in my hands and tried to stifle my sobbing. The doctor just patted my back in a comforting way.

_My father, the one I trusted so much...he killed my best friend...he, the one who looked after me all these years...WHY?_

"H-how about Brittany?" my voice cracked as I peeked out from under my hands to his face.

"Well..." he started. "She apparently was a man named Alex. We also found out he was abusing you so now he's in jail. Are you okay?"

I blinked three times.

_Brittany. He's in jail. He was a man. Brittany is a man. He and my dad got married... equals to my dad bring gay? _

This shocked my more than my dad killing my best friend. I stopped crying and just stared. Stared in shock.

"Do you remember anything over the past few days?" the doctor asked.

"No." I replied immediately, still in shock.

"Well, it seems you have amnesia, you also have no guardian to help you...so... you...admi...help..." his voice suddenly sounded distant.

_What a crazy day..._

**3 years later.**

It had been a hard 3 years. They tried to get my memory back...and failed...they tried to get me a guardian...and failed. I don't trust adults anymore. Why should I? Even though I am one...they are deceiving people.

Though I don't remember anything...I have a feeling it's there...just not ready to come out yet. It's like...a burble floating...endlessly floating...waiting to pop and let everything come back to me.

I also found out I have weird quirks. I am very fast and could do things even I never knew people could do.

Well, I'm a loner...I don't think I could ever have a best friend again...after what happened.

I had gone to work and had to fend for myself. I stayed at a very shabby apartment. I finally could finally get enough money to get into a boarding school that has a university. (A/N Does this exist? Who care...just pretend it does) It's this place called Perscitus Prep. It sounds like a really place to study. I need to get a better job and have a great life afterwards.

I got out of the cab and got my bags out. I paid the driver and got inside. I walked to a place that looked like the office. Everything looked so grand! Nothing like I've ever seen.

After I got my schedule and room number, I walked to the dorm rooms. I got to the lift and went up to floor 5.

_501...502...503...504...Here! 505...I hope my roommates aren't total bitches and would leave me alone._

I stood at the door. I inhaled and exhaled.

_Here we go._

I turned the knob. It was locked...I sighed and took out my bobby pin. I unlocked the door. One of the weird things I could do.

_Great. I killed my bobby pin._

I opened the door and walked inside. My eyes bulged out of my head as I saw four giant wolves entering the room by the window followed by a girl about 15 and a boy about 18. They both had brown hair.

I let out a squeak and all heads turned to me. There were about 20 people in that room including the people who just came in.

Everyone was dead silent.

"Bella?" they all said at the same time.

The bubble burst. Names came into my head.

_Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Chelsea, Renata, Corin, Afton, Santiago, Heidi, Farrah, Kyle and lastly. Edward. My Edward._

I gasped as tears came into my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand.

Everyone rushed towards me, the wolves only sitting there with a sparkle in their eyes.

"Bella!" Everyone shouted and hugged me in one group. I laughed happily as we fell to the ground.

Who knew this would be the place where we would reunited? Perscitus Prep. Where it all started.

_**The End**_

**Aww. It's done. BUT I'll be answering any questions asked - or not asked in another chapter. Thanks for reading this story guys! Sorry for mistakes and review you know, for a little farewell to this story. Love ya guys! xoxoxo**

**~Rose~**


	26. Questions and Answers!

**Okay guys so this is the questions and answers page! Ask any questions in the review section and they'll be answered here! :D**

* * *

_**1. What did happen to Kyle and Farrah all those years ago? What's Kyle's past? How did they meet?**_

_Sometime during the university and Farrah, Kyle and the wolves came in._

**Farrah POV**

"Hey, you know...we never heard the story how you met." Alice chirped one day.

"Yeah. How did you guys meet each other?" Emmett said with a mouthful of hamburger.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full." she scolded.

The door opened and Heidi and the others came in. They studied here now.

"Woah. Wolves? You should lock the door." Chelsea advised.

"Hey. we were just asking about how Kyle and Farrah met." Alice informed them.

"Ooh! We've gotta hear this." Corin squealed and everyone got comfy.

"Well, when I was born I had a hard, poor life. My dad had died early and my mum had to look after us. When she couldn't find a job, she left me in the forest, for the animals to eat. She'd rather that happen than to sell me. I was about 7 that time." Kyle started.

"That's horrible!" Alice squeaked.

"Do you know what happened to her afterwards?" Edward asked.

"Well it seems she died shortly afterwards. She had a disease." Kyle sighed sadly. "Anyways. While I was crying my eyes out because I couldn't get myself out of the forest, I saw this 4 year old girl sitting on a silver wolf. I couldn't believe my eyes! I thought I was dreaming!" he exclaimed.

"I would too if I saw that." Emmett mumbled.

"Okay, well, she took one look at me and said something to the wolves. I was suddenly being thrown into the air and landed on a wolf's back. After that, we got to the place they were staying and Farrah got me some food. It was bear meat cooked in a fire." he laughed.

"She looked after me from then on, but she didn't even know how to talk! So we had to use sign language...well we just used our body to say things." he grinned. "When I found out about her voice about a year later, I was so shocked! I was immune to it even then! You should of seen her face when she figured that out!" he chuckled. "I think that was when I first liked her."

"Aww." all the girls said simultaneously.

I blushed.

* * *

_**2. Who is Nigel exactly?**_

_Just before they left Alaska._

**Farrah's POV**

"Nigel! Thanks for coming!" I smiled and hugged him.

"It was nice seeing you guys again!" he said.

"By the way. Who exactly is this dude?" Emmett asked as he passed by.

"Oh, he's the one who taught us to read and write. A bear attacked him. He was looking for some herbs to use." Kyle explained. "He was really freaked out when he saw wolves in the room, but after a while he wanted to return the favor and since we never went to school, he taught us...and the wolves."

"Ohhh." Emmett nodded his head rapidly.

* * *

_**3. What happened to Bella's stuff?**_

_When they got back to Perscitus Prep._

**Alice POV**

We just got back into our room. It was dead quiet. The boys were explaining what happened to Bella to the Quileute Tribe.

"I miss her." I sniffed.

"I know, me too." Rose hugged me.

We walked into her room.

"What should we do about this?" I cried. It reminded me too much of Bella.

"How about we send them to Mum and Dad's they could keep them there. Just in case. You never know, she might come back." Rosalie smiled.

"It would be great if that day would come." I leaned onto Rose.

* * *

_**4. Why was Farrah with the Volturi?**_

_Way before Bella met the others._

**Farrah POV**

"We have to move!" I shouted as I came to where we were staying.

"What happened?" Kyle was alarmed.

"The Volturi are after me. They heard me singing and how the men got dazed." I quickly explained. I jumped onto Moon while Kyle jumped onto Chestnut.

We dashed through the forest. Suddenly there was a net in front of us. Everyone ran out from underneath it, but one.

"Ash!" I screamed as Moon turned around.

Ash was the youngest wolf in our pack. He was an orphan we picked up.

The young wolf whimpered.

I ran to the net and tried to move it from off him, but suddenly a blade was at his neck.

"Any moves and the wolf dies." a woman said.

I stood still, not daring to move.

"You will come with us." another woman came from behind me and grabbed my hands, tying them behind my back.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted.

The woman with the blade was about to plunge the weapon into Ash's neck. I ran up and kicked her face, but too late. Ash howled before he was dead, limp. My legs buckled from beneath me and tears stained my cheeks.

"Farrah! No! Stop!" Kyle shouted as they dragged me away. His voice was far, far away.

Kyle tried to stop the women, but others came out and he had to flee.

When I was put into a cell, I didn't listen or eat or anything...only after seeing Kyle. He had snuck in and tried to convince me to escape, but after an hour of his talking, I thought of something.

_They killed Ash. Part of my family. I'll get my revenge...someday._

"I'll stay here." I decided. "I'll gather information. And...someday I'll get my revenge."

After that Kyle had to leave because someone was coming, but he still visited.

I rarely used my voice there. I didn't want to let them hear it. They didn't deserve it.

"Ugh. If you don't do anything, at least play with this ball." a fair headed lady groaned and threw me a baseball. I started bouncing it.

_This is fun._

* * *

_**5. What happened to Tanya and what's left of her family?**_

___Just when Bella blacked out and was dragged away. The family was left there._

**Tanya POV**

I struggled to get out of these vines.

"MMMHHHH!" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Maybe we should just turn ourselves in. Or maybe I could." mom said.

I gasped, turned around and stared at her.

"NNNGGGAAA!" I screamed. I actually tried to say 'Noo!'

"No. Honey. We should stop living like this. I should of let you have a normal life from the start." she sighed. "The police will be here soon."

Me and my sisters tried to convince mom not to do it, but she wouldn't budge.

When the police came, like she said they wouldn't, they untied her first while the rest of us were trapped. We screamed for her to stop, but she explained everything.

She went to jail for being part of the criminals, but we were let go because my mom told them we had nothing to do with it. We tried to explain too, but they wouldn't believe us children.

Our mom went to jail in Los Angeles, because we begged for her to be put there. (A/N I know nothing about criminal and jails and how it works, but who care eh?) She had a bank account and saved up lots of money that would help us all live for years. I went back to Perscitus Prep and my sisters enrolled there.

Whenever we see the Cullens, Hales, the Quileute Tribe or anyone else involved with the matter, we ignore them and move on. We would have a normal life. The life our mom sacrificed herself for.

* * *

_**6. Are you going to do a sequel?**_

Sorry guys! Even if I wanted to, I have no ideas hahaha...! I do apologize if you wanted one. Though I really think it's ending was ok. =]


End file.
